A Dragon reborn
by Silentlane491
Summary: With his life over, Asmund hoped to be in Sovngarde. Instead, his soul is bound to a young boy who dreams of becoming a hero. The evils of Remnant beware, the dragonborn comes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the elder scrolls

 **Chapter 1 Colorful new world**

Deep in the wilderness of Skyrim their stood a large manor. This manor was home to the now retired Dragonborn Asmund Scalerender. The life of Asmund the Last Dragonborn is slowly coming to a close. He has lived a long and fulfilling life of adventure and conquest.

He sat outside, looking at the lake from his home at Lakeside manor. His once powerful body was now frail and weak, making the simpliest of tasks impossible. His long blonde hair is now grey and thin, he even grew a long beard. One of his bright blue eyes gone, lost to a battle with the Ebony warrior. He wore grey robes that now hide his failing body, since he can no longer wear armor.

"I have truly done it all..." The wizened dragonborn sighed. The memories come flooding into his mind. His arrival at Skyrim, his near death experience at the hand of the Empire and his adventures to slay dragons, monsters and fulfill a prophecy ages in the making.

After the defeat of Alduin, the Dragonborn settled the civil war. Siding with the Empire, he defeated Ulfric and ended the conflict. After that the Thalmor started another war with the empire in hopes to subjugate them. But this time, the empire had Asmund on their side. After the second Great war, he settled down with a good woman, had kids and lived his days in peace.

Asmund lived in Whiterun for a long time, that was until his wife's death. After her death, honoring her wishes he sends his two children to live in the Imperial City in hopes for a better life. His firstborn son became captain of the newly reformed Blades. His daughter became a master in the art of Restoration, after all the world could always use more healers.

When he heard of his childrens deeds tears filled his eyes. He has passed on the torch to a new generation, a generation that he fought tooth and nail for against all foe who would see the world of Nirn burn.

The Dragonborn was broken out of his stupour when he heard someone. It was the cry of a young woman.

 _"Someone, anyone! Please save my son!"_ He forces himself to stand and look for the source of the sound but finds no one.

"It seems my steely mind has begun to fail me at last. Took longer then I thought it would." The old dragonborn chuckled. "If only I could help the young lady..." He begins to make his way to his bed chamber.

Once inside, he was greeted by the sight of his good friend Serana. In his old age, Serana came to take care of him in his waning years of life. She offered to make him a vampire, but he declined the offer and said he would go insane if he lived as long as she has.

"I was getting worried, I hope your time outside was nice." The old battlemage smiles.

"It did Serana, be a dear and fix us some potato soup." Asmund requested. Serana smiles, not minding the task.

"Sure thing." The vampire turned housecarl made her way to the cooking pot. After a hearty meal and some light reading, it was time for Asmund to go to bed. Helping him up the stairs and into his room.

 **V**

Two unevenful days have passed and every passing day Asmund grows weaker. This could be the day he would finally die, about time too since being old is annoying. It was just looking out to the wilderness and reading with the ocasional attack ranging from bandits to vampires and even the local wildlife. These threats were nothing to Serana and the power of Asmund's thu'um.

"I never get tired of shouting my enemies off high places." Asmund chuckles lightly at the fate of a bandit wastrel, who was propelled by his unrelenting force off the hillside. The poor sod hit the ground face first with his body bent back like the tail of a giant scorpion from Hammerfell.

"All the years I've known you Asmund, you always love to do that." Serana smiles as she finishes off a bandit orc.

"I also love to set people on fire. But enough, let's go inside-" Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. With a loud groan, Asmund crouched down to one knee. Acting quickly, Serana made her way to her long time companion.

"I knew having you help was a bad idea!" She helped Asmund up on his feet. "Let's get you your medicine and have you lay-" Serana was interupted by Asmund.

"Serana... I have lived for far too long..." Asmund began to speak. "I have done it all, and have become a legend. Serana, it's time..."

"But-"

"Just get me to my room, I'm tired..." Taking a deep breath, Serana helps the Dragonborn to his room. He lays down on his bed and smiles at his best friend. Thanks to Serana's enhanced senses she could hear Asmunds heart begins to beat slower.

"This is it isn't it, your going to sleep and your not waking up... I can feel it, your body is failing." The dragonborn chuckles.

"Don't be sad Serana, it's alright. I go now to Sovngarde. I can't wait to see all of those heroes again." This made Serana smile.

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of stories to tell. I'll make sure the funeral is a small affair." Serana places her hand on his hand.

"Thank you... Serana... Goodbye..." The dragonborn Asmund Scalerender closes his eyes for the last time.

 **V**

 **Asmund's POV**

I remember everything that I have gone through in my life. All of the hardships, all of the happy times, and all of the times of sadness. I have lived a full life, and now Sovngarde awaits.

I open my eyes, but I do not see the Hall of Valor. I am in a white room filled with odd devices. I lay on a bed with sheets as white as the room. Next to me is a strange device that's making this annoying beeping sound. The screen shows a green line that spikes at every beep, that was annoying.

Before I could find away to turn the device off I hear the door open. A young woman in her late twenties enters the room. She had long straight blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pair of blue leather leggings that I haven't seen before, a pair of black shoes, a black sweater and a blue scarf around her neck.

"Please be awake..." The woman's voice dies when she looks towards my direction. "Jaune! My baby, you're awake!" The woman then dashes towards me and give me a hug. Who is this Jaune, I am Asmund Scalerender. Clearly this woman is-

"Mom... What happened to me...?" That was not my voice nor did I say that, my voice is as rough as sand paper.

"You were outside playing when you were struck by lightning." The woman pulls back and looks at me with an anger in her eyes. "What were you thinking young man! Just because it stops raining doesn't mean you can go outside!"

"I'm sorry mom... It won't happen again." The boy mumbles weakly.

"Good, now I need to get the doctor to see if your fit and able." The woman makes her way out the room to fetch a healer of sorts. The old gentleman check the boy for further injuries. To the doctors surprise he's as health as the day he was born. According to the doctor, Jaune was near death when they got him to the hospital a week ago.

"I'm amazed Jaune, why just yesterday you showed no signs of recovering. But now, you're all recovered. That's odd, your aura isn't activated meaning you shouldn't have recovered as fast as you did, how is this possible?" The doctor wondered.

"I don't know..." The boy mumbles. It might have something to do with me being bound to the boy.

"Well this is nothing sort of a miracle! Once the doctor clear you we're going home!" The woman began to cry.

"Mom don't cry, I'm okay now!" The boy tries to cheer up his mother.

"I'm not sad Jaune, I'm so relivied that you're going to be alright!" The woman cries, tears flowing openly.

 **V**

 **Third person POV**

It has been three days since Jaune Arc's recovery and release from the hospital. The dragonborn has learned everything about the Arc family in that time and how he's the only son out of seven older sisters, which made Asmund's jaw hits the floor. He also learned that this world is known as Remnant.

Much like Nirn, Remnant had it's share of problems. These problems ranged from corrupt elitist thinking that they're better then everyone, A dangerous criminal underworld, Racism against the faunus people over their animal traits, bandits, and creatures called Grimm.

This kind of choas and injustice will not stand. Good people are suffering and dying and here he is, trapped in a eight year old being forced to play dress up with his sisters. He would have to make his presence known to the boy soon so he can begin to train him as a warrior.

 **V**

It was the last day of elementry school, summer vacation begins tomorrow and Jaune like most children would use this time to play with friends, one problem, he doesn't have any friends. The reason why is because of the school bully and his group of lackies made it clear that if anyone befriends Jaune, they getting beaten up or worse.

Ivory Miles is his name and he's made it his mission to ruin Jaune's life. Everyone was afraid of the Miles family because of their status. The settlement was founded by two powerful families, the Miles family and the Arcs.

The last class of the school year ends and when it does, Jaune makes a beeline for rack were their backpacks are kept, he grabs his and makes his way out of the classroom. The hallways were crowded with other kids making their way out of the school. Knowing that Ivory and his pals would be waiting out front, Jaune decided to use the south exit.

As he turned around, a loud yell silences the incessent chatter of the other children.

"JAUNE! TIME FOR YOUR END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR BEATING!" A child yelled. He wore a grey tee shirt with tan shorts. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike most fifth graders he had muscles due to his father having him train to become a huntsman. He stood at the front enterance blocking the way. "I GOT MY PALS BLOCKING ALL OF THE EXITS, YOU GOT NOWHERE TO GO STUPID!"

"Now young man!" A female teacher made her way to the eleven year old. "As a teacher I cannot allow this to continue any-" Ivory interups the young teacher.

"Sound like someone wants to lose her job. Do you know my family keeps the grimm at bay? One word from me and you'll be Grimm food you stupid sow!" Ivory sneered vicously at the young woman.

"Leave Ms Applegale alone!" Jaune bravely make his way to Ivory. The bully smiles sickly at Jaune.

"Well if it isn't my favorite punching bag Joan." Ivory chuckles. Being called Joan made Jaune roll his eyes.

"Calling me by a girls name, what, did you run out of idea?" Jaune taunts. This enrages Ivory.

"Speak unless spoken too!" Ivory bounds towards Jaune and strikes him on the left cheek, the force of the blow knocks him down. "My dad's been training me while your weakling parents won't teach you a thing!"

"My mom and dad are the strongest huntsmen in the world!" This much is true. Jaune's parents were capable huntsmen, feared for their synergistic teamwork.

"Everyone knows that you'll never be a huntsmen Jaune. Your a weakling, and weaklings do what their told, so get up so I can knock you down again." Ivory sneered.

A foreign feeling fills Jaunes mind. Normally, the youngest of the Arc family is passive and tame, never striking out in anger and only throwing a handful of temper tantrums, but this feeling was different. He wanted to rip Ivory apart, for all the pain he caused him he wanted to return one hundred fold. This scares him greatly, he's always dreamed of being a hero and heroes don't tear people apart.

"I said get UP!" Ivory grabs him by the scruff of his tee shirt and thorws him outside of the school door. This was his chance to run away, not to save himself but to save Ivory. Fortunately Jaune's the fastest runner in the class. Acting quickly he stands up and makes a break for it.

"Get back here you scum sucker!" Jaune ran as fast as he can, not because he was scared of Ivory, but because he was scared of himself.

 **V**

The town of Ayrith is a nice settlement to visit. The largest settlement outside of the barren desert of Vacuo and on the edge of Vale. Ayrith is home to both human and faunus alike, sharing the lifestyle of Vacuo. It is also home to the most powerful huntsmen family in Remnant, the Arcs. The Arc family has lived in Ayrith since it's founding after the Great war.

The Miles and the Arc families were friends at one time, but the two groups had a falling out with each other on how Ayrith should be governed The Arcs wished to live the lifestyle of Vacuo while the Miles family want to abide to the laws and regulations of Vale.

Right now Jaune ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, hoping to lose them in the woods. Behind him were Ivory and his minons throwing small rocks at Jaune hoping to slow him down.

"Get back here Arc so I can put you in the hosptial permanently!" Ivory roars. picking up a large rock and throws it at Jaune's legs. The impact causes Jaune to trip face first into the dirt.

"You got'em boss!" One of the bullies cheered.

"Yeah, now let's beat him to a pulp!" They ran up to Jaune and began to stomp on him.

"Stop-" A foot slams down on his back. "Stop it!" Jaune protects the back of his head with his hands.

"Get him up on his feet!" Ivory orders his henchmen. "I'm going to beat to death Arc!" Ivory's friends get Jaune up on his feet.

"What have I've ever done to you!? You bully me for no other reason then our family feud!" Jaune cries. Ignoring the jeers of Ivory's peers, he continues. "I'm always alone because of you!" Hearing this makes Ivory smile smugly.

"You'll always be a doormat Arc. That's the only thing your good at being. Now time to put you on the shelf for the whole summer!" Ivory slowly made his way to Jaune.

Something inside Jaune snapped. That murderous rage returned and in full force. the young boy glares hotly at Ivory and shouts.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** The volume of the shout sends Ivory and his pals stumbling back. They look at Jaune with fear in their eyes.

"What the heck was that!?"

"WHAHHH! S-stay away from me!"

"I can't hear in my left ear!"

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here!" Ivory's voice cracks as he commands his pals to run away leaving a confused Jaune.

'What the heck...?' Jaune picked himself up and made his way out of the woods. By the time he made his way out of the small forest it was evening, and time for dinner.

"Oh man, my folks are gonna tan my hide! I need to get home double time!" Jaune wanted to get home quickly, but all of the running and stomping that he endured took a toll on his body.

By the time it took him to get to the town, it was already eight o'clock. Tears began to well in Jaunes eyes. He's sore, he's hungry and he's frusterated.

"Hey there young man, are you alright?" A stranger asked. Jaune turned to see a town police officer. "you look like you got in a fight, want to talk about it?"

"Just some bully troubles..." Jaune mumbled.

"Have you tried to talk to a teacher son?" The officer asked.

"No one can help me because he's a Miles." Jaune kicked the pavement. "I just wanna go home. I'm hurt, I'm hungry and most of all, I'm lonely..."

"C'mon young man, let's get you home..." The officer offers Jaune a hand. The youngest Arc takes the hand.

"I'm Jaune Arc..." Jaune introduces himself.

"Hey there Jaune, I'm officer Navy Jones. How about we get you home." The two make their way to the officers patrol car.

 **V**

As soon as Jaune stepped inside the Arc manor, he was greeted by the sight of his parents. Their scowls melt away into looks of concern when they see the state of their son.

"My baby!" Jaune's mother rushes towards her child and gives him a hug. The tight hug causes Jaune pain due to his bruised body. Feeling him wince, she backs away from her son.

"It was Ivory again wasn't it?" There stood his father, Alabaster Arc. The patriarch of the Arc family is a tall and muscluar man with dark grey hair that's parted to the left and has deep blue eyes like his son. He was out of his huntsmen attire and into some civilian clothing. A normal pair of deim jeans and a black turtleneck.

"Yeah..." Jaune mumbles.

"Curse that boys father, he's the reason Ivory is terriozing you Jaune." Alabaster clenches his fist. "I'll have a nice long talk with the head of the Miles family. Sapphire, can you tend to Jaune."

"Of course, this way Jaune." Sapphire guides Jaune to the bathroom.

 **V**

After tending to his bruises and eating some supper it was time for bed. While it might be the begining of summer, he still needed his sleep. However, his sleep is interupted by a desire to use the restroom. He made his way down the hall and entered the restroom. After he was finished he made his way back to his room. On his way there he heard his parents arguing.

"What do you mean you don't want him to be a huntsmen, it's his dream!" Alabaster argued with his wife.

"You see how 'huntsmen' act these days, they're glorified celebrites!" Sapphire yelled. "I want him to be a man of cultrue and class! I don't want to out live my son!"

"Don't you care for his dream?" He hears his mother scoff.

"Oh please Ala, it's just a phase he's going through. Soon enough he'll see that the huntsmens life is not for him to live." Sapphire scoffs.

"Are you hearing what your saying? Don't you support your own son!?" Alabaster yells.

"I want to Ala, but you weren't there when I found him dying. Do you know what it was like seeing Jaune struck by lightning..." Sapphire takes a deep breath. "He was standing their waving at me and then..." She stops.

"Listen, it's too soon to decide Jaune future. Let's just call it a night okay Saph." Alabaster spoke in a soft tone.

"Okay Ala, I love you..." With that Jaune made his way back to his room.

 **V**

It was on that night that Jaune began to change. Now more then ever, he wants to become a huntsmen and if his parents won't help him then he'll do it himself. The next day he began to exercising, ranging from push ups, sit ups, and running laps. He started eating healthier too, now eating a more balenced diet.

One of his sisters, Cannelle, the oldest of his sisters discovered that he was exercising, when she asked he told her that he's training to be a huntmen. She decided to help him in a different catagory.

She told him that huntsmen aren't just strong, their smart. Power alone does not win every battle. Cannelle, much to Jaune displeasure decided to tutor him in military tactics and anti grimm strategies. Normally, Jaune would be turned off by something as boring as book learning during his summer vacation, but something inside him pushed him, demanding him to study.

During one of their sessions his second sister Noir walked into Cannelles room and discovered their study sessions. Hearing that Jaune wants to become a huntsmen, Noir decides to help. According to her, strength and intelligence can't win every fight. Noir tells her brother that 'one must be one with the shadows and slide the dagger of discord across your enemies neck.' She began to train him in the art of stealth and subterfuge.

Over time all of his sisters pitched in one way or another. Blanc taught him how to wield a sword and how to fight with his hands, and Rouge taught him all about medicine, first aid and survival. Bleu, Magenta and Olive were training at Signal so they couldn't help, but they did show their support.

Over time their parents discovered that their daughters were training Jaune how to be a huntsmen. Angry at her daughters, Sapphire ordered them to stop training.

After much debate, Sapphire decides that if Jaune wanted to be a huntsmen, he also had to learn culture and adequate. His mother taught him music, art, formal dinner etiquette and dancing.

 **V**

It has been nine years since his days training with his sisters. All of them moved out and began their own lives as succusfull huntstresses. As for Jaune, his time has come. He, with the help of his mother were loading up his lugage.

"Toothpaste and toothbrush?"

"Check."

"PJ's and clothing?"

"Check."

"Your armor?"

"Check." Jaune adjusts his chestplatee and his left and right vambrace. "Double check."

"Lastly, your weapon."

"Got it." Jaune shows her Crocea Mors.

"I still think we should have helped you make your own weapon." Sapphire sighs but Jaune shrugs, the thought of wielding one of those transforming weapons seems unruly and took too much maintenance.

"Too much upkeep, besides." He unsheaths his sword. "If Crocea Mors doesn't cut it, I can always upgrade it."

"That is true... Jaune, I want you to be careful okay." Sapphire takes a shaky breath. "I guess our famiily can never escape our fate. Cursed to follow the path of war."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be okay, I promise!" Jaune smiles. "Arc's always keep their word." This made Sapphire smile.

"I'll hold you to it." His mother gave him a hug. The door to Jaune's room opens revealing his father.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?" Jaune turns to his father and nods. "I'm going to drop you off at the airport, from there you'll get airlifted by airship to beacon." The word airport and airlifted make Jaune turn green. "Forgot to tell you, you're flying there."

"NOOOOO!" Jaune wails in anguish. Flying was one of his weaknesses, he got airsick once and he decided to never fly again. Alabaster drags his son out of the room with his luggage in tow.

"Good bye Jaune! Be sure to give us a call!" She waves to her son. "Odd... I feel like I forgot something important..." Sapphire muses, trying to remember what she forgot.

 **V**

All of those years of training have paid off for Jaune. Since his early childhood, Asmund used what little influence he has to push Jaune to seek out power and to become stronger and smarter.

Asmund was also shocked by Jaune's appearence. The young man looked like he did when he was younger when he was full of life. The dragonborn's appearence also changed. Normally the ghosts of his world glow with a bright blue hue, but he didn't have that kind of form, instead he looked like a ancient dragonborn.

The day that Jaune will inherit the voice is coming close, he could feel it. When he awakens to the power of the thu'um the boy will be unstopp- Asmunds musings were cut short when Jaune vomits in a trash can. Nothing he could do about that, Jaune has to tackle that problem on his own.

 **A/N So this is my first venture into the RWBYverse. I'll try not to make Jaune to over powered after all the Thu'um is all kinds of bullshit. I do plan on having relics from Nirn making an appearance, maybe even an elder scroll.**

 **Edited on 2-5-18**

 **Next time- Out of the frying pan and into the forest! Asmund used his influence to pull Jaune to new heights, but nothing could prepare him for the initiation!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Elder scrolls

 **Chapter 2 The adventure begins**

 **A/N Everything that happens in this chapter will be different from canon. Some events will be the same, but the dialouge will be different.**

 **Asmunds POV**

After reviewing what Jaune had for breakfest, he made his way out of the ship and made his way off the airship. Before Jaune was Beacon academy, a school to train the next generation of defenders. I'm impressed with the building, it looks like the college of Winterhold. Many of the future students have already made their way to the castle. The boy stood still, staring at the castle in amazment.

Without warning, an explosion rings acrossed the grounds. Jaune's hand reaches towards his sword on reflex, but relaxs when he spots two girls bickering.

One is dressed in red and black corset with a black skirt, knee high boots and a red cape. The other is dressed in white coat with red under layer with a skirt with combat stilettos and a off set ponytail. Lastly a girl dressed in black buttoned vest with coattails. Under the vest is a crop undershirt and white shorts with knee high heel boots, lastly there was a bow on the top of her head.

"It's heiress actually. She Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company." The girl in black hands a bottle of dust back to Weiss. I know of the Schnee dust company and their questionable methods of making money and their labor force that's a stone throws away from being slavery.

"Finally some recognition!" The heiress smiles with a tone filled with arrogance.

"The same company known for it's questionable partners and buisness practices." Looking closer I can see a smirk on the girl's face. With her pride wounded, the Schnee says a few parting words and leaves. The boy, being the bleeding heart he is makes his way to the girl in red who now is sitting on the ground.

"Welcome to beacon..." The girl mumbles dejectedly. Jaune makes his way over to the girl and offers his hand.

"I'm Jaune, nice to meet you." She takes his hand and Jaune helps her up.

"Ruby..." Me and Jaune look into her eyes. While Jaune admires them for there beauty, I sense a great power within those silver spheres. "Didn't you throw up on my sisters shoes?"

 **V**

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is quite common!" The boy tries to defend himself.

"I'm sorry, the first thing that came to mind was vomit boy." The girl chuckes.

"Well what if I call you crater face!" Jaune points at Ruby. The girl blushes and looks away.

"That was an accident!" She pouts, embarrassed at what happened.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short sweet and rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!" No, not really my boy but points for trying.

"Do they?" The girl spoke in a skeptic tone. Jaune just shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe?" The two of them laugh.

The girl pulls out a red and black box shaped rife. "So I got this..." The weapon transforms into a scythe... By the nine, who would use a farmers tool, if anyone gets too close she's as good as dead!

"A scythe?" Jaune looks at the weapon in wonder.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!" She said with pride in her voice.

"So a really big gun?" Jaune looks at the monster of a weapon in awe. "You would make a good blacksmith!"

"Thanks..." Ruby blushes. "So what do you have?" Jaune pulls out his sword and shield.

"Nothing special, just a sword and shield." The weapon was nothing to write home about, but if need be I could teach him a thing or two about smithing once I contact the boy, maybe Ms. Rose could help.

"Nothing wrong with the classics." Ruby smiles but soon it fades away. "So why did you help me out back at there? In the courtyard?"

"Why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune quotes his mother. The lass is quite the friendly soul.

"Hmm..." Hey where are we going?" She looks around

"I was following you..." Great, these two are lost. With my influence, I help Jaune find his way to the auditorium.

 **V**

 **Normal POV**

"I'll keep this brief... You traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finishes his speech.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." Glynda spoke into the mic. "Your initiation is tomorrow. Be ready. You're dismissed." The rest of the day ends and night descends on the world. Jaune makes his way to the locker room and opens his suitcase.

'Good thing I caught my sisters putting my old onesie in my luggage, otherwise I would never live it down...' Jaune gets dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a blue and brown waffle shirt. He makes his way into the auditorium and finds a nice spot to sleep, it even has a view of the moon.

 **V**

"Okay let's see, locker number 636..." He searched up and down until he found it, which happens to be in front of two very attractive girls. The one in white looked like she was hatching a diabolical scheme. The other girl looks like she could hold her own in a fight.

Sensing her distress, Jaune begins operation 'wet blanket'. "Hey their snow angel, names Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said sounding suave and smooth.

"Ugh... Hello." Weiss groans

"Hello!" The other girl waves.

"So, I hear you were talking about teams, and I think we would make a good team." Jaune smiles. Weiss glares at Jaune, even more annoyed.

"I think being on a team with you would be grand." The gladiator girls smiles. Jaune looks to the young woman and smiles.

"Thanks-"

"Do you know who you're talking to!?" Weiss glowers at the young man.

"Can't say that I do..." Those words unhing Weiss.

"She's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello again!" Pyrhha smiles cheerfully. Jaune has heard of Pyrrha Nikos. During his training, he watched her matches to study her fights. Jaune decides to play dumb, just to the heiress off.

"Hi Pyrrha!" Jaune offers his hand and she shakes it.

"She won the Mistral tournament four times in a row." Something that he already knows, but still plays dumb.

"Cool." This seems to only anger the heiress.

"She was on the cover on Pumpkin Petes cereal!" Jaune decides to finally relent and feigns his surprise.

"That was you! They only have athletes and celebrities do that!" Jaune points at her in fake shock.

"Yes, but it's not very good for you..." It was her agent that talked her into that deal. To this day she hates that over sugery cereal.

"So now that you know who she is, do you really think that you're worthy to be her partner?" When hearing this from Weiss, he could no longer hide his lie.

"I'll be honest with you, I know who Pyrrha is and what she has done. I watched her fights in the tourney." This shocks the both of them. "I just feign ignorance because I'm sure she gets the star treatment back home."

"WHAT!?" Weiss sounded indignant.

"Welp! I got to go, see you two out on the field!" He opens his locker and grabs his sword and quickly makes his way out of the locker room.

"The nerve of that simplton!" Weiss begins to rant. All the while Pyrrha smiles faintly.

'Interesting...' She begins to hatch her own plans.

 **V**

It was at this moment in time that Asmund begun to hate Ozpin. Normally he wouldn't mind having Jaune go for a relic hunt in the middle of Grimm infested woods, he made a killing in Skyrim hunting down random heirlooms for some git who somehow lost it in a cave filled with Falmer. But now the boy is flying in the sky and falling to his doom.

But before he crashed to the ground, there was sudden jerk to Jaune's hoodie. Someone threw a spear at them and it caught on the hood, and it pinned him to a tree.

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Came the response.

A few minutes later there was a rustle in the bushes. Weiss steps out of the foilage and looks up. "Hey." No sooner he said hey she turns around and leaves.

"You came back!" It seems Ruby will be her partner. After waiting a few more moments Pyrrha appears.

"Hello again Jaune, do you have room for your team?" She smiles, arms crossed.

"So, nice throw... Can you get me down?" Pyrrha helps Jaune get down the tree. The two begin to make the trek to the ruin until they heard gunshots.

"Gunshots, it seems are allies have met the enemy." Pyrrha looks towards the sound of the gunfire.

"You think their good on their own?" Jaune looks to the sound with a hand on his blade. Pyrrha shakes her head.

"They'll be fine Jaune, let us continue." She pushes forward and moves a branch out of the way, only for it to his Jaune in his face.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha looks at the wound and becomes confused. "Why didn't your aura heal you?"

"My... Aura..." It was at this moment that Jaune remembers something very important. "GODDAMMIT!" His shout echos loud across the forest. "I forgot to get it unlocked!"

Oh... My... If you want, I can unlock it for you." Pyrrha offers. This lights up Jaunes eyes.

"You would! Thank Pyrrha, you're a lifesaver!" She gets close and places a hand on his chest.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." When she finishes, she feels some of her aura go into him. It was at this time, Jaune hears something different.

 _ **"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."**_ A thunderous voice roars inside his mind.

"Ugh..." Pyrrha's legs give out and she falls to the ground.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune bends down. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... Your aura it's..." Jaune looks to himself and is shocked. An other worldly pale blue energy swirls around his body.

"Holy... Pyrrha, is this normal?" The champion shakes her head.

"Some people have a lot of aura Jaune and you're one of them, but this..." The maelstrom of energy calms down and his wound disappears. "You have a lot of aura..."

"Oh... Cool, are you good to go?" He offers his hand.

"Yes, but waking your aura drained mine more then I thought, you'll have to lead." They continue their march.

 **V**

"The last pair has been formed, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, that poor boy..." Glynda Goodwitch changes the camera feed to Jaune and Pyrrha. "I don't understand why you allowed Mr. Arc to come to beacon." Glynda looks at the footage.

"I invited him because of his father." Glynda looks at the headmaster. "He told me that Jaune was trained by the whole family."

"I see... So he was home schooled." Home schooled, it happens when a family doesn't have the funds to send their child to combat school. However, the Arc family is a wealth family with no troubles with money due to the parents and the Arc sisters being successful huntsmen.

"Sapphire didn't even want him to become a huntsmen. She became disenfranchied with the modern huntsmen as a whole." Ozpin reminisce Sapphire's parting words. "She said the huntsmen have become glorified celerities only caring for status."

"It is true. Many of students only care for fame or revenge. Then we have students like Ms. Rose who wish to make the world a better place." Glynda looks at the camera feed and is mildly shocked at the amount of aura within Jaune. "Is this why you want him here?"

"It seems Mr. Arc has a large aura..." Ozpin remarks. 'On par with no one I've ever seen...'

 **V**

After walking north a little ways, the two come up to a large cave. At first Jaune thinks that the cave holds the artifact, but somethinng inside him is screaming at him that going in is a bad idea.

"You don't think it's in here do you?" Pyrrha looks inside the cave.

"I don't know, my gut is screaming at me that the cave is dangerous..." Jaune takes a step closer, only to be stopped by Pyrrha.

"If your instincts are telling you that it's a bad idea then trust your instincts. They can help you when your in a bind." Pyrrha sagely spoke.

"You're right let's-" Jaune hears a clicking sound from inside the cave. "Run like hell!" The two run as fast as they can. 'Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back!' Jaune looks back and is horrified at the sight of a deathstalker gaining on them. "WHY DID I LOOK BACK!"

 **V**

Yang had to admit, having Blake as a partner will be pretty cool. She's loud and brings the pain and Blake is quiet and precise, the two balance each other out. After walking through the forest thy come to a clearing with some old ruins in the middle.

"I think we found the relics." Blake comments. The two make their way to the ruins and see a collection of chess pieces on pedestals. "Chess pieces?"

"Looks like we're not the only ones to arrive." Yang makes her way to a pedestal and grabs the knight piece. "How about this cute pony?" Before Blake could comment she heard a girl screaming.

"Watch out!" Ruby screams as she falls from the sky. Suddenly she is hit by a blonde blur and the two fly towards a tree.

"Hey Ruby..." Jaune was hanging upside down from some branches. "Grabbing a Deathstalker tail is a bad idea..." Ruby chuckles. At the ruins, the huntresses to be looked on in confusion.

"Did your sister fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang was cut off when she sees a Ursa break through the forest foilage, only to die seconds later.

"Aww. It broke..." A girl short orange hair dress in a black vest, a sleeveless top with a hammer icon under the vest, pink fingertipless gloves, a pink skirt and shoes with the same icon.

"Nora... Don't do that again." A young man with a long sleeve dark green oriental tailcoat with black and gold trimming. He had black hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak of hair and magenta colored eyes. He looks towards his friend only to see her gone and at the ruins.

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle!" The girl's song is cut off by the boy yelling for her. "Coming Ren!" She skips away. Ruby climbed down the tree and quickly made her way to her sister.

"Did that girl just come here riding a Ursa?" Blake asks her partner.

"I-" Yang is interrupted by her sister, ready to give her a hug.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" The sisters go to hug but Nora appears in between them.

"NORA!" She cheers.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yells with the deathstalker on her tail.

"Did she just arrive with a deathstalker tailing her?" This makes Yang snap.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill for five seconds!" Five seconds passed and they hear someone yell at them from the sky.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss cries out in anguish.

"I said jump!" Ruby response.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said, indifferent to the heiress.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waves Blake off.

"She's falling." True to her words, her grasp weakens and she begins to fall. Being in a perfect position, Jaune quickly makes his way to the edge of the branch and jumps. He catches Weiss bridal style and smiles.

"Just droping in?" He looks down. "Ah crap..." He falls and lands on the ground with Weiss landing on his back.

"My hero." Weiss said in a condescending tone. Jaune groans in pain.

"My back..." He looks to see Ruby charging the deathstalker. "No don't fight it head on!" He forces Weiss off him and charges towards the deathstalker. To his horror, Ruby becomes pinned by a Nevermore feather. 'No...' But when all hope looked lost, a white blur flies past him and freezes one of the deathstalker pincers. With a sigh of relief, Jaune bends over with his hands on his knees.

'That was close, but...' Jaune looks to his shaking hands. 'Like before long ago, that blood lust...' It was that same feeling all those years ago with Ivory.

 **V**

"Looks like the Nevermore is coming back, do we have a plan?" Jaune looked at his fellow peers for ideas.

"Look, we're wasting time. Our mission is right there, there's no need for dilly dally." Weiss points to the chess pieces. Normally Jaune would agree, but something inside him is screaming at him to kill that Deathstalker.

"Normally running would be a good idea, but I don't think that eight legged death machine is going to be in a forgiving mood." Jaune points to the Deathstalker. "It's got eight legs and it's quick, even if we run it will catch up with us in no time." Yang places her hands on her hips.

"Okay vomit boy, what do we do?" A smile appears on his face.

"When a predator spots a wounded or trapped prey it kills it, there's no way a predator would pass up a free meal." This confuses everyone.

"We're not predators you dunce! Our mission is to recover the artifacts and return, not to kill grimm!" Weiss scolds Jaune.

"'Never leave your enemy a chance to recover. If they show any signs of weakness then you go in for the kill.' That what my sister taught me about fighting." It was a leeson that Noir taught him when it came to fighting. When your enemy is weak, you finish them.

"Sound brutal vomit boy, I dig it!" Yang smirk devilishly.

"But you can't fight it on your own!" Pyrrha yells, indignant at the idea of leaving her partner behind.

"If I can't kill it then I'll slow it down, maybe cut off one of it's legs." Hearing this made Nora's eyes glimmer.

"If your gonna fight it then I'm staying too! I wanna break its legs!" Nora cheers

"Wait-"

"If Nora is staying then so am I." Ren steps forward.

"Hold on-"

"I'm staying too." Jaune looks at Pyrrha in shock. "I will not leave my partner to fight a grimm out of his skill level." Hearing this makes Weiss groan irratiated.

"If your done wasting our time then we're going!" Weiss turns and grabs a knight chesspiece.

"Don't forget to grab a relic!" Ruby yells and grabs her own chesspiece. Jaune, Ren Pyrrha and Nora take the time to grab a chess piece. Once they have secured their relics they ready themselves for battle. The soon to be formed team looks at Jaune.

"Well Jaune, do you have a plan?" Ren asked as he readies his Stormflowers. Jaune looks at the Deathstalker and quickly forms a plan.

"Stick to it's right flank, thanks to Weiss it's defenseless. But watch out for that tail!" The four teens charge towards Deathstalker. "Attack it's legs Nora! Ren, distract the tail! Pyrrha, you're with me!"

"Right!" The four charge the Deathstalker. Nora dashes towards the right side and transforms Magnhild into her hammer form.

"Hammer time!" She slams her hammer on to one of its legs and pulls the hammers trigger, resulting in a blast that blows up one of the Deathstalker legs.

Ren jumps on the body of the giant scorpion body and jumps towards the stinger. He begins to fire one of his Stormflowers on skin that connects the stinger to its tail.

Pyrhha and Jaune attacked the Deathstalker to draw its attention away from Ren and Nora. The two pellet the giant grimm with sword strikes. The Deathstalker swings its left pincer, only to be blocked by Jaune, this sends him reeling back. But instead of feeling worried or scared Jaune is excited, this was more fun then training with his family.

'This feeling...' His blood boils, his heartbeats quicken and a smile grace's his face. 'I love this feeling!' It was a intoxicating sensation. He wanted nothing more then to **dominate** his enemy.

"Ren!" Nora's yell brings Jaune back to reality. The ninja was thrown off the tail and into one of the pillars by the ruins.

"Stay focused!" Jaune regins in Nora. He looks to see that the stinger is hanging by a thread, a simple swing of a sword could cut it off. His eyes look towards Pyrhha's shield and comes up with a idea.

"Pyrrha!" Understanding what he wants she throws her shield at the stinger and cuts it clean off. It falls and impales itself into the Deathstalker. Pyrrha's shield returns to her and allows Jaune to finish his full plan. "Nora, nail it!" Pyrrha readies her shield as a springboard. Nora hops on and uses the blast from her hammer to boast herself in the air. With a chuckle she descends and slams the hammer onto the stinger. It's own stinger pierces the exoskeleton and the Deathstalker is lobotomized.

"We did it!" Nora cheers, but stops when she spots Ren. "REN, NOOO!" She runs over to Ren and cradles him with his head on her lap. "You have not died in vain! The spider reject is dead, good night sweet prince."

"Nora I'm fine." Ren deadpan tone did not sway Nora.

"Then your near life ending wounds have been avenged!" Nora yells in a cheerful tone.

"Nora, my aura cushened my landing." Even that did not stop her.

"Then rest well, I shall get you your own castle!"

"Nora, I can walk." Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha made their way to grab their rook pieces. Pyrrha looked at her new partner concerned. During the fight she caught the look in her partners eyes. I was the look of a warrior who revels in violence and loves to fight.

'Perhaps it was a spur of the moment. Some huntsmen can get too into fighting.' Different thoughts race through Jaune's mind.

'Man, what the heck is happening to me? Am I turning into a psychopath? I hope not because heroes can't be psychopaths.' Jaune grabs the rook piece. "Now we better check on Ruby and the others." They quickly make their way in the dierction where Ruby and the others went. After running for a good five minutes they arrived to more ruining built on the side of a crevasse. What they saw shocked them.

"Whoa..." Jaune mutters. Ruby was dragging the Nevermore up the side of the cliff with her scythe, using the recoil of her weapon to boost herself up the cliffside. When she reaches the peak of the cliff she decapitates the Nevermore.

 **V**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forword you four are team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester!" Everyone in the amphitheater claps.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. You retrived the white rook pieces, from this day forward you four are team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." This shocks Jaune. "Congrats young man." Pyrrha punches him lightly on his arm.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!" Hearing this makes Yang move in to hug her sister. All the while Weiss looks indignant.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheers. Ozpin looks at the cheering crowd and smiles.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an..." The headmaster looks over to Jaune and Ruby. "Interesting year."

 **A/N Another chapter for the book. I did change something like the Deathstalker battle and some dialogue, I didn't want to repeat everything word for word. Anyways, read and review please, it helps.**

 **Edited on 2-5-18- fixed some errors.**

 **Jawsonyou67- Jaune won't be able to use the dragon call, not for a long time. I was going to have Paar pull a heroic sacrifice to save Jaune during the battle of beacon, or have Odahviing arrive and fight the grimm dragon.**

 **Karma-Soldier-Thanks, glad you like it.**

 **Virroz I wasn't a fan of the Stormcloaks. But I do hope you continue reading.**

 **Next time- The new year begins, but Jaune has questions. What was that language he heard? Why does he go crazy when he fights?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Inheritor of the voice**

The newly formed team JNPR arrives to their new home for the next four years. It was a large dorm room with enough space to house all of their belongings. Luckily the room already had beds in place. They didn't move them since the beds were in all four corners of the room. After they decided on which beds to take, they decorate the dorm and made their way to the kitchen. Pyrrha and Janue were in charge of cooking tonight.

"I must say Jaune I didn't know you can cook." Pyrrha comments, impressed by how impressive the meal looked.

"Thanks Pyrrha. Lasagna was the first thing I made with my mom. What about you, did you learn how to cook from your mom?" Jaune asks. Pyrrha shakes her head.

"No, I was too busy training." Pyrrha sighs. "My sole goal was to improve my skills to win tournaments."

"Providing for the family?" Jaune inquires. "Tournaments do give out big cash prizes right?" Pyrrha nods.

"They do but I never needed the money, my family is well off on its own." Pyrrha decides to change the subject. "Jaune, do you enjoy fighting?" The question makes Jaune remember the fight he had with the Deathstalker. The feeling to dominate and destroy his foes without mercy felt amazing.

"S-sometimes, but not always." Jaune answers. "Looks like dinner's ready, can you go tell Ren and Nora." Pyrrha goes into the common room, leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts.

 **V**

After a big dinner to celebrate becoming a team, all of Team JNPR decide to turn in for the night. It felt weird that he and Ren would be in the same room as Pyrrha and Nora. He has shared a room with his sisters before but this was different. He's not dumb enough to try anything, but he just might walk in on one of them changing.

'I guess I'll have to knock before I open up the door.' Jaune thought to himself. The young man had a few passing thoughts before finally falling asleep. Suddenly, he feels a jolt and he wakes up, but something was different. For one thing, he was on the peak of a mountain. He looked around confused, where was he, Atlas?

 _ **"At long last, the time has come."**_ A voice bellows loudly. Jaune looks behind him and sees a large ghost wearing dragon armor. _**"I must thank that girl for finally bridging a connection to our souls."**_

"Who are you...?" Jaune weakly asked.

 _ **"I have been watching you since you were a young boy."**_ The ghost approaches him. _**"I have been pushing you so you may realize your dream. I am the dragonborn Asmund Scalerender!"**_ His very voice shakes the mountain. All of this is confusing Jaune.

"I have questions?"

 _ **"What are they."**_

"How long have you watched over me, and when did you start?" Jaune asked.

 _ **"It began with my death... For some reason I was denied my respite in Sovngarde and bound to your being. It was the day that you almost died, the day you were struck by lightning."**_ Asmund explains to the would be knight.

"What's Sovngarde?"

 _ **"It is the afterlife for all warrior from my world. Many of my brother Nords become warriors to honor their families or to seek fame. Inside the hall of Valor I met many legendary figures from all of the ages."**_ This threw Jaune through a loop.

"Wait, your world? You're from another world?" The dragonborn nods.

 _ **"Yes, I am not from this world. I will tell you my story..."**_ Asmund begins telling Jaune his life story, how he nearly died at Helgan, when he first fought his first dragon, when he found out he was Dovahkiin, and when he answered the greybreads summons.

Then he told Jaune about the Thu'um. Never before had Jaune heard of such a mighty power. According to Asmund, the Thu'um can bend reality to the users whim, It could even slow time, control the weather, and so much more. He was also a werewolf for a time and the leader of a group known as the companions.

Asmund also told Jaune about Alduin the world eater and how he defeated him in Sovngarde with the help of three mighty heroes who banished Alduin out of time.

Asmund also joined a group of vampire hunters and explored the soul cairn which sounds like a absolute hell hole, then got his hands on a magical bow that turn the sun into a death ray.

After slaying the vampire lord, he was attacked by dragon cultist who followed the first Dragonborn Miraak. Jaune was also unnerved by Hermaeus Mora and his realm of Apocrypha. The final battle between Asmund and Miraak topped any story that his father and grandfather told him.

He also told Jaune how he came to own the many relics of the Daedric princes. When Jaune asked why he did their bidding, Asmund told him that it was better for him to own the relics then have then in the hands of some fanatic that would speard the prince's influence.

The one prince that Jaune hates with a passion is Molag bal. The daedra prince is pure evil in his eyes.

"How could a demon like that exist... He created the vampires by raping a innocent woman just to spit in the face of your gods!" Anger and worry course through his mind. If Molag Bal finds a way to his world and decides to recreate the vampire through his first method... The thought his sisters, his partner, the girls on Ruby's team or god forbid Ruby herself being the Daedra's first victim made Jaune angry.

 _ **"You have no reason to be angry Jaune. Molag Bal has no way to come to this world."**_ Hearing that didn't help Jaune.

"I know..." Jaune grits his teeth, thinking of hypothetical scenarios. "But somewhere in Remnant, someone has the same mind set that Molag Bal has, that they can do whatever that want!" Jaune glares at Asmund with conviction. "I want to be the shield to protect those who can't protect themselves from evil!"

 _ **"The people do not need a shield."**_ Asmund began speaking. _**"The people need a sword. A sword that will cut down all forms of evil. It is why I guided you with my influence, so you will need to be ready for the storm that is to come."**_

"Wait... You mean my desire to be a huntsmen wasn't my own?" Jaune becomes worried, is he his own person or being controlled?

 _ **"It is your desire to be a huntsmen, I only pushed you towards your goal. When others told you that you can't be a huntsmen you ignored them and pushed forward. I just made it so that you wouldn't be swayed so easily."**_ The Dragonborn explained.

"Okay, but am I becoming a psychopath?" Jaune asked. "Since I recovered from my near death experience I'm really violent, why is that?"

 _ **"It is a curse or a blessing. Now that I'm a part of you, you have the same desire to dominate like all Dovah. While I may be Dovahkiin that doesn't mean I am exempt from the desire. You can overcome this nature by sheer willpower."**_

"Right so meditate and control myself, got it!" Another question surfaces. "Does this mean I can use the Thu'um?" The Dragonborn nods.

 _ **"Yes, but the Thu'um isn't the only power I had at my command. At a time I wielded magic and could make the shadows my own allies. I even made my own weapons and armor, but first we will focus on the Thu'um."**_

"Okay, so how are you-" Orange tendrils of energy fly towards Jaune. He could feel the knowledge of the Thu'um flow into his mind.

 _ **"I have passed on my knowledge of the first shout I learned. This is the power you will wield."**_ A ghostly figure of a beowolf appears. _**"FUS RO DAH!"**_ A powerful shockwave barrels towards the ghostly grimm and sends the beast flying off the mountain

"Whoa..."

 _ **"Over time I shall teach you more words of power. But that can wait, I've kept you long enough. Goodbye Jaune."**_ Everything begins to fade away.

 **V**

Jaune opens his eyes and jumps out of his bed. The young man decides it's time to get ready for his first day at Beacon. First he gets what he needs for a shower and gets ready for his first day. After he takes a shower and brushes his teeth and gets his uniform on, but has one problem.

"Stupid tie..." He grumbles as he tries to fix his tie.

"Hello Jaune, having trouble?" Jaune looks behind him and sees Pyrrha in her uniform and ready for class.

"Whoa! You don't waste any time getting ready." This makes pyrrha smile.

"Of course, I don't want to be late for our first day." She gets closer to him and begins to help him with his tie. "Allow me." She fixes his tie.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you're a lifesaver." Jaune smiles.

"Oh it's nothing." The two are greeted by Ren and Nora. "I take it you two are ready for today."

"Yep!" Nora raises her hand while Ren nods. The four begin to review their schedule when Jaune hears Weiss yell.

"We're going to be late!" Team JNPR peeks outside their dorms and sees Team RWBY make a mad dash down the hall.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late!" Jaune and his team follow suite and quickly make their way to the first class of the day

 **V**

 **Asmunds POV**

"Ahem, welcome students to Grimm studies. I am your professor for the class Peter Port! Now then... Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey! Huh ha!" Really, this was Beacon. Jaune could be using this time for training, not listening to this bloated horker. The man keeps going on and on about his exploits, something about his youth and his grandfather smelling of cabbages, NO ONE CARES!

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable!" What does honor have to do with capturing a beowolf. "A true huntsman must be dependable." That does make sense. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" He does make good points, I just wished he didn't waste our time with such nonsense about his life.

"So, who among you believes themselves tobe the embodiment of these traits?" Before I could react, Weiss raises her hand.

"I do sir!" Weiss shouts.

"Well then, let's find out!" The honker of a man turns and gestures to a cage with a grimm inside.

 **V**

"Bravo, it seems we have a huntress in the making!" Really Port? That was the most pathetic display I have ever seen. Hopefully that girl will be sorted out soon. After the class ends, the tension between team RWBY skyrockets with Weiss yelling at Ruby. After history class, was at last combat class. Unfortunately it was just a glorifed school lesson about the rules of the class.

"Well it looks like the first day is over." Jaune sighs as he makes his way back to the dorms. The rest of the team seem to be left with their own devices. "I'm just going to get out of my uniform and-" He bumps into a larger young man. The man- no boy glares down at Jaune before shoving him into the hallway wall.

"Watch it loser!" The boy sneers before he and his mooks walk away laughing.

"Great, I guess he's a bully..." No doubt that runt will be a problem. For now, it's time for some training.

 **V**

 **Third person Pov**

After getting dressed into his normal outfit, Jaune decides to watch some TV. But plans have a way of not working. As he was about to sit down he hears a voice call out to him from his mind.

 _'You don't plan on slacking off do you boy?'_ It was none other then Asmund. Jaune expresses his surprise in the most eloquent way possible.

"Holy crap what the heck!" He quickly looks around for the voice.

 _'Inside your head boy, don't yell, just think.'_ Asmund said. _'It would be odd if you bagan to talk to yourself.'_

'Okay...' Jaune thought. 'Can you hear me?'

 _'Yes.'_

"Great, now I won't have a moment of privcy..." Jaune grumbles.

 _'I'll leave you to your own devices when we're done.'_ This confuses Jaune, until he remembers the Thu'um.

'Thats right, the Thu'um. Are you going to teach me more about it?' Jaune asked mentally.

 _'In due time, but for now we train! You've been sitting and listening to lectures all day, that could have been time used to hone your skills.'_

'But were I'm I going to train?' Jaune began to think of places that would do for training grounds.

 _'How about the roof?'_ Hearing this makes Jaune smile.

'Right.' He grabs his sword and make his way to the rooftop, on his way he wonders what training he'll go through.

 **V**

On top of the dorm roof, Jaune unsheaths his sword. _'First, visualize an enemy before you.'_ Using the memories of Asmund, Jaune creates a mental image of a bandit. The bandit wore hide armor and wields a simple steel sword. Jaune charges the imaginary bandit and swings his sword, aiming for his neck. The bandit dodges and counters with a overhead slash.

Jaune raises his shield to block the blade. _'Your shield is more then just a means to defend, smash it into your enemies face to stun them.'_ Following Asmunds instructions Jaune bashes his shield into the bandits face causing him to stumble. _'When they are stunned go on the attack, do not relent until they are dead.'_ Jaune begins to swing his sword, cutting into the flesh of the phantom bandit.

 _'Finish off your opponent! Stab them in the heart then slice their neck!'_ This seems to be overkill but Jaune follow his instructions. He stabs the bandit in the heart and pulls out his blade then performs a spinning slice towards his opponents neck. _'Once more! This time imagine a beowolf.'_ Jaune imagines a normal beowolf. _'A common tactic that all beowolves use is to pounce towards their enemy. They not only get smarter with age but stronger as well. Disable their advantage, aim for the legs!'_ The imaginary beowolf lunges towards Jaune. The young man steps back and swings towards its left knee making it buckle and then stabs it under its jaw.

Jaune lost track of the time he spent on the roof fighting imaginery enemies. After 'killing' his twentith enemy, Asmund told him to stop. _'Good and then I want you to practice your shout. But be careful using unrelenting force! You can knock down a wall or worse.'_ Jaune nods and makes his way to the railing.

"Okay... Here we go... So do I just say fus ro dah or..." He could hear Asmund facepalm.

 _'No, you must shout it not speak it! Pour your soul into your voice and SHOUT!'_ The volume of Asmunds voice makes Jaune jump.

"Okay I got it..." Jaune takes a deep breath and activates his aura, channeling it into his throat. **"FUS RO DAH!"** A thunderous shockwave barrels out of his mouth before fading. "Holy crap that was loud!"

 _'Do be careful of using your Thu'um. You can cause great pain to those around you.'_ Asmund lectures was about to continue when the door to the roof opens.

"Jaune, are you up here?" He turns to find Pyrrha. "What are you doing? You missed dinner."

"Wait, what?" Jaune looks at his scroll. "Wow, I've been training for three hours." This piques Pyrrha's curiosity.

"You were training?" Jaune nods.

"My sisters always said that if you have spare time then that time you can use to train." Jaune remembers the training that he went through back home. "Of course sometime I get a little too into training and..." Jaune trails off, remembering one example.

 **Five years ago**

"Gah!" A twelve year old Jaune drops his wooden sword and falls on his behind. Blanc stood over her brother with her wooden sword on her shoulder.

"Come on baby brother, let's take five. It's tougher for you since you don't have aura." Blanc towers over him. She wore training gear designed for mock battles and her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail.

"N-No way! I can still fight!" Jaune grabs his sword and gets up. Blanc sighs and closes her icy blue eyes.

"You can't keep pushing yourself Jaune, it will be the death of you." This doesn't stop Jaune.

"I'll stop when I can't move!" With a battle cry, Jaune charges his sister. That whole day he sparred with Blanc.

 **Present**

"After that I took a week off from training." Jaune finishes his story. The story stuns the champion.

"I see, you pushed yourself very hard to get here, I'm impressed with your resolve." Pyrrha feels her respect for her leader soar. "But don't work yourself to hard. Doing so will be detrimental to you health. Now let's get going, I heard some thunder on the way here." Jaune stares blankly at Pyrrha. She didn't mean...

"Jaune, are you coming?" The champion was already at the door waiting.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He quickly makes his way to his partner.

 **V**

The first week of school has finally come to an end. Unlike most students who would use this time to rest and relax, Jaune would use this time to train. When he wakes up early saturday morning he first eats some breakfeast. After breakfeast, he gets his gym bag and makes his way to the gym. Once he arrives he makes his way to the locker and changes into a muscle shirt and gym shorts. When he enters the facility he is surprise when he sees Nora wearing her gym clothes lifting weight. She puts down the weights and greets her leader.

"Hiya Jaune!" She waves. "Here to make some gains?"

"You could say that. Do you want to workout together?" This makes Nora smile.

"Awesome! A gym buddy, I am going to pump-" Nora clasp and points to Jaune. "You up!"

'Why do I have the feeling I just dug my own grave?' Jaune wondered grimmly.

 _'I think the lass is going to put you through the ringer...'_ Asmund adds his two cent. The two begin what Jaune could only describe as hell. It was the longest hour in Jaune's young life.

"And we are done." Nora grabs a towel. "Time to hit the showers, you did pretty good to day Jaune." The young man was drenched in sweat and felt sore all over. If it weren't for his family's training, he would no doubt be on the floor, or in a body cast.

"Thanks Nora, let's do this again sometime." This makes Nora smile.

"Okey dokey!" She skips away. Jaunes body feels as if it was on fire. Every muscle on his body ached and he would need to rest before he could do anything else.

"A nice cold shower sounds nice... Or a ice bath..." He makes his way the the locker room.

 **V**

It was early in the evening when Jaune decided to practice the thu'um. However, he needed a place where he could pracitce his shouts without drawing attetion. As he was roamming the halls of Beacon, he comes across the arena. Luckily no one was using the facility at the moment, it's a perfect time to practice his shouts.

"Okay, I just go to find a training dummy or-" Jaune goes to the facility console. "Okat, let's see... AK-130 activation protocall? This must be it!" As he was about to activate the program he hears someone clear his throat. He turns to see professor Goodwitch.

"May I ask what you are doing here Mr. Arc?" Glynda stares cooly at the young man. Thinking quickly, Jaune decides to tell her the half truth.

"I was just looking for a place to practice my semblance!" He gives a brief explanation. The professors gaze softens slightly.

"I see, then I shall observe." Before he could say something, Glynda's cold gaze silences him. She pulls out her scroll and taps a icon on the screen. A AK-130 comes out of a storage unit. The droid makes it's way in front of Jaune, standing three meters away. "Demostrate your semblance young man."

"Okay..." He channels his aura into his throat and shouts. **"FUS RO DAH!"** A blast of unrelenting force barrels towards the droid. When the shockwave washes over the droid, it is sent flying and impacts the wall with enough force to make a small crater in the wall. Glynda is stunned by the power of the shout. She has seen many different kinds semblance in her long career, but not one that's like Jaunes.

"I see..." If she sees his semblance a few more times then she'll be able to find out how it works. "An impressive display mister Arc, care for an encore?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jaune said skeptic about the idea. "I don't want to trash the schools robots or school property." Glynda taps an icon on the touch screen. This activates four more AK-130s.

"You have nothing to fear mister Arc. Now display your semblace again." All of the droids, including the one he launched are now huddled together and took a formation with two in the front and three in the back. With all of them close together he can knock all of them back. Channeling his aura into his throat he shouts once more.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"** All of the droid are launched back and slam into the wall. Impressed with the power of his semblance, Glynda decides that it's time for some questions.

"Have you recently awakened to your semblance?" Glynda begins her inquires, and they won't be stopping until a question of her own is answered. Why was Jaune invited to attend Beacon.

"Yeah, it was after the first day of the semester. I was experimenting with my aura, seeing if I could channel it to other parts of my body, like my arms and legs." Glynda nods. "But instead of going into my arms or legs it went into my throat. At first I thought I was going throw up but instead I just shouted really loud." Jaune hoped that would curve her inquires.

"I understand. But mister Arc." She glares at Jaune. "That exercise is very dangerous for a novice in aura like yourself. Aura manipulation is something that's covered in combat schools. Something that your family left out."

"My mom wanted to unlock my aura as a going away gifts, but..." Jaune trails off. Glynda sighs and nods.

"Yes, your mother is quite forgetful... She was one of my students..." Glynda said lightly, not wanting to insult Jaune's mother. "But we're getting off topic. Aura manipulation is dangerous you could have suffered from aura exertion which can lead to aura defintioncy, lethargy, and worse yet, aura failure." She grimly explains.

"Right, so I shouldn't-" Before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"However, due to your semblance unique nature, I will be lenient. Just be careful when using your semblance Jaune."

"Understood!" The knight nods. "I'm gonna- oh wait the droids!" He looked to see the droids on the ground. Glynda a taps on her scroll, the droids stand up and make their way to the droid storage area.

"Now before I go, I have one more question." Jaune looks away from the battered droids and looks at the professor. "What does Fus Ro Dah mean." His eyes widen like he was caught in a car's headlights. Before he could think of something, Asmund spoke to him.

 _'Repeat everything I say.'_ Jaune gives a mental okay to the last dragonborn.

"They're trigger words, or what I like to call them, words of power." Jaune explains, mimicking Asmund word for word. "These words mean nothing by themselves but when used with my semblance, I can turn these words into a force of power." He looks at the wall behind him.

"I see... Well mister Arc, I have work to do, be sure to finish any homework that's been assigned to you." Jaune nods and makes his way out of the arena. The professor looks at the indented wall. "Words of power..." It was odd to the combat instructor, word have no physical power and yet the damage doesn't lie.

"Mister Arc has a unique semblance doesn't he?" Glynda turns and sees the headmaster with a cup of coffee in his hands. He makes his way to the wall and inspects the damage. "To think, this is what he can do right now, I wonder how far he'll go?"

"What do you mean?" Glynda makes her way to the headmaster.

"When I was talking to Alabaster, he told me about Jaune. Since his near death experience, Jaune has an insatiable drive to become stronger. Even after being stopped by his mother, he didn't stop honing his skills. When I met him a year ago, I saw determination in his eyes. Determination that I haven't seen I quite some time." Ozpin finishes his story. "Does that quell any doubts you have about Jaune?"

"Until I see him perform in my class then we'll see, now don't you have paperwork to do?" Glynda puts more edge in her voice when mentioning paperwork.

"I know, with the Vytal festival appoarching we will have a influx of students coming for the tournament." Ozpin leaves the arena to do paperwork. As for the combat instructor, she now has a mystery to solve. What are these words of power? Do they really exist or was it a lie created by a young man's imagination.

 **V**

The city of Vale is home to many people. Most of these people work or live in the market district, which is home to many stores for the budding huntsmen and the simple citizen. One store, a bookstore is home to one man by the name of Tukson, proud own of Tukson's book trade with every book under the sun. However, this man has a dark secret. Tukson was once part of the white fang.

He didn't mind the new leaderships ideas, in fact he like it. But over time the cruelty and violence became too much and decided to leave. This was a death sentence, especially since Adam Taurus is in charge of the Vale branch. He plans on leaving for Vacuo and hopefully avoid the white fang.

The store doors bell rings singling the arrival of a customer. Tukson makes his way to the front of the store.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the..." His greeting dies on his lips when he is greeted by the sight of his customer. The customer is a tall man standing at six foot nine with a large muscular frame. He wears a black skin tight muscle shirt, bandages are wrapped tightly around his forearms, a pair of tan slacks and black combat boots. He had long straggly light brown hair that was slowly turning grey due to his age, a pair of piercing brown eyes and a wolf tail on his back side.

The only accessory he has is a ring. This ring is held from a chain bead necklace that hangs around his neck. The ring has a wolf head with markings by both sides of the insignia.

"Tukson! It is good to see you! You're not dead yet!" The man exclaims with open arms.

"Are you here to fix that Granz?" Tukson readied himself for a fight, but to his surprise, Granz shook his head.

"How about some coffee, I need a pick me up." Seeing that he isn't here to kill him, Tukson takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good..." Tukson and Granz make their way to the kitchen.

"You got any atlesian brew, they might be all bigots but they have damn good coffee." Tukson opens a cupboard door.

"I only save the good stuff after a book signing, but for you I'll make an exception." This makes Granz smile.

"Ah, how nice of you..." Tukson begins to brew some atlesian coffee. "So, when are you getting the hell out of Vale. You don't got much time."

"Before the festival starts, I think that's the best time to leave." Tukson grabs a two coffee cups. "What do you want with your coffee?"

"Black. If you think that's a good time then guest again. Sienna Khan thinks Adam is going rouge. she sent me in to keep an eye on him." The news of Adam going rouge surprises Tukson.

"What do you mean rouge?" Tukson asked. "He's always been loyal to the fang." He pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Granz.

"You know Adam's a few screws loose. The kid's never been right in the head." Granz takes a sip from the cup. "He's allied himself with humans." This nearly made Tukson choke.

"Humans!? He hates humans with a buring passion. The only ones he tolerates are sympathizers, and even then he won't hesitate to kill them if they get in his way."

"Well these humans aren't sympathizers. Their's five of them. The first is Roman Torchwick and his litte assassin. The three others are unknown to Sienna, which is why I'm keeping an eye on Adam." He places his coffee down on the table. "The leader seems to have powers that are boarder line magical, commanding fire. A girl with a very dangerous semblance if used correctly, and a sociopath who enjoys killing."

"Their that bad?" Tukson asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"It's their smell... The leader reeks of Grimm, it's like she has one inside her body." Granz snarls. "Whatever that wench is planning is doesn't bode well for the Fang or the people of Vale. Sienna uses violence where it is needed, but Adam's campaigns always end with too much blood to clean up. Human's have a bad habit of taking it out on innocent faunus, something Adam fails to see."

"Does he know your here in Vale yet, or the fact that your talking to me? He could use that against you and have Sienna order your death." Tukson spoke with worry in his heart.

"Adam knows I'm coming, but doesn't know I'm here yet." Granz takes another sip from his coffee. "Even if Adam does find out, what's he going to do about it? I got years of victories and defeats under my belt. I been fighting long before he was even conceived."

"You're right about that, I've seen you fight." Tukson remembers the first conflict with the SDC. "You're a true beast in battle. I remember when you tore a droid apart with your bare hands and that was when you didn't have your weapon with you."

"Yeah, those were the good old days..." Granz frowns and leans forward. "The grunts that join nowaday have no idea how bad it really was, those runts think they got it bad but they don't, their lucky to be born in this age..."

"Yes, things were truly bad. But it's gotten better."

"It has, but the damage has been done and they won't let the wounds heal." Granz finishes off his coffee. "Well it's been swell Tukson, I got to go, and remember to get the hell out of here." He stands and makes his way out of the kitchen and out of the store.

As he walks down the sidewalk, he is greeted by the odd stare or the look of utter contempt. A little boy points at Granz. "Mommy, mommy look a wolf man!" The mother grabs her child by his pointing hand.

"Don't, that big bad wolf will eat you up." She said in a sing song like voice. The mother then glares hatefully at Granz. As he walks down the street, his hearing picks up the whispers of the people, all of them spiteful.

"Hey you! Old man, I'm talking to you!" He looks to see a young teen clad in armor. He was flanked by his goons. "You should know that your kind aren't welcome here, so why don't you go back to your dirt hole of a den and..." Granz turns around and walks away. "HEY!"

'I'm too old for this...' Walks away from the teen. Before he could get far, a hand grabs his tail.

"I wasn't done talk you dirty mongral!" The teen yanks on the tail hard, which causes Granz to grab the teen by the neck and lift him in the air. "I can't breath...!"

"You ever heard the saying don't poke the Ursa runt?" The teen nods. "Good, now I'm going to let you go and you and your nameless mooks are going to run as fast as you can, got that?" Granz drops the teen to the ground. The armored clad boy looks at the man's eyes and sees that they turned dark amber.

'Weren't his eyes...' Before he could finish his thought, his friends pick him up.

"C'mon Cardin! Let's get the heck out of here!" The one with the mohawk shouts, snapping him out of his stupor. Granz looks at the teens retreating forms and sighs.

"They don't make them like they use too..." Granz grumbles as he walks down the sidewalk. As he walks down the street he hears a middle aged man grumble.

"I don't like that man's wolfish grin..."

 **A/N Another chapter for the record. Read and review please it boost my spirits.**

 **Guest- I want to thank you for the review. It was a bit wordy but a review like this will help me in the long run. I hope that you continue to read my story.**

 **SpecterXCove-I'm glad you like it.**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin- I don't have plans for Alduin coming to Remnant.**

 **BlazeBlaster1999-Thanks for following, I'm glad I'm not the only one that doesn't like the stormcloaks.**

 **Emma Swan-The DarkSwan- With Jaunes aura awakened, Asmund will be taking a more active role. As for Cinder and her goons, all I'll say is that they will suffer.**

 **Next time- Glynda begins her investigation on the words of power, all the while Jaune learns more from Asmund. Granz meets up with Adam, much to Adam's displeasure.**

 **Edited on 2-6-18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Elder scrolls.**

 **Chapter 4 Story teller**

The second week of the first semester starts and Jaune has set up a training routine. On Monday nights he would go to the gym with Nora. The pink clad bomber exclaimed to Pyrrha and Ren that Jaune would be her gym buddy. Hearing this shocked Ren since Nora is strongest woman he knows.

On wednesday he would spar with Pyrrha. He and Pyrrha became good friends at brake neck speeds. The gladiator liked the fact that Jaune treats her like a normal person and not someone to be placed on a pedestal, or worshiped as some sort of goddess of victory.

On thursday he would meditate with Asmund. The dragonborn became his instructor in the ways of the voice. Like the Greybreads before him, Asmund showed him how to harness the power of the thu'um. So far he has learned two new shouts. One was whirlwind sprint, and the other was throw voice.

When friday came he decided to once again practice his new shouts. However, when he made his way to the sparring arena he saw the Glynda tending to the arena

"Oh, hello professor. Tending to the arena?" Jaune waves to the professor. The professor in question turned and looked at the budding huntsman.

"Yes. I take it you want to practice your semblance again." The deputy headmistress said. Jaune nods to his professor.

"Yeah, but if the arena is out for service I could always find another place." Jaune didn't mind if he couldn't practice today. "Tomorrow is the weekend so that would be a good time to find a place to train."

"That won't be necessary, but the AK-130s are out for maintenance so you won't be using them today." Glynda said. Jaune didn't mind that the droids were out, today he was going to practice his whirlwind sprint and throw voice.

"That's okay, my shouts aren't just for offense." This confuses Glynda, his shouting semblance as he calls it seems like a heavy hitting semblance.

"Check this out... Zul Mey Gut!" A small and invisible wave flies towards the ground behind the professor.

 _"Hey thunder thighs!"_ This made Glynda turn around, ready to send a disrespectful critin into a wall with her telekinesis but finds no one there. She turns to her student with a stern look in her eyes.

"Care to explain mister Arc." The tone in her voice made Jaune sweat bullets.

"I can throw my voice and fool people. Sorry about that..." Throw your own voice and using it to distract someone does sound useful, but that only raises more questions about his semblance.

"I see, if thats all-"

"I got more." Jaune walks towards the edge of the arena. "WULD!" The young huntsman in training moves to the other side of the arena in a blink of an eye. "That's called my whirlwind sprint! I'm almost as fast as Ruby."

"Very intresting mister Arc." This didn't make sense to the teacher at all, how does shouting make you as fast as the wind? Where did Jaune learn these words of power as he calls them, and how many more are there? "I do have other things to tend to mister Arc, so we will have to end this session today."

"Oh, okay I'll see you later." Instead of walking to the door he shouts wuld to get off the arena and to the door.

"Young man you will not use your semblance like that understand!" Her shout makes Jaune shiver.

"Sorry ma'am just showing off!" This made Asmund chuckle.

 _'Reminds me of the time I would use my Thu'um in cities.'_ Asmund comments as Jaune makes his way out of the combat arena.

 **V**

Glynda watches as her young pupil leaves the combat arena. His semblance made no sense at all and shattered the fundamentals of semblance's. At first she would have written of his semblance as a voice manipulation due to his throw voice and unrelenting force. Then he uses something he calls whirlwind sprint, since when did words allow a person to move as fast as the wind.

"Wait..." Glynda experiences an epiphany. "Maybe it's not a voice manipulation semblance. He said that his semblance is triggered by words." The pieces began to come together. "His semblance is triggered by these words of power which means that each word he learns has a different effect." At first she wrote these words of power off as some sort of random phrase, like a team leader giving orders for a certain attacks.

"If this is true then..." Glynda leaves the combat arena and decides to visit a colleague.

 **V**

Glynda opens the classroom door that belongs to Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. If anyone can help her with this it's him. "Ah Good evening Glynda it's good to see you!" The green haired man spoke a mile a minute. "You just caught me on my way out, is there something you need?"

"Bart, what do you know about ancient languages?" The professor asked.

"Why my dear you've come to the right man!" In a flash the man was gone, then he comes back with a large black cover tome six inches thick. On the center of the cover is a diamond insignia in the shape of a dragon. "As you know there was at a time four languages, but with the advent of the common tongue they became obsolete." He opens the large tome. "Tell me, have you heard of any of the lost Civilizations of the pre kingdom era?"

"Not much is known about the pre kingdom age, why do you ask?" Glynda wondered what a lost civilization has to do with all of this.

"Look inside this book and tell me if you can read it." Inside the tome were words that Glynda couldn't understand. "You can't can you? This was the ancient dialect used by a civilization in the pre kingdom era. My mentor spent the better part of his life looking for clues about this the pre kingdom era." Glynda knew where this was going, it was a touchy subject to talk about Barts mentor and friend.

"Bart-"

"It's alright Glynda, it was years ago, I've gotten over his death." He looks at the book. "I remember when he went on that expedition. I would have gone with him but I just became a teacher under the employ of Ozpin." Oobleck closes the book.

"He found a intact pre kingdom city ruins, oh how I wish I was there to see his face, Cooper was quite the animated fellow. He would always over exaggerate." He shows a picture of Cooper. The man was dressed in a tan shirt with a dark brown sleeveless vest and dark brown slacks, mountain boots. On his waist was a assortment of tools used for excavation and his weapon on his back, a gunlance. It was a older gunlance type being purely part rifle and lance meaning it didn't shift. His hair was light red, but slightly grey from years of aging and had dark green eyes.

In the background of the picture was some old ruins. It looked like it was a ancient city, but the ravages of nature and time seem to be winning in reclaiming the land with many building damaged or dilapidated. "During his time there he found this book and was nearly done translating it, but he never finished."

"But why? It would have been hailed as the greatest discovery in Remnants history." Oobleck looks Glynda into her eyes.

"It was right before he died. He gave me this book and told me to keep them safe before saying good bye. The next day he was found dead. They say he shot himself in the center of his head, but tell me Glynda, if you place a pistol to your head and pulled the trigger, don't you think that the muzzle flash would have left a scorch mark?" Oobleck clenches his fist. "It was murder, but there was no evidence that could prove it. The worst part is that the murderer destroyed all of his work. Years and knowledge lost!"

"Bart... I'm sorry I-"

"Like I said Glynda, it's alright." To the public, Ooblecks mentor died of suicide but the truth is that he was assassinated. Someone didn't want that research to be made public, as to why, Ozpin had a theory that **SHE** was the one that ordered the assassination.

"Before I leave, have you ever heard of a semblance that uses words?" This made Bart think.

"Like a trigger phrase?" Oobleck thinks before shaking his head. "I've never heard of something like that." The doctor takes a drink from his coffee. "By the way, why the sudden interest in ancient languages?"

"Because of this." Glynda shows Oobleck footage of Jaune using his semblance. "Have you ever seen something like that?"

"I have not. I've seen a voice manipulation semblance but not one that uses words. I'll talk to mister Arc about his semblance and see if he needs help."

"Very well. I will see you later Bart. Have a good evening." With a goodbye, Glynda makes for the door.

"You too Glynda. If you have anymore questions feel freed to ask." Glynda leaves the room. "Hmm... Those words that mister Arc used, could they be... No, I can't jump to conclusions, not until I have all the facts."

 **V**

Jaune sat on his knees on the roof of the doom. It is time for him to meditate on the words of power. This is how Jaune learned more about the the Thu'um. It may only look like meditating, but he was really going into the mind of the Dovahkiin. The first time he entered Asmunds mind was when he was dreaming but this time he will be doing it all by himself.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Jaune feels himself fade from the material world and enters the mind of Asmund. When he opens his eyes he sees that he is standing on top of the throat of the world.

 _"Now that you are here, we can begin..."_ Asmund begins to teach him more about the thu'um. To the two of them, time became a after thought. Jaune learned not to just know the word, but to take in its meaning.

"So aura whisper will allow me to see where people by their aura?" This is a very useful ability.

 _"Not just the aura's of people but animals and even the Grimm. While they have no souls, the Grimm give off a dark energy that can be detected by aura whisper. I have also notice that if you channel more aura when shouting they will be more powerful, but will cost you a large amount of aura."_

"So I should use my shouts more carefully or I'll run out of aura." Jaune said as his mentor nods.

 _"Correct! Now I'm going to teach you more shouts, this one is one of the offensive shouts. This is frost breath."_ A phantom bandit appears. _ **"FO KRAH DIIN!"**_ A large blast of ice encompasses the ghostly bandit and covers him in a thin sheet of ice.

"Whoa..." Jaune is stunned at the display. "Okay my turn..." Jaune begins to focus his aura into his throat. **"FO!"** A small plume of ice flies forward. "Dang, I could only get one word..."

 _"Remember my boy, when you take in a shout, you become part of that shout. Imagine becoming the Krah or the cold around you, and feel the Diin or the freeze creep upon your skin."_

"Okay..."Jaune begins to focus once more. **"FO KRAH DIIN!"** This time a full blast of frost breath hits a phantom, covering it in a sheet of ice.

 _"Good work my boy, now let us continue. We have the whole weekend, let's use it you hone your voice."_ Jaune begins to practice his thu'um with more enthusiasm.

 **V**

Lie Ren walks around the Beacon grounds looking for Jaune. Their leader hasn't been seen in over five hours and curfew is at nine. If he doesn't hurry and find Jaune he will be in trouble. Ren thinks of Jaune as a friend. While they haven't gotten the chance to talk, the leader is on good terms with Nora, and if Nora is fine with someone then their okay in his book.

His scroll rings, Ren pulls it out and looks at the caller and sees Pyrrha is calling her. "Hello?"

"Hello Ren, did you find Jaune yet?" Pyrrha asked sounding worried.

"I haven't found him yet, where did you last find him?"

"The dorm roof, you don't think he's up there again do you?" He has looked everywhere but couldn't find him, he could be up on the roof.

"I'll check there, see you later." With a good bye from Pyrrha, Ren hangs up and makes his way to the dorm roof. After five minutes of walking, Renmakes it up the stairs and opens the door to the dorm roof. He is greeted by the sight of Jaune sitting on his knees.

"Jaune?" Ren makes his way to his leader and sees that he is in a state of meditation. "How long has he been meditating?" Ren whispers. "Jaune... Jaune..." The young leader begins to stir.

"Huh... Ren, what are you doing here?" Jaune slowly gets up and streches.

"We've been looking for you, you've been gone for five hours." This makes Jaune sputter.

"WHAT! WHEN! I mean HOW!?" His surprise makes Ren chuckle.

"This happens when you're doing deep meditation. But I have to ask, what kind of meditation were you doing?"

"Just sorting out my thoughts, getting a handle on things." That answer wasn't good enough for Ren.

"What things?" Jaune ponders for a moment.

"Well I might not look it, but I can be pretty mean, only when fighting though." Ren puts two together.

"So you were trying to control your emotions?" Jaune nods to his teammate.

"Yeah, I'm a different person when I fight. I don't like how violent I can become." Ren looks at Jaune with a look of disbelief. Jaune being violent, that'll be the day.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but I can't see you as some violent fighter. Now how about we go back to the dorm, we''ll get you something to eat." This makes Jaune perk up. He hasn't eating in five hours.

 **V**

Deep in the ruins of Mountain Glen, Granz makes his way into the meeting place where Adam wants to meet him. He comes up to the run down warehouse and enters it. As soon as he does he is greeted by Roman Torchwick.

"Well well well. When I was told a wolf is dropping by I would have gotten you some scrapes." Roman taunts Granz. The beast of a man snarls at Roman with murderous intent.

"Watch your mouth Torchwick, or I'll make you wish that you were in a Atleasian maximum security prison." Granz clenches his fist. "All I need is one good reason and this operation is done, and you and your cohorts will be put down."

"Maybe it will be you that will be put down you mongrel." Before they could continue, a commanding voice echos off the walls of the warehouse.

"Enough!" From the shadow Adam emerges. He looks at Grantz, none to thrilled that he's here in Vale. "Granz..."

"Adam..." The wolf faunus looks around. "I don't see that harlot and her muts, where are they?"

"They'll be here soon." Adams grip tighten around his sword sheath. "Does Sienna question my leadership?"

"Isn't it obvious, Adam your working with Torchwick, he's a two bit con man who'll stab you in the back for greater gains."

"Standing right here." Roman is ignored.

"He's a means to an end. Our goals will be realized with his help." Granz could have sworn he heard Adam hiss the word help. "Soon the fires of revolution will engulf all of Vale. Those who stand with us will fight with us, whose who don't will be cut down for their cowardice." Granz stares down Adam with a wrathful glare. However, before he could retort he notices someone is missing.

"Hey, where's Flakey Blakey. I haven't seen the girl in a long time." Blakes name alone nearly sends Adam into a frenzy.

"She left." Adam's tone is full of poorly controlled rage.

"She left? Blake always believed in the cause, unless..." Granz begins to understand. "You were always bad with women Adam." A barb in Adams pride. "I guess Ghira was right about you." Another barb. "She never wanted a violent revolution, Blake just want equality through peace."

"BE QUIET!" He unsheathes his katana and points it at Granz. "I will make her see that what she desires will never come to pass, and then I will destroy everyone and everything that she has ever loved."

"That is enough." Everyone turns and sees Cinder. With her were Emerald and Mercury. "We meet again Granz, it's so good to see you." The woman said with a fake smile.

"That makes one of us. I'm here to supervise Adam, he's drawing too much attetion to the white fang. Good people are getting caught in the crossfire." Granz crosses his arms.

"But your group is making progress." Cinder saunters over to Granz. "Soon the white fangs dream of revolution will be realized." She smiles.

"Then what, you think the kingdoms will sit by and watch us invade Vale? Their will be reprisal and non combatants will be subjected and oppressed even more." Granz crosses his arms. "We go through with this and all our 'progress' will be thrown out the window." Cinder scowls at the wolf faunus.

"Are you going to be a problem Granz, because I can and will remove you." Her amber eyes glow.

"Is that a threat?" Granz glares at Cinder. "You should know that if anything happens to me, Adam's leadership of the Vale branch will be revoked." Granz could feel Adam's anger soar. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make my first report." He walks out of the warehouse.

"Does this complicate things Cinder?" Emerald asks. Cinder wasn't worried about Granz. All she has to do is show him her power and he'll bend like the rest.

 **V**

It is the beginning of the third week of the semester and Cardin Winchester has not been having a good time. A week back he fails a assignment in Grimm studies, then when he went to vent his frustrations on the local faunus he was nearly strangled and now he can't beat Jaune Arc.

"Drop DEAD!" He slams his mace into Jaune's shield. His opponent not only tanks the blow but counters with a thrust of his sword. The sword thrust connects to his chest making Cardin's temper soar. To him, Jaune Arc is a nobody, he is the top of his class when it came to combat. Looking at his scroll he sees that his aura dropped two percent. Though out the entire fight, Jaune has been inflicting chip damage to his aura, chipping him down. His aura is at seventy two percent, he needed to wrap this up.

As for Jaune, he's enjoying himself. It's nice to see that all of his training has paid off. Cardin moved quick despite the heavy armor and his attacks were fast and strong. When the fight began, he wanted to get a good estimate on Cardin's abilities, which is why he was holding back in this fight.

'Now that I got a good feel of what he can do, I think it's time to end it.' Throughout the whole fight Jaune has taken a conservative approach to the fight. it's time to go on the offensive.

With a battle cry, Cardin swings his mace hard toward Jaunes head but misses. The teen in question ducked and countered with a hard thrust of his sword to the mace wielders chin. Cardin stumbles back and slams the mace on the ground and actives his dust crystal which results in a blast that sends Jaune stumbling backwards. "This is the part were you lose!"

"That's my line!" Jaune stabilizes his footing and charges Cardin with his shield raised. Thinking that Jaune is staying on the defensive, Cardin decides to break through his defense. As he was about to attack Jaune with a vicious swing of his mace, hoping to send his opponent flying back. But before he could attack, Jaune slams his shield into Cardin's face, stunning him. Jaune follows up the shield bash with three quick swings of his sword to Cardins chest, then follows up with a thrust into the mace wielders abdomen and a overhead slash that connects to his collar bone.

"Damn yo-" Before Cardin could finish that sentence, Jaune slams his shield into Cardin's face again. Jaune then retracts his shield grabs Cardin by his collar of his armor and slams the pummel of his sword into Cardins forehead. With Cardin stunned he kicks him in the chest sending the bully to the ground. Cardin scrambles to get up and charges Jaune.

"Whoa, Jaune is really laying into Cardin." Ruby comments as she watches the fight.

"I didn't think vomit boy could put up a good fight." Yang flinchs when she sees Jaune jabs Cardin in the throat with his shield in scabber form.

"Yeah! Go Jaune, break his legs!" Nora cheers. She cheers louder when Jaune blocks a swing from Cardin and stabs him in his thigh.

'Jaune is right, he is a different person in a fight.' Ren thought to himself as he watches the fight. He could have sworn he saw Jaune smile sadistically when he pressed the attack. Jaune dodges a overhead swing from Cardins mace and swings his sword. The sword stroke slices a crossed the armored teen's face and sends him reeling back in shock. If it weren't for his aura Cardins face would have been split open.

"DAMN IT!" Sent into a fury, Cardin charges Jaune again and swings his mace, only to miss. "Stand STILL!" The amored teen unleashes a barrage of swings. One of the swings connects to Jaune's left shoulder making his grip loosen on his shield. Grinning at this chance, Cardin slams his mace into his shield, then punches Jaune in his nose, causing him to stagger back.

"Oh no..." Pyrrha mumbles in fear. Seeing him open, Cardin grabs his mace with his two hands and slams the mace into Jaune's chest. The attack sends Jaune flying away into the ground. He looks at his left arm and sees that he lost his shield.

"Now this is the part were you lose!" Believing the match was his, Cardin charges and brings his mace overhead, about to slam it into Jaune. The young man quickly gets up, grabs the mace by its shaft stopping Cardins momentum and slams his knee into Cardins lower abdomen.

The blow from Jaunes knee makes the bully gasp for air. Seeing his chance, Jaune slams his head into Cardins, releases the mace and delivers a punch into his face and performs a overhead slash that would have bifurcate Cardin if it weren't for his aura, which is now depleted.

The buzzer blars loudly singling that the fight was over. Taking a deep breath, Jaune calms his nerves. Professor Goodwitch makes her way to the middle of the ring and gives her assessment.

"Mr. Arc, you fought well, but the first half of the fight you were holding back, may I ask why?" This made other students whisper.

"I was trying to determine Cardin's strengths and weaknesses, trying to find out what made him tick." It was a simple answer, but Glynda was not pleased.

"While that approach does sound practical, you should know that in a real combat scenario you will not have a chance to determine your foe's strength. Also, re frame from using such violent methods of attack, it's unbecoming for a young huntsman." She looks towards Cardin. "Mr. Winchester, you were rash in your actions and allowed Jaune the upper hand. However, you did manage to turn the fight in your favor at the end. Remember not underestimate your opponent, understand?"

"Yes professor..." Cardin grumbles, before he goes back to his team he glares at Jaune. The teen shurgs and makes his way back to his team. Nora looks happy at the sight of her leader's victory. Ren looks as neutral as always but allows a small smile to show. Pyrrha looked happy but something seems to be bothering her, he'll have to ask later when class finishes.

"Remember students. The Vytal festival is just months away, be ready to represent Vale in the Vytal tournament." With that announcement the class ends.

 **V**

"Jaune, may I ask you about your fight?" Combat class finally ends. Pyrrha appoarched her partner as the lot of them make their way to the lunch room.

"Sure thing, what's up Pyrrha?" Jaune looks to see worry in her eyes.

"Do you always fight like that?" The way that Jaune fought was akin to a berserker. His swings and stirkes showed that he has a complete disregard for his oppenents life. The last attack that Jaune delivered would have killed Cardin if Jaune wasn't careful.

"Not always, people like Cardin bring out the worst in me." This time it was Weiss that jumped into the conversation.

"That's no excuse! The way you fought was completely barbaric." Weiss points at Jaune. "Like the professor said, those actions are hardly that of a up and coming huntsman." Jaune quickly understood the problem. From what he learned from Asmund, the dragonborn's fighting style is one hundred percent brutal compared to the Arc sword and shield style. However, he feels that telling his friends that the soul of a demi god from another world training him was a bit far fetched.

"Sorry about that, I got a little to into the fight..." Jaune chuckles weakly. "When fighting I become a different person."

"So you're as barbaric as Yang." This earns a indignant 'hey' from Yang.

"Oh come on! It's not like that guy didn't deserve it!" Nora bounces in to defend her leader.

"True that Winchester is a waste of skin, but that doesn't excuse you Jaune. Be better then them." Weiss said to the leader.

"A fine philosophy, but I believe in feed a person their own medicine. Match force with force." Jaune said.

"So you fight fire with fire." Blake comments. Jaune nods his head.

"If someone comes at you with the intent to kill, you must match that intent or surpass theirs." Jaune explains to Blake. "Something my father pounded in my head." Asmund said that not his father.

"But we're here to learn how to fight against the Grimm, not learn how to kill." Ruby said softly. Jaune sighs, he would have to watch what he says around Ruby.

"Ruby, there are some terrible people out there. We just got to be ready for them and put a stop to them." Ruby understands and nods her head.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'm getting hungry..." Yang decides it was time to change topics. They enter the lunch room and get in line for some food.

 **V**

Jaune found himself lost in his thoughts while eating and listening to Nora's dream about making a living off of Ursa skins. He feels that when he fights he isn't in control anymore and he doesn't like that feeling. When he was younger he wanted to become a huntsman to protect his friends, family and honor the Arc name, but everytime he fights he get's that feeling he changes. That adrenaline rush he gets when he fights is so addictive.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Wait what, yeah I'm fine." Jaune response.

"But you don't look not fine." Ruby spoke up. "Is it about what we talked about, your free to fight however you want."

"It's okay Ruby really!" He smiles and points his thumb to himself. Laughter draws his team and RWBY's attention away from Jaune. He spots Cardin bullying a bunny girl. Said bunny girl begged for them to stop.

"Told you they were real!"

"What a freak!" The four of team CRDL continue to bully Velvet.

"Is Cardin bullying you? Pyrrha asked, worried about her partner.

"Cardin Winchester? He's trying to, but..." He trails off. Everytime Cardin tries to bully the young man, Jaune has been one step ahead. Thanks to being bullied by Miles, he knows every trick in the book. "I've been keeping a step ahead of him. I know every bully tactic thats ever been used. I was bullied alot when I was a kid, so what Cardin's does is nothing new."

"But are you going to do anything?" Ruby asked. "He's doesn't seem like he want to stop bullying you."

"Ruby's right, you can talk to us if you need help." Pyrrha said in a supporting voice.

"Thanks guys, really. If it gets worst I'll rat him out to the teachers." Team CRDL's laughter continues. Pyrrha and Blake glare at the bullies with animosity.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like them." Pyrrha glares at team CRDL.

"You're not the only one." Blake comments. Suddenly, Blake hears something. It was faint and very quiet. She would have missed it if it were for her enhanced senses.

"Zul Mey Gut..." It was a very quiet whisper that came from the table where they were sitting.

 _"Hey Grimm bait!"_ The whole cafeteria became silent.

"What did you call me!?" Cardin glares at Russel.

"Dude I didn't say anything!" The mo hawk teen shakes his head. Once again a unseeable wave of energy flies towards team CRDL.

 _"You're ugly!"_ This time Russel glares at Dove.

"I'm WHAT Dove? You got a problem!?" Dove shakes his head.

"Wasn't me man-" Before he could continue he was cut off.

 _"Hey Creeper!"_ Dove looks at Sky.

"Care to correct yourself Sky..." Dove spoke with venom in his vocie.

"Whoa dude, that wasn't me man." Sky shakes his head.

 _"Hey schlong nose!"_ Sky gets up and shouts at Cardin.

"Say that again! I dare you to say that again!" Cardin glares at Sky.

"Shut up, I didn't say anything!" The team begins to yell at each other leaving a very confused Velvet. Their whole debacle catches everyone's eyes and they watch.

"What got into them?" Yang wonders as she watches her argument. Using the distraction, Velvet slips away from her tormentors. When leaving, she looks at Jaune and nods to him. Blake looks at Jaune and the boy places his finger to his lips. Blake smirks. She has no idea what he did, but he helped out a faunus, even if it was discreatly.

 **V**

Class with Doctor Oobleck is hard on Jaune. Not because he doesn't understand the subject matter, but because the man talks and moves so damn fast. Today's subject is the Faunus revolution.

"Tell me, how many of you face discrimination due to your faunus heritage?" A handful of faunus raise their hands. "Simply dreadful. We will be doomed to repeat the past if we can't learn from it." He brings up of a map of Remnant. "You see after the great war, humanity was quite adamant with the centralization of the faunus to menagerie. This would begins the Faunus war. Tell me, what was the turning point in the Faunus revolution?"

"The battle at Fort castle." Weiss answers.

"Correct!" Oobleck continues to talk about the battle at Fort castle. He remembers the battle at Fort castle. After his mother allowed him to continue his training under his sisters, Cannelle would help him in tactics and warfare, and Fort castle was one of the topics they covered. If he remember correctly general Lagune lost because of the Faunus and their perfect night vision.

"Mister Arc! What was the deciding factor in the battle at Fort castle?" The doctor asked.

"It was night vision sir." Jaune answers. Good thing for Cannelle's tutelage, if it weren't for her he would have gotten that wrong.

"Excellent! Mister Winchester, you look like you have something to say?" Jaune groans internally. Cardin is obviously going to spout something racist.

"I was thinking it's easier to train a animal then a soldier." That remark earns him the disdain of Oobleck, Pyrrha and Blake.

"You're not very open minded are you?" Pyrrha comments as she glares at Cardin.

"You got a problem!?" Cardin glares at Pyrrha.

"It's as Jaune said, it was because of their near perfect night vision that caused Lagune to lose that battle." Blake decides to follow up.

"Maybe if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have lost." Cardin looked as if he was going to leap out of his seat and attack Blake.

"That's enough! Mister Winchester, I will assign you some extra readings." Oobleck looks at Jaune. "Also, mister Arc see me after class." He wonders what Oobleck wants from him.

 **V**

Class finishes and the students begin to make their leave save for Jaune and Cardin. Once Cardin got his assignment from Oobleck he make his way out the door, but not before shooting a nasty glare at Jaune. With Cardin gone the coffee loving professor sighs.

"That young man is going to be trouble..." Oobleck shakes his head. "Let's get to the topic I would like to discuss with you mister Arc."

"What would that be?" Jaune wonders.

"The nature of your semblance young man." Oobleck shows him a video of him demonstrating his unrelenting force. "Do your teammates know of your semblance yet? miss Nikos would be quite thrilled."

"Not yet, I'm keeping it under a tight lid until I gain better control over it." Jaune said. "I'm kinda intimidated by it's power."

"Young man, you won't get anywhere if you keep fearing your power." Jaune knows what the doctor said is true but he is still adamant about being careful about the Thu'um. "From the video it seems that your semblance needs trigger words to work, never before has there been a semblance that works like that. Demonstrate these words of power for me, if you will."

"Okay. I'm not using unrelenting force though. If I'm not careful, I could ruin your classroom." The doctor chuckles. "Okay let go over here..." Jaune makes his way to the other side of the classroom. "WULD!" Jaune dashes to the other side with his whirlwind sprint. However, the burst of speed causes many papers to fly off the doctors desk. "Sorry!"

"That's quite alright." Oobleck said in barely contained excitement. "Now then, show me what you can really do!"

"You asked for it!" Jaune takes a deep breath. **"FO KHAN DIIN!"** He aims his frost breath towards a wall. A blast of ice slams into the wall. It makes a trail of ice on the floor and layers the wall in a sheet of ice. The doctor is stunned with the display of power.

"Sorry professor I-" Oobleck cuts him off.

"It's doctor and don't worry about it Mr. Arc." Oobleck couldn't help himself anymore. He zooms in close to Jaune. "Where did you learn these word? How many have you mastered? Do you know anymore of these words? Will you be willing to disclose all of the words that you have learned?" The green haired man asked question a mile a minute.

"Wait! Whoa slow down sir, you're talking a mile a minute!" This makes Oobleck stop.

"Sorry young man, I just got carried away. Now, you wouldn't mind telling me a few of these words would you?"

"I don't mind, this is what I know." Jaune tells Oobleck what shouts he knows. The doctor writes down the word and there meaning. "There is one more thing doctor."

"Yes?"

"It was when Pyrrha awakened my aura, I heard this..." Jaune recites what he heard when his aura was awakened. Gleefully, Oobleck wrote it all down. The doctor then hands Jaune a large tome.

"I have something for you, think of this as a extra credit assignment." Jaune takes the large book and makes his way out of the classroom. The doctor watched Jaune walk away while shaking violently, not from anger, but from excitement.

"If he can understand the words in the book then..." Oobleck looks at the picture of his mentor and friend. With a smile on his face, the doctor makes his way out of the classroom.

 **V**

It has been ten minutes since they left the classroom. The rest of team JNPR waited for their leader. Nora points towards a young man. "There he is!" She exclaims. But just before he could get any closer, Cardin runs up and pushes him down. The larger teen laughs and walks away with a smile on his face.

"I really want to break his legs..." Pyrrha glares at Cardin as he leaves.

"Wait in line sister, those legs are mine to break." Nora smiles devilishly. Ren, being the voice of reason decides to bring the two back to their senses.

"Tomorrow is another day, for now let's see if Jaune is alright." The team makes their way to Jaune who was still on the ground on his knees looking at a book. The large tome must have opened when Cardin pushed Jaune to the ground.

"Hey there fearless leader!" There was no response. "Jaune-Jaune, are you okay?" Nothing from the young leader.

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha places her hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What- oh hey guys! Sorry, just lost in thought." He pick up the monster of a book.

"Where did you get that book?" Ren asked.

"This thing? Pro- I mean doctor Oobleck gave it to me. It's an extra credit assignment." This confuses his teammates. Jaune is doing good in his classes so far, why does he need the extra credit? "Sorry Pyrrha, I going to take a rain check on our spar tonight. This thing is going to be a dozy."

"That's alright, will you be needing help?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune shakes his head.

"Nah I'm good, thanks for the offer!" Jaune's smile makes Pyrrha smile. "Anyways, I'm gonna get to work." He makes a bee line to the dorms.

 **V**

As soon Jaune returned to his dormroom. After returning, he got straight to reading the book. Too many, the words were illegible. However, the words weren't just written in any normal language.

It was written in Dovahzul.

While reading the book with the help of Asmund, he started to translate the book, writing in a notebook. During his work, he didn't even notice the rest of his team come into the dorm, he was too engrossed by what he's discovering in the pages.

"You can understand this?" The voice of his partner snaps him out of his stupor.

"Yeah..." Jaune looks at his partner. "From what I can translate, this book is a record of one of the pre kingdom civilizations." This shocks Ren and Pyrrha.

"I don't get it, what's so special about this pre kingdom age?" Nora inquires. Ren decides to explain.

"Long ago there was a prosper civilazation that survived without dust. Not much is known about these people, many didn't believe it wasn't possible to build such a vast civilization that need dust to survive." Ren leans in and looks at the book. "You said this is a record?"

"Yeah. Here, look at the first passage." Jaune begins to read what he's translated.

 _ **Long has it been since our peoples unending struggle has come to an end. In the days of old, when we had no homes and I was the son of a landless leader, I and my people wandered. We looked for a safe haven from the black beast.**_

"The black beasts? They must mean the Grimm." Pyrrha comments.

"Most likely." Ren nods.

 _ **But no matter where we go, they would follow. We knew that our fears lured them to us but we could do nothing to sooth the fears of our children. We lost everything, and many of our people sacrificed themselves to delay the black beasts. But without their sacrifice, we would have all died.**_

"This is heavy..." Nora shivers.

"To lose ones land and home to the grimm..." Pyrrha sighs sadly. "How tragic..."

'I know the feeling...' A old memory flashes in Ren's mind. A gentle squeeze on his hand brings him back to reality. He looks and sees Nora holding his hand.

'Ren...' Nora's heart becomes heavy with concern. He squeezes her hand, to calm her concerns.

 _ **Then one day, we were attacked by the black beasts once more and this time there was no hope. Then it came. A mighty beast that soared acrossed the skies. It roar brought forth fire that seared the flesh of the black beasts. When the fighting was finished, the beast lands before my father. I never forget what the beast looked like. It was large with dark green scales with many scales weathered from age or battle, large wings that fold into his forearms, the wings were tattered and torn. The beast showed its age but it still helped us in our darkest hour.**_

"A beast?" Pyrrha was confused.

"Oh! It sounds like a dragon!" Nora felt giddy. "That would be so cool! I wonder if dragons are real!? That would be awesome!"

"Nora. Jaune's trying to read." Ren hushes Nora. Jaune continues to read.

 _ **After the beast saved us it flew away, but it circled our caravan. After we tended to our wounded and got ourselves ready to march the beast flew south. My father, Thordran, was a man of instinct. He believed that if we follow the beast it would take us to a safe haven. We followed the great beast south as long as we could, without rest and without stopping. My people trust my father, he kept us going.**_

 _ **After traveling for three days, taking only short breaks, we arrived to a massive plateau. If we could get to the top of the plateau then we would be safe from the black beasts. My father looked at the plateau and smiled.**_

 _ **"This will be our new home." This decision would change everything.**_

"I think I'll stop here tonight." Jaune places a bookmark inside and closes the book. Nora begins to protest.

"No! I wanna hear more! C'mon, more please!" Nora begs her team leader.

"Jaune is right." Pyrrha looks at the clock. "It's ten o'clock, we have class tomorrow."

"Pyrrha's right Nora. Jaune can read to us more about Thordran and his people." Ren said the girl.

"FIne." Nora said, dejected. "But what kind of name is Thordran?"

"Remember, this was thousands of years ago, before the great war and before the kingdoms." Ren explains. "So they didn't follow the color naming theme."

"I must admit, this is quiet exciting. I hope you'll read more to us Jaune." Pyrrha smiles.

"Yeah, It seems the next part is about them building their new homestead. But that's a story for another time." Jaune spoke is a sagely manner. The whole team gets ready for bed.

 **A/N And I'm going to end it there. I wanted to make a longer chapter and set up some story elements like Jaune's reluctance to accept his berserker tenacities and the pre kingdom era. Things will also start going off the rails from the canon RWBY.**

 **Demidragon- Jaune won't have a cooldown time. I heard that was a game mechanic.**

 **SpecterXCove- Glad you like it.**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin-While Alduin won't appear he will be referenced.**

 **Next time-It's time for a trip! The first year teams got to the forever fall to collect sap, but something goes wrong and Jaune is forced to reveal his power.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Elder scrolls**

 **Chapter 5 Bonds of truth**

On the top of the student dorms stood Jaune and Pyrrha. It wasn't a normal sparring match, Pyrrha requested a impromptu sparring match. To her, Jaune is a mystery. He's strong but showed restraint. Today in combat class he fought against Ruby.

 **Eariler**

"Next up is Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose." Glynda announces. The two leaders make their way to the arena. With their weapons ready the two prepare for battle.

"Get ready Jaune, I'm not gonna hold back!" With a flourish of her Crescent Rose, Ruby readies herself for combat. "You better not go easy on me!" Jaune was conflicted, should he hold back or go all out. The young man clenches his teeth.

"I don't think you want that Ruby..." Jaune shakes his head. "I can get really mean if I cut loose." The professor looks towards Jaune with a stern look.

"Young man you won't get any better if you hold back." The professor scolds Jaune. In the back she hears Cardin call Jaune a coward. "We don't need commentary mister Winchester."

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm stronger then I look!" Ruby smiles. Jaune sighs in defeat he readies himself.

"Okay..." He closes his eyes takes a deep breath and exhales. He opens his eyes and looks at Ruby with determination. He unsheathes his sword and expands his shield. "Let's go!" In the audience, Pyrrha is shocked at the change in Jaune.

"Whoa, Jaune's got his game face on." Yang said surprised by the tone of his voice.

"Yeah! Go Jaune!" Nora cheers. The buzzer blars and the Ruby charges at Jaune. Twirling her weapon for more momentum, she slices towards Jaune vertically, to her surprise Jaune side steps the scythe and jabs his sword towards Ruby's face. Acting quickly, Ruby depresses the trigger on her scythe rifle and uses the recoil to get away.

'I need to stay close!' Jaune charges again with his shield raised. Ruby changes her scythe into her rifle form and depresses the trigger firing a rifle round. To her surprise she missed.

'What!?' She's shocked when Jaune started to serpentine pattern. 'That won't work!' She remembers what her uncle taught her. When your enemy is moving to avoid your shots, aim for were their going, anticipate their movements. Using what she's learned from her uncle, she fires her weapon.

The bullet strikes Jaune in his left shoulder. The impact makes him flinch but he still presses on until he's close enough to Ruby. He swings his sword towards the girl. Ruby blocks the attack with her weapon and pushes him back. Ruby begins to twirl her scythe and begins to pepper Jaune with quick attacks that managed to pass his guard.

Jaune get's in close and slams his pummel on the top of Ruby's head, stunning her momentary. Using this chance, Jaune peppers Ruby with a flurry of sword strikes. The cookie loving scythe wielder uses her semblance to gain some distance. She shifs her scythe into it's rife form fires her rifle at the swordsman three times. Two bullets hit Jaune in his stomach making him flinch and gasp for air. He tries to close the distance between himself and Ruby by using a serpentine pattern again but Ruby knows where he's going and shoots him many times. There was no way he could win if Ruby stay at a distance.

The young man charges Ruby in a straight line with his shield up. He decides it was time to go all out. She quickly shifts her weapon into its scythe form and swings towards Jaune. The young man ducks and begins to attack Ruby with a flurry of sword swings. It was the same flurry of attacks that Jaune attacked with earlier, but it had a twist.

Jaune hit Ruby in the face with his shield making her see stars.

The slam stuns Ruby, and Jaune attacks with a overhead swing of his sword, but Ruby recovers quickly and dodges the attack. She kicks Jaune in the gut and swings her weapon. The blade missed his midsection, but it was behind his back. With a smile, Ruby pulls the trigger. Using the recoil, she sends Jaune flying face first into a wall and out of the ring.

The buzzer blars ending the fight with Ruby being the victor of the match by ring out. Glynda marches in between the two of them as soon as Jaune get's back in the ring.

"That was a good fight from both of you." She looks to Jaune. "You had excellent maneuvers but you chose to repeat the same tactic, why?"

"I thought I would be quicker, I guess those last two bullets knocked the wind out of me..." He rubs his stomach.

"Crescent Rose can blow a beowolf's head clean off, I'm surprised you didn't fall down." Ruby comments as she folds her mechanical scythe. Glynda looks towards the young girl.

"Miss Rose, you have to remember that you held the advantage but you lost it, do you know why?" Glynda asked.

"I got careless, I didn't think he would get that close to me, or dodge my shots." Ruby said, then smiles. "But in the end I won!"

"By ring out miss Rose. If this were a real live combat situation you would be in trouble. Look at your aura levels." Ruby and Jaune pulls out her scroll and see how much aura they had left. Ruby was at sixty percent while Jaune's aura was at eighty one percent.

"As you can see, if it weren't a sparring match you would be in danger young lady. You can't rely on your speed to win every encounter, understand?" Ruby straightens up.

"Y-Yes!"

"Very well. You two did good today." She looks at the clock. "It seems that's all the time we have for today. But before you go." This makes some students groan. "As you know the first years will have a field trip to the Forever fall with professor Peach. However, Peach's health has declined as of later and so I will be your chaperone for the trip. The date will be three days from now, on a Thursday." Glynda explained. The bell rings, signaling the end of the class.

"You're all free to go, save for you Mr. Arc, I would like a word with you." The rest of the team and the students walk out of the classroom leaving Jaune and Glynda.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Jaune asked. The professor decides to jump straight to the point.

"Why is it that you are so adamant about holding back? You could have used your semblance to easily turn the tide." Jaune knew what the professor was talking about.

"I know... It's just..." Jaune couldn't think on what to say. "I guess I'm nervous. Every time I fight I get this overwhelming urge to destroy my opponents and I don't like that feeling."

"You won't get any stronger if you constantly hold yourself back." The professor scolds the young man.

"But what good is having power if you can't control it?" What the professor doesn't know is that Jaunes power is if used incorrectly can kill someone. Asmund has told him stories of the ancient tongues and how they were walking siege engines.

"It's true that proper control is a necessity, but you'll never learn your limits unless you push yourself to your breaking point. Perhaps your partner will be willing to find your limits."

"Normally we spar on Wednesday, but I'm sure if I ask she'll spar with me tonight." Jaune could just say he sparred with his partner and the professor will be none the wiser.

"See that you do mister Arc. I will inform miss Nikos of your plans for tonight." Jaune sighs, there goes that idea.

"Okay professor, see you later." Jaune nods to Glynda.

"Good bye Mister Arc." The young man leaves the class room.

 **Present time**

Pyrrha and Jaune stood facing each other, both of them ready for combat. Jaune still held his reservations about venting all of his aggression onto his partner. However, when he expressed his concerns to Pyrrha, she said it was fine. Still, he was uncomfortable with cutting loose so he had Nora and Ren there on the roof.

"Now Jaune, I don't want you to hold back. Summon all of your strength." Pyrrha demands of her leader.

"Okay..." With a signal from Nora, the two begin to fight. Jaune quickly closes the distance between them with a shield charge. The champion side steps to his right side and counters with a slash of from her xiphos. Acting quickly, Jaune brings up his sword to block the attack and parries the blow. The team leader begins a vicious assault of quick slashes.

Pyrrha blocks many of the attacks and counters with a hard thrust hitting him in the gut making him stumble back. Recovering quickly, Jaune steps forward and slams his shield into Pyrrha's face making her stumble back. She recovers instantly and begins to match Jaune's ferocity with her own, both fighters unleashing a flurry of attacks and each one clashing. As the fight progresses their attack become faster and harder, so fast they're weapons were blurs. The two jump back to take a breather, but Jaune releases a battle cry.

 **"RAAAAH!"** Jaune roars with ferocity, stunning Pyrrha. She never heard him act so beastly. His movements and attacks became fiercer and more barbaric, and the look on his face also sent all kinds of shivers up the champions spine.

Nora and Ren watched as the spar devolve into a full flegded fight. Nora's eyes were glued to the fight. That war cry Jaune made Nora giddy. She never knew that her leader could be a berserker.

The two combatant lock their blades against each others. Crocea Mors and Milo made sparks as the two applied pressure to their blades. Pyrrha looked at her partners face and is shocked. Her partner is baring his teeth, his eye brows were furrowed and the glare in his bright blue eyes showed her that Jaune is determined to win.

Using this chance, he collapses his shield and places both hands and starts to use more strength to push her back.

'So a contest of strength, very well...' Pyrrha smirks and starts to push back with the help of her semblance. 'I want to see it...' She remembers how he fought during the initiation. 'Your true strength.'

 _'It seems the lass wants to see what you can really do, why don't you show her.'_ Asmund said. _'If you're worried about her then don't be, this woman is as tough as a Legate I once knew in life.'_ Jaune agrees with his mentor. Pyrrha is known as the invincible girl for a reason.

The young man starts to tap into all of the strength that he has at his disposal. A low guttural growl resonates in his throat as he starts to push Pyrrha back towards the wall. Ren is surprised, he never knew that Pyrrha could be pushed back. He's seen her fight, and every battle she fought was won with ease.

With the help of her semblance, Pyrrha pushes Jaune back, creating some breathing room. Jaune gets his shield ready and charged Pyrrha again. The sound of steel clashing against steel rings throughout the dorm roof. The two fought tooth and nail, as if their lives depend on their victory.

"You're really... Good..." Jaune takes a ragged breath. He could feel his whole body burning from the fatigue.

"You're quiet skilled yourself Jaune, I'm amazed." Taking a deep breath herself, Pyrrha compliments Jaune. The young man shakes his head.

"It's not enough, I need to become stronger." He grips his sword tighter.

"Why do you wish to become stronger? Did something happen to you? Did you... Lose someone?" Pyrrha asked faintly.

"That's the thing, I didn't lose someone or had a crappy childhood. The only problem I had was with bullies. But I know somewhere out there someone is suffering and no one wants to help and I want to help them." Pyrrha is moved by what Jaune said.

"Jaune..."

"That's why I continue to push myself everyday, to become stronger, smarter and faster. There are horrible people out that are real monsters. They make life worse for those who can't stand up for themselves." Jaunce feels his stamina return. "Get ready Pyrrha, because once we start up again I won't stop!" He points his sword towards the champion. Before he could challenge his partner again, Ren appears in between the two.

"This fight is over." Ren said simply.

"What? But I was just about to-" Pyrrha cuts Jaune off.

"He's right, let's call it a night. We can fight another time." Pyrrha smiles. She sheaths her weapon. "Besides, it's almost nine o'clock. We'll be in trouble if we get caught outside when curfew begins." Jaune sighs, dejected.

"Okay... I can always read more about the pre kingdom era." This makes Nora perk up.

"Yeah! I wanna hear more about the pre kingdom era!" This surprises Ren.

"Didn't think you would be interested in something like history." Nora giggles at Ren.

"Of course silly! Oobleck is hard to understand, but it's different with Jaune." Nora briefly explained. Jaune smiles and takes a drink from a water bottle.

"Okay, let's go read more..." The four begin to make their way to the dorm roof door and sees that it's opened by a crack. "Wasn't the roof door closed?" Jaune pulled the door open and saw no one.

"Is something the matter Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looks to his partner.

"Nah, could have sworn I shut the door. C'mon guys, let's go." The whole team leaves the roof and makes their way to their dorm room.

 **V**

Inside team CRDL's dorm, the four young men sat in silence. Sky opened the window because it was stuffy in their room. That's when they heard the sounds of weapons clashing from the dorm roof. Curious about the sound, they investigated and saw Pyrrha and Jaune fighting. What scared them was that Jaune fought will enough skill to stand toe to toe against Pyrrha. If that wasn't enough, Jaune roared at Pyrrha, then they saw Jaune begin to push Pyrrha back into a wall. Some nobody pushed Pyrrha, a four time Mistral champion back into a wall.

Having seen enough, the four teens made their way back to their dorm room, processing what they saw.

"So..." Sky begins with a unsteady voice. "Arc's a beast..." He comments.

"Suddenly, I'm glad that he's a softy..." Russel gulps nervously.

"I guess its more fun for him to hold back." Dove thought a loud making Sky and Russel look at him. "Think about it, if he is as strong as Pyrrha then fights will be over before they even start."

"So he gives himself a handicap?" Sky looks to his leader. "Yo Cardin, you've been silent, got anything to say?" Cardin sat on his desk chair with his arms folded. The leader of team CRDL was livid. He is suppose to be the best and he would have been if it weren't for those two. He decides it's time to really pull a prank on the 'goddess of victory' and her boy toy.

"You three up for a prank?" Cardin asked with a villainous smirk.

Dude... Were you watching that fight man!" Sky leans in towards his leader. "He would tear us apart!" Dove agrees with his teammate.

"I think we should just stay away from Arc for a while." Cardin glares at Dove, shutting him up.

"Grow a pair you two, we're doing this and if you got a problem, well you can get acquainted with my mace, understand?" Sky nods. "Good, this is what we'll do..." Team CRDL begins to plan a prank on Jaune and Pyrrha.

 **V**

Inside the team JNPR dorm room, Jaune reads more about the history of the pre kingdoms. Much of what he reads is about the struggles of building a new home.

"Thordran plans to build on top of the plateau, not a bad idea." Ren comments.

"Yes. They would have the high ground should a battle erupts with the Grimm. The only grimm they would have to worry about is the nevermores and griffons." Pyrrha adds in her two cents.

"Ooh we should do that ourselves! Build a fort and have the high ground!" Nora cheers. "Everyone knows that if you have the high ground you automatically win!"

"Not always Nora." Jaune said as he remembers what his oldest sister taught him. "The best way to negate the high ground advantage is to make it unusable. The key is a fire attack. If the fire attack is sucessful then you cut off their escape route."

"A sound strategy Jaune, but what if they have a secret escape route?" Pyrrha asked. This made Jaune think.

"Then a infiltration of the base is in order. The obective would be twofold, finding the secret route and block it off, then set a fire inside the base signaling your allies that their obective is complete." Jaune explained.

"You seem to be quite the strategist." Ren comments. This makes Jaune chuckle.

"The plan is only as good as the troops. If the infiltration team is spotted then the whole operation is a bust." All this talk of tactics was making Nora anxious.

"C'mon Jaune read some more!" Nora complains.

"Right sorry." Jaune continues to read about the struggles of the pre kingdom people. From their first and most devastating winter to the bolstering their ranks from neighboring tribes. They seem to also have problems with the grimm, but with the new members from the other tribes came new warriors and blacksmiths.

Jaune places a bookmark in the book and closes it. "I think it's time to call it a night. I don't want to get to far into the book and lose the track of time." Hearing this makes Nora groan.

"There's always tomorrow Nora." Ren comments. "Now it's time for bed." The whole team begins to get ready for bed.

"Good night everyone."

"Good night!" Jaune's friends and teammates said to their leader.

 **V**

Inside the shared consciousness of Jaune and Asmund, the dragonborn stared out to the horizon on the throat of the world. The dragonborn has many question of this pre kingdom era and why was his old friend here?

 _"There are too many unknowns and we don't have answers yet."_ If they could find out the truth of the pre kingdom era then they could get answers.

"Are you thinking about the pre kingdom era too Asmund?" The dragon born turns and sees his student in the way of the voice.

 _"Yes. If we find out more about this age then I can get some answers. But enough about that. While your body sleeps, we shall train your mind and soul."_ Asmund begins to train Jaune in the way of the voice.

 _"The next two shouts are similar, but different. The first is Animal alligence. This shout will make animals from all walks of life add you. After that I will teach you Kyne's peace. This shout is used to pacify animal."_

"So one pacifies and the other summons aid from animals?"

 _"Yes. The thu'um was a gift from Kyne, or as many of my world known her as Kynareth. With her aid, my ancestors were able to fight, or I should say shout toe to toe against the dragons, but even then it wasn't enough to best it..."_

"Alduin, right?" The soul of the dragon born nods his head.

 _"Yes. They were no match for Alduin, so they banished him with the power of the elder scroll, this much you know."_ Jaune nods his head.

"I hope you can tell me more about your world." Jaune said. The dragonborn shakes his head.

 _"Another time lad, it seems we are out of time..."_ The mindscape fades away.

 **V**

It is the beginning of a new day. Jaune was the second person to wake up in the JNPR dorm room, the first being Ren. The ninja of the team was preparing breakfast for the team.

"Morning Ren, pancakes again?" Jaune looked and saw that he was cooking pancakes.

"There Nora's favorite. Could you keep an eye out for Nora, she likes to sneak in and eat them before I can finish the whole batch." Ren said as he flips a pancake.

"Sure thing..." True to Ren's words, Nora creeps into the kitchen. "No!" Jaune shoo's Nora away. With a groan, Nora slinks away with a sad look in her eyes.

"So Jaune, are you going to hand in the translations from the Pre kingdom era today?" Ren inquires as he finishes the last of the batch of pancakes.

"I'm thinking about finishing a whole notebook before handing it in to the doctor. Speaking of notebooks, I'm going to have to run into Vale to pick up more. Notebooks." Jaune grabs two pancakes and a glass of milk. "Doctor Oobleck will be anxious for the translations but as they say, good thing come to those who wait, right Nora?" He looks towards his bubbly team mate who had five pancakes.

"Yep!" She cheers. Ren looks at her with a concerned look in his eyes. Pyrrha enters the kitchen, ready for the day.

"You shouldn't eat to much Nora, you'll get sick." This comment made Nora slow down.

"Okay!" The team get's their breakfast and makes their way to their first class of the day.

 **V**

After grimm studies, it was time for dust class. When the first years entered the classroom they see a thin pale woman with long and choppy peach colored hair with a pair of bear ears on the top of her head. Her bright green eyes were dulled and weighted down by bags under her eyes. Her cheek bones were very visible showing undernourishment. Lastly she wore a lab coat around her ill body, it almost didn't fit her due to how big it was.

"Good morning class. My name is Elisa Peach and I am-" She begins to cough violently. After taking a few deep breaths she continues her introduction. "I am your teacher in Dust manipulation and application. Before we begin, do you have any question?" Ruby raises her. "Yes Ms. Rose?"

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, worried about the teacher.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. It's what happens when you spend your early life around dust without protection." She looks towards Weiss. "Isn't that right right miss Schnee."

"Yes, it's a condition called Dust lung. When you breath in Dust it can damage your lungs or nostrils based on the Dust type... The main cause is overexposure, poor ventilation or the lack of a proper respirator." She explained grimly.

It was a condition that her father and the board were trying to cover up, but to no avail it was revealed when the long time workers began to die with the same cause of death. They have treatment plans of course and proper equipment to prevent Dust lung but due to budget cuts some mines and refineries don't have the luxury of proper equipment.

"Wait, you use a lot of Dust... You won't get sick from it will you!?" Ruby voices her concerns. Touched by her concern, Weiss places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I always use a mask when working with Dust so don't worry, I'll be fine Ruby." Weiss said to her leader.

The leader of team CRDL sneers at professor Peach in disgust. "So you worked in the mines." Cardin cruely stated. Before Peach could say anything, Blake glares at Cardin.

"Those who work at the dust refineries are more likely to suffer from Dust lung." Blake explained while giving Cardin a look of disdain.

"You are correct miss Belladonna Now onto the lesson-" The door bursts open revealing a angry Glynda. "Oh! Glynda, it's good to see you!"

"What are you doing!" She spoke in a low harsh tone as she marches up to her colleague. "I told you that I would cover for you, don't stress yourself!"

"I know, but I haven't seen the first years yet." Peach complains weakly. The deputy headmistress sighs.

"You'll get a chance when you're in a better condition." She turns to the class. "I will be professor Peach's aide today, now it's time to begin." The class proceeds normally. Dust was one of the things that Jaune didn't understand too well. He understood the basics of the use of dust but he won't need to use dust in battle, unless he could use dust to augment his sword and shield.

Much of the lecture was about the basic use of dust and the safety procedures in case of a dust related injury.

"That will be all for today, class dismissed." Glynda looked to her friend. "And you are going to the infirmary to rest for the remainder of the day."

"What are you, my mom?" Peach pouts and coughs weakly in to her hand.

"Your acting like a child... Today's sparring class will be cancelled. I have to make keep an eye on Peach and make sure she doesn't exert herself." Glynda escorts Peach out of the classroom while lecturing her about her health. As Jaune makes his way out of the classroom, Cardin shoves Jaune into a someone which makes both of them fall hit the wall.

"Watch it loser!" Cardin marches down the hall with a purpose. Groaning in pain, Jaune looks to see he was pushed into Weiss.

"Weiss! Are you okay!?" The heiress glares at him and shoves the team leader off of her body.

"That brute is lucky that the professor cancelled sparring class!" Weiss straightens out her uniform and picks up her textbooks.

"Yeah, sounds like your okay." Jaune picks up his own textbooks. He begins to make his way to Ooblecks class when Weiss stops him.

"Wait a moment, I want to talk to you Jaune." The young leader looks a Weiss with a confused look.

"Me of all people? I thought we weren't on good terms?" Weiss sighs at Jaune response.

"But not on bad terms either. I just have some questions."

"So what's up?" Jaune asked. Weiss looks at her leader who is making small talk with Blake.

"Do you think that Ruby makes a good leader? I'm just curious about your opinion since you are a team leader." The question makes Jaune think about the young girl. Ruby is young but from what he's seen back at the initiation he can tell that Ruby can be a good leader.

"I think she a good leader, but she can always become better." Jaune answers.

"How can she be a better leader?" Weiss begins to think of ways to help her partner become better as a leader. "As her partner, I feel obligated to help her improve."

"A person can just spit out orders, but that doesn't make them a leader." Weiss knows that this is true. "Give her some time. When a disaster strikes, she'll be ready to take charge."

"I see, a crisis would prove if Ruby is a capable leader. But what if she can't handle it?" Weiss asked, concerned for her teams future.

"Then help her out. Point her in the right direction, everyone needs a little help once in a while. Even you needed help, right?" This reminded Jaune of the time Cannelle discovered his training. When she offered to help he brushed her aside, she called him a moron and rambled on about how pride can get him killed.

"I know that!" The heiress sighs. "It's just I'm a Schnee, I have to stand above my peers as the best." It was something that her father engraved into her mind. She was a Schnee, she has to be better then everyone else.

"You'll get there in time, what helps is to visualize a person you want to surpass. It helps give you that extra push when you need it." It was simple advice but it was sound advice.

"That's it?" The shoulders of the heiress slump.

Jaune shrugs his shoulders. "Afraid so, I'm sure you heard that many times."

"I have, but it helps to be reminded from time to time." Weiss thinks of her sister. More then anything in the young girls life she wanted to be equal to her sister.

"Weiss! Let's go!" Ruby shouts and waves to her teammate.

"C'mon, let's go." Jaune and Weiss catch up to Ruby and make their way to Oobleck's class.

 **V**

As soon as it began, history class ends. Jaune and his team make their way up to Ooblecks desk and hand him his translations of the pre kingdom era. The doctor gleefully takes the notebook and begins to review the translation. At first Jaune wanted to hand in a full notebook of translations but Oobleck was quite insistant on having the translations.

"I hope you don't mind that my team is here doctor, they've beome interested in the pre kingdom age." Jaune explains.

"Nothing to apologize for, I'm glad that more young people are taking a interest in history!" Oobleck begins to read more about the pre kingdom age.

"Nothing exciting doctor, just the tribes banding together to survive." Jaune gave a brief summary.

"Nonsense Mister Arc! With this we can learn how they survived in the past and understand their culture." Oobleck reads more. "I see, so they plan on building on the plateau, an ingenious idea! The plateau will offer them much protection against the grimm."

"What I'm curious about is this beast that saved them, Nora thought it was a dragon." Jaune commented. This statement catches Ooblecks attention.

"Nonsense! Mythical creatures such as dragons don't exist, and yet here it is... A winged scaley beast who breaths fire, all qualities of a dragon." Oobleck mumbles. "Wait... A dragon... That reminds me." He pulls down a map of Remnant. "Tell me students, what do you know about this continent." Oobleck points to the dragon shaped land mass.

"That ninety five percent of it is unexplored, right?" Ren comments.

"More like lost. It is believed that human and faunus kind began on this continent. Eventually the people of this land left and would settle in ancient Sanus." This revelation confuses Pyrrha.

"But if that's the case, then wouldn't this be well known?" Oobleck shakes his head.

"Sadly, much of Remnants history was lost before the Great war began." Oobleck sighs sadly. "As you know, Mantle decided to oppress all forms of freedom and individualism, but those weren't the only targets. Cultures were erased, education was limited to the elite and much of Remnant's history was destroyed."

"That's horrible!" Pyrrha expresses her disgust by the actions of Mantle. "Did Mistral have any part in these actions? I know they sided with Mantle, but to do this is..."

"Barbaric? Yes, very much so. Sadly Mistral followed the decrees of Mantle for fear of losing a valued trade partner."

"So, they only cared to line their pockets..." Jaune said with a grim expression before turing to Pyrrha. "I'm sorry Pyrrha I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay Jaune, there is truth in your words." Pyrrha looks down and rubs her arm. "Mistral has had it's fair share of problems and they still persist to this day."

"It get's worse children. In the many battle of the Great war, the Mantle and Mistral soliders had orders to target libraries and museums to destory everything from books to historical artifacts." The whole of team JNPR is shocked by this truth.

"Isn't the targeting of public facilities super duper illegal?" Nora asked feeling uncomfortable at the idea of attacking public buildings.

"This was before the Vytal Accord Nora. They didn't have any rules of engagement, everything was free game. A common tactic would be Grimm warfare. Spread chaos and negativity and the Grimm would take care of the rest." Ren answers his childhood friend. Oobleck nods his head soberly.

"That's right, this dreadful tactic killed thousands of innocent people." A feeling of disgust swirled in their stomachs expect for Jaune, who shouts in rage.

"THOSE COWARDS!" Jaune roars as he clenches his fists. The thought of using the Grimm to do the dirty work didn't sit well with him. This outburst shocks his team and the doctor. Realizing his mistake, he bows his head. "Sorry... I get rather passionate when I hear stuff like this..."

"It's understandable, I think anyone would be angry." Ren placed a hand on his leaders shoulder.

"Your teammate is right mister. Arc, it shows character!" Oobleck takes a drink from his thermos. "Your outburst shows that you are righteous and noble young man, ready to defend the helpless!"

"I think it's common sense..." Jaune scratches his cheek, embarrassed by his outburst.

"It's a crime that whole of Remnant doesn't have your mindset." Oobleck looks at his watch. "Now you best run along, It's almost dinner time."

"Good bye professor!" Nora waves as she and her team leave the classroom.

"It's doctor!" Oobleck scolds them and their retreating forms. He sits down at his desk and begins to re-read the notebook.

 **V**

It has been two days since Jaune had handed in the first of the translation of the pre kingdom era. During those two day, Jaune spent his time practicing his shouts, and doing homework. Sadly, he was too busy with school assignments to translate the pre kingdom book.

Now he and many of his fellow first years now stand in the Forever Fall. The Forever Fall is a beautiful forest that is in a permanent state of autumn. Their task is to collect the tree sap for professor Peach. Jaune and his team split up and begin the task collecting the sap.

Filling a bottle of sap has proved to be a difficult task for Jaune. The smell of the sap makes his sinuses congest and his head feel heavy with fluid.

"Ugh... I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune's allergy gives his voice a nasal like whine.

"I'll do your jar for you." Pyrrha offers a hand. Just as he was about to protest, Pyrrha shakes her head. "I will not hear it, we don't know the extent of your allergy. It could be fatal."

"Thanks Pyrrha, you're a saint." The compliment make Pyrrha blush lightly. "So what's the sap for, cooking?"

"It's used for cooking or baiting grimm. Many believe that the grimm mistake the sap for blood." Pyrrha explains as she fills hers and Jaune's jars. "Of course that's just a old wives tale." She begins to filll the last of Jaune's jars. She turns to look at her partner. "I'm done, let's- Jaune look out!" A jar of airborne sap flies towards her partner.

The jar hits him on his right arm and shatters. The sap spills on his vambrace. Acting quickly, Jaune pulls the vambrace off but it is too late. The sap soaked into the leather guard, making contact with his skin.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha makes her way to her leader. The champion quickly wipes away the sap that managed to soak through his vambrace. "We need to get you to the professor she'll-" Jaune pulls her towards his body, making the two of them look like they were hugging. This action makes the champion blush. "What are you-" Another jar hits the forest floor, right were Pyrrha was standing.

Now they heard a buzzing sound. They looked and saw a hoard of raiper wasp flying towards them. These black monster wasp were three inches of pure terror with stingers that can pierce through leather. Pyrrha readies her weapons, ready to protect her partner and team leader. Before the insect horrors could come closer, Pyrrha is pushed out of the way by Jaune.

"What are you-" Jaune interrupted her with a mighty shout.

 **"RAAN MIR TAH!"** The shout makes the insects stop in their tracks. "Easy there..." Jaune coo's to the insects. "You guys follow my lead okay, then we'll get back at the guy's who took you okay." The insects seem to understand Jaune. The young man turns to his partner who has a look of confusion a crossed her face.

"Jaune, how did you..." Pyrrha is at a lost for words. "Is this your semblance?" She asked with excitement and pride in her voice.

"I'll explain later... **Laas Yah Nir!** " Using Aura whisper, Jaune finds the aura's of four people running south, right back where they were dropped off. "Follow me! I got a plan!" Jaune runs off with the horde of rapier wasp in toe.

"Jaune wait!" Pyrrha grabs his soaked vambrace and runs after her partner. As she follows her team leader, question swirl in her mind, but they would have to wait.

 **V**

There were times Glynda loved her job. Then there were moments like these that grind her gears. Ruby and Cardin were having a face off with each other. When the teacher came onto the scene, Ruby had her hands on her hips and glaring hotly at the team leader. Cardin looked dismissive and smug, like he got away with something.

"I saw you throw that Jar at them!" Ruby points at Cardin and yells at the bully. Cardin scoffs at the young girl.

"I didn't do anything shrimp, you don't have proof." Cardin looks toward the professor. "I didn't do anything wrong, this brat is lying."

"Ruby wasn't the only one to see you neanderthals. We all saw you throw those Jars and that box of raiper wasp." Weiss said, coming to the defend her partner.

"We all saw you throw those jars and open that box of raiper wasp." Blake make her way to her leaders side.

"Oh shut up you dirty animal lover!" Cardin sneers at Blake with disgust. "I've seen how nice you are with those animals. They're creatures that should be put down!" Yang makes her way to Cardin and grabs him by his collar.

"Insult my partner again I dare you!" Cardin's three teammates back away.

"Get your hands off me Xiao Long." Cardin sneers at Yang, grabs her hands and pushes her back. Glynda decides that she has had enough of watching and decides to lay down the law.

"Enough! We will all talk about this after we get back to Beacon!" That's when the teacher saw Nora and Ren run towards them.

"Something's wrong with our fearless leader!" The worried tone in Nora's voice catches everyone's attention. Her huntress training kicking in, Glynda is the first to respond.

"What's wrong?" She asked with the utmost professionalism.

"It's Jaune! He's allergic to the sap! It's bad!" Ren exclamation begins to make everyone worry even team CRDL.

"How bad Lie Ren?" If the allergic reaction is bad then Jaune's would be in danger, since they were far from any hospital.

"He's suffering from Anaphylactic shock." Silence and dread fills the air. All of them are trained in basic first aid and know that Anaphylactic shock is life threatening.

Ruby gasps and place her hand over her mouth and her eyes began to water. The thought of her first friend she made at Beacon dying was horrifying. Yang literal saw red, while she didn't know Jaune too well she knew he's a okay guy. Blake feels anger boil in her veins. She didn't even get the chance to thank Jaune for helping Velvet. Weiss, while just being a acquaintance is disturb by the news. It would be unbecoming of a huntsmen in training to die like this, to a allergy he had no idea he had.

Weiss and her team would have to act quickly if they want to save Jaune. Before she could say anything, Ruby speaks up. The young girls voice is different, it sounds commanding and the voice of a true leader.

"Every second we waste Jaune's condition declines. First we call the bullhead and have it bring allergy medicine." Ruby orders. Yang nods, agreeing with her younger sister, then glares at team CRDL who were all pale and shaking with anxiety.

"What about these soon to be murderers? We can't just leave them unsupervised, I volunteer to watch them." Yang radiates murderous intent as she readies her Ember Ceilca in case they decide to run.

"I will be watching them miss Xiao Long." The professor pulls out her riding crop. "I will be trusting you to find Jaune and bring him here. Hopefully by the time you find him the bullhead will be here to air lift him to the nearest medical facility." But before team RWBY and the half of team JNPR could begin their search for Jaune, the young man steps out of the brush with Pyrrha by his side.

"Okay, that's enough." Everyone looks at Jaune to see that he looked okay. Ruby is the first to respond, by running up to him with her eyes swirling with emotions.

"Jaune! You're- OH MY GOSH YOUR ARM!" Jaune right arm is red and swollen.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm alright. The allergy is nothing to serious. But it does burn like a mother-" Ruby smacks him on his shoulder.

"Shut your mouth! We all thought your life was in danger!" Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I thought you were going to die you stupid jerk face!" She begins to pound his head with her hands. Jaune reaches towards Ruby's head with his left hand and pats her on the head.

"I'm really sorry for the scare Ruby." Jaune smiles. "I'll buy you some cookies when we get back okay?" The young girl smiles but then pouts with a light blush on her face.

"I'm not a child..." Ruby mumbles as she bats away Jaune's hand. The young man turns his attention to his fellow first years and his teacher and said teacher is not amused while Cardin looked incensed but his teammates looked relieved that they won't be charged for murder.

"I trust you have a good reason for faking a life threatening condition Mr. Arc?" The professor stared him down.

"It was to determine who was the culprit. If I faked a life threatening condition I could get a honest reaction from my list of potential suspects." Jaune explains. "I also wanted to give them a good scare."

"I get it, quiet devilish of you Jaune. I didn't know you could be so manipulative." Blake smiles as she remembers the panicked look in team CRDL's eyes.

"I was trained by one of my sisters in all kinds of tactics including underhanded scare tactics. But we're getting off topic, now..." Jaune whistles loudly.

"What the..." The words die on Russel's lips when he sees the hoard of rapier wasp that he sicced on Jaune and Pyrrha.

"From the looks on your faces you know these little guy's right?" The hoard of angry insects fly around, circling team CRDL. "Now, I'm a man of my word, if you come clean then that will be the end of it. But if you don't then it's death by a thousand stings." The smile on Jaunes face is purely diabolical.

"Screw you Arc! I didn't do-" Sky puts a hand on his leaders shoulder.

"Face it dude, we've been found out." Dove agrees with his partner.

"Let's just cut our loses and deal with whatever punishment the professor dishes out." This was a turn of events that shocks everyone, even Cardin and Russel are at a lost for words.

"Like hell I'm gonna beg to some nobody!" Cardin snarls at Dove.

"I'm not sure you notice but we are surrounded!" Dove points at the raiper wasps and the two team with a vetren huntress. He looks to Jaune. "Look man we're sorry okay! We were dragged into helping Cardin!"

"Yeah man, we tried to talk him down but he was dead set on this prank!" Sky and Dove apologize to the best of their ability.

"Well now, how about you two?" Jaune looks to Cardin and Russel. Both of them glare defiantly at Jaune.

"To hell with you Jauney-boy!" Russel and Cardin pull out their weapons, but they soon found themselves under attack from the angry horde of wasp while Sky and Dove were left unharmed.

"Seriously, all they had to do was say that they were sorry..." Jaune mumbles. After two solid minutes of screaming and stinging the bullies, the insects fly away to build a new nest in the Forever fall. Yang looks at Ren with a sly smile on her face.

"What is it Yang?" He asked.

"I got to say that was impressive _Lie_ Ren... Eh? Eh?" Yangs pun makes everyone groan.

"Okay everyone, that enough foolishness for one day." Glynda looks at the two bullies covered in wasp stings. "Let's get these two up and go home."

 **V**

"So that's what happened?" Ozpin asked as he review Glynda's report. After the teams CRDL and JNPR arrived, they were ordered to report to the headmaster after Cardin, Russel and Jaune receive medical attention. Now the two teams stand before the headmaster.

The combat instructor confirms her report. "It would seem that Mr. Winchester thought that throwing sap and unleashing a horde of raiper wasp was a good idea. Mister Lark told me that he tried to talk his leader down many times." Hearing this makes Cardin glare at his two other teammates.

"You cowards! You're suppose to have my back!" Opzin raises one of his eyebrows at Cardin's outburst.

"That is true, they did have your back. They tried to stop you from making a foolish choice that could have gotten you expelled or imprisoned for attempted murder if Jaune was deathly allergic to the sap." Ozpin takes a drink from his mug.

"But since mister Arc and miss Nikos are safe I'll give you a different punishment. I've heard that there has been some in fighting within your team mister Winchester, so to solve this problem you will be working on improving you teamwork."

"That doesn't sound too-" Ozpin interrupts Russel

"With professors Port, for six weeks after class and on the weekends. Missing a session or being late will result in two extra week." The young men turned pale. "Professor Port will not take the news of you harming one of your peers too well, he may push for you to be expelled mister Winchester. You are dismissed." Team CRDL leaves the office. "Mister Arc you are free to go, just don't fake a severe allergy reaction."

"Yes sir..." All of team JNPR the headmasters office.

The elevator ride back down was silent. Jaune found himself deep in thought as he thinks of a way to explain the power of his voice. Would his teammate believe him if he told them about Asmund and the power he's been learning?

'What do I-' Jaune heard a voice that snaps him out of his thoughts.

 _'I have an idea.'_ Asmund said to his student. _'Gather into your dorm room and meditate with your friends in a circle holding their hands, I want to try something.'_

'Okay but-'

"Jaune." The team leader looks at his partner. "Are you going to tell us about your semblance?" This catches Nora and Ren's attention.

"Ooooh you got your semblance! What is it!?" Nora asked quite happy with her leader awakening to his semblance.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the dorm room." That didn't stop Nora from guessing his semblance all the way back to the dorm. When they arrived back at their dorms, Jaune made his way to the middle of the room and sat down crossing his legs.

"Okay, first everyone needs to sit down in a circle." His teammate did as they were told and sit down in the middle of the dormroom. "Now." He holds out his hands towards Pyrrha and Ren.

"Okay, this is weird..." Nora holds Ren's and Pyrrha's hands.

"I know, but just bare with me alright. Now close your eyes and take deep breaths." They follow his instructions and close their eyes. After two minutes of meditation, the whole of team JNPR feel the world fade away. Instead of seeing darkness, they found themselves on the top of a mountain overlooking a foreign land.

"What in the world...?" Pyrrha looked around in confusion.

"It seems Jaune is hiding quite the secret." Ren drawled as he bends down and feels the snow. "How odd, the snow doesn't feel cold at all." Nora looks a her friend in bewilderment.

"What!? No way!"The girl bends down and grabs a handful of snow and tries to make a snowball. The snow is too light and can't be compacted. Sadden by the fact she can't have a snowball fight she looks around looking for Jaune. "So where is our fearless leader?"

"Right behind you." They turn to see Jaune standing next to a orange glowing ethereal figure. "Everyone, I have someone I want you to meet, Asmund Scalerender." The dragonborn steps forward and greets the team.

 _"Asmund is the name I was given by my parents. Scalerender is a title I was given through my deeds. When I lived I was known as Dragonborn."_ He sees that the team is confused and no doubt has question. _"I know you have question, but first listen to my story."_

 **V**

For what seems like hours, Asmund told his story to the whole team and told them of his world. All of his battles, all of his quests, the people he met in his life and the history of his world.

As a child, Pyrrha's parents would tell her bed time stories to her before bed. Like most young girls she dreamed to be a huntress, but most girls don't become four time tournament champions. She is hailed as a champion across the whole of Remnant. But Asmund is a legendary hero that defeated a world devouring dragon, a vampire that wanted to blot out the sun and the first dragonborn bent on world domination. His deeds both good and bad cemented the dragonborn as a truly invincible hero.

Nora is awe-struck by the story of the dragonborn. Ren use to tell her stories when they were children and she couldn't sleep. Asmund puts all of those heroes to shame.

Ren was calm and stoic. Long ago he stopped believing in heroes when his parents died and he lost his home. But something about the dragonborns story made him hopeful for a better world.

"So you were a prophesied hero that battle against world devouring dragon. You fought against dragons, vampires, bandits, monsters, necromancers, rebels, genocidal elves and demons call daedra. You have been training Jaune how to use your power, the Thu'um. A voice like power that is used by dragons. Anything I'm missing?" Ren summarizes Asmunds story.

 _"Correct. I've been with Jaune since his near death experience, pushing him to become a warrior. When he was younger I could only use my influence to push Jaune to becoming a huntsmen. He wanted to become a huntsmen, but he didn't have the drive."_ Asmund explains.

"So you've been teaching him since he was a kid?" Nora asked. The dragonborn shakes his ethereal head.

 _"No. It was only after his aura awakened that I was able to contact Jaune. It is thanks to you Pyrrha. Thanks to your actions, Jaune now wields a mighty power."_ Pyrrha stares at the dragonborn and looks back at Jaune. She feels worried for her partner. Asmunds story is something to behold, it was a tale for the ages. The one thing she didn't like is the amount of people he's killed.

"May I ask you something Asmund." The champion stares at the dragonborn.

 _"You may Pyrrha. What are your questions?"_

"You said that you influence Jaune in his actions right, then you are responsible for Jaune's violent behavior, I'm I right?" The dragonborn answers her question.

 _"I am. Upon our union, Jaune has been instilled with the desire to dominate like all other dragons."_ This answer did not still well with Pyrrha. A haunting image of Jaune becoming a blood thirst tyrant enters her mind. The thought agitates the young champion.

 _"But long ago, a old friend told me something. During my quest to defeat Alduin I met with a old and wise dragon. With his help, the races of men and mer were free from Aludin's wicked maw. However, The Blade, a group that served the old empire found out about the dragon and demand that the dragon has to die."_ This confuses the three members of team JNPR.

"Wait! So this dragon helps humans turn the tide against the dragons long ago and they ordered you to kill him!" Nora shouts in anger. "That's just stupid!" Ren agrees with his childhood friend.

"This dragon sounded like he wanted to make amends for his past crime." Asmund nods at Ren's assessment.

 _"You are correct Lie Ren. When I told Paarthurnax of The Blade's treachery he did not fault their reasoning. But he asked me a question. What is better: To be born good, or to overcome your evill nature through great effort."_ The quote from the wise dragon made Jaune's teammates think. If someone wanted to make amends for their crimes then why not let them.

"You've definitely gave us something to think about Asmund." Ren said to the dragonborn.

"Yeah! If someone wants to switch sides then let them, they could give you a hand!" Nora beams a smile toward Asmund. "But what I want to see is this voice power of yours Jaune!"

"I would also like to see more from this power you speak so highly of Asmund." Pyrrha looks at Asmund with suspicion. Jaune looks to the dragonborn and the ghostly nord gives him a nod and summons a phantom beowolf.

"Okay, here goes..." Jaune looks towards the beowolf. **"FUS RO DAH!"** The shockwave barrels towards the ghostly beast and sends it flying off the mountain.

"Whoa... That was cool!" Nora cheers. "What else can you do? Can you breath fire? Can you roar like a dragon?" Nora then gasped. "Can you turn into a dragon!?" She squeels. Asmund chuckles at Nora's excitement. "What else can you do?"

"Well I can do this..." Another ghostly beowolf appears. **"FO KRAH DIIN!"** A wave of ice hits the phantom beowolf and encases the grimm in a sheet of ice.

"That is so cool!" Nora's eyes gleam with excitement.

"I must admit, this power of yours is amazing." Ren comments. "And you're just starting out?"

 _"Correct. There are twenty three different shouts to master."_ Everyone looks at the dragonborn in disbelief.

"And you didn't tell me this because...?" The ethreal dragonborn looks at Jaune.

 _"It slipped my mind..."_ Jaune, Nora and Ren sigh. _"Pyrrha, do you have any questions?"_

"Yes I do have questions. Tell me, was there anyone else that was dragonborn in your world?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"Yes, there were. Three famous examples would be Alessia the slave queen, she rebelled against the Ayleids by forging a covenant with Akatosh and founded the first empire of man. Reman Cyrodiil, who thwarted the Akavriri invasion and let the surviving Akaviri serve as retainers. Then lastly there is Tiber Septim and the Septim dynasty. These three are legendary figures from my world and rulers of three different empires. Tiber Septim was even worshiped as a god of war known as Talos."_ This revelation shocks the four teens.

"I see..." Pyrrha glares hotly at Asmund. "These three figures and this Miraak have two things in common. One, they were dragonborn and two, they were conquerors. All four of them spilled so much blood in the name of ruling over the masses. One of them is even worshiped as a war god." She looks to her partner.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" More and more she could see her partner becoming a power mad tyrant, killing Grimm, human and faunus alike.

"Can't you see what Asmund is or do I have to tell you!" She point vehemently at Asmund. "He's a warmonger who relishes in the deaths of his enemies!" She makes her way to the dragonborn. "You killed so many people, and I know they were mostly brigands and villains but I'm sure they didn't have a choice, they were trying to survive!"

 _"You are right Pyrrha. Many were forced into the life of villainy, but those I have face enjoyed the bloodshed they created. That's not even the worst part. If you, Nora or any of the girls on team RWBY were captured by bandits you would be slaves, and passed around the campfire for a free lay."_ The thought of herself, Nora and her friends being force to 'serve' bandits made Pyrrha's blood freeze.

 _"I only enjoyed the bloodshed I created because through my actions I knew there would be one less monster or one less murderer."_ Pyrrha was about to rebuttal when Ren placed a hand on the champions shoulder.

"You have to understand that his world isn't very clear when it comes to good and evil. One persons idea of what is good can be another persons idea of evil." Ren explained.

"I understand that his world and even ours isn't black and white, that good people will and can be forced to do horrible things to survive. But what I'm really worried about is you Jaune." She looks sadly at Jaune. "You have this mighty power at your disposal and someone will want that power for themselves. They might use you and trick you for their own gain." Asmund now understands why Pyrrha is so worried about Jaune.

 _"You're scared that someone will try and corrupt him?"_ Pyrrha answers Asmunds question with a nod.

"Yes." She said softly. "I fear if he becomes just as strong as you were in life, someone might try and coerce him to their side." The likes of the Roman Torchwick or worse, those Daedric princes. It was frightening that such beings exist and had that much power.

 _"That is a valid reason to be scared for your friends life. The power of the Thu'um is no laughing matter. The ancient tongues could reduce a keep to rubble. The Greybreads can't even talk without causing quakes ."_ Jaune turns pale at this reveal.

"I'll cause earthquakes by just talking!?" The young boy's reaction makes Asmund chuckle.

 _"Maybe by the time your a old man."_ Pyrrha is not amused. She believes that no one should have that kind of power. She wasn't about to watch her partner walk down a violent path, she needed to do something.

"Asmund, you said that you were a warrior without peer and a master of all forms of combat, correct?" Pyrrha points at the dragonborn. "Then I would like to see this strength. I challenge you to a duel!" Jaune walks in between the two of them.

"Hold on Pyrrha! You can't-"

 _"I accept your challenge. It's been ages since I've had a good fight."_ Pyrrha could felt the excitement oozing from Asmund.

"Wait a minute! She's unarmed, she can't-" Jaune found himself interrupted by bright flash of light. When the light fades it reveals Pyrhha's xiphos and shield were floating before the young champion.

 _"Some people can't be swayed by words alone."_ With a dejected sigh, Jaune gets out of the way. _"I have walked many paths in life. Who do you wish to face? A warrior, a mage or a thief?"_ The answer is obvious.

"I shall fight you as a warrior!" Pyrrha grabs Milo and Akouo. She takes a fighting stance and readies herself for her hardest opponent.

 _"Very well. I shall face you, as a WARRIOR!"_ The dragonborn is engulfed by a black sphere with a dark purple hue.

Pyrrha glared at the mass of swirling energy with determination. She wasn't just fighting the dragonborn to see if he truly wields such power. Pyrrha challenged the dragonborn to fight for the soul of her partner and team leader. She will not let her partner walk the path of desturction.

 **A/N I'm gonna be evil and end it like this. Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter. Professor Peach makes her debut, more about her will be revealed later. Dust lung is just something I made up but it is inspired by a two real world conditions. I'm pretty sure a auraless person breathing in dangerous elemental powdered crystals is a bad idea.**

 **Not much about the Great War is well known other then Mistral and Mantle teamed up to fight Vale and Vacuo. As for Grimm warfare just look at the breach and the battle of Vale for examples. I'm sure they used the Grimm indirectly to deal with enemies in the Great War.**

 **I decided to add a little twist to team CRDL and have Sky and Dove be victims of peer preasure. Alot of stories have Cardin have a change of heart. He's still gonna be a prick in my story, he won't have a true change until way later in the story.**

 **I had a little trouble capturing the reactions to Asmund. I know Ren doesn't show much emotion but this is before season four so I think I got it right. Nora would be estaic about Jaune's new found power, I think. Pyrrha was the one I had trouble with. I know she cares for Jaune so I know she wouldn't like Asmund influencing him to be violent.**

 **Next time- The battle for Jaunes soul begins! Who will win? The invincible girl or the Dovakiin?**

 **Aargh- I should have worded that differently, sorry about that. I also forgot about how Blake and Yang got their relics first. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll have to re-re-read my work from now on.**

 **Fehand- I do plan on continuing.**

 **Lazymanjones96-Glad you like it.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku- More will be revealed later, I don't want to spoil the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Elder Scrolls

 **Chapter 6 Burdens**

Pyrrha watched and waited for the swirling sphere of black and purple energy to dissipate. After waiting a few more seconds the sphere disappears and Pyrrha is shocked. The person before her wore grey armor with a fur collar around the neck. The gauntlets, boots and the back side of his waist had the same fur lining. The leggings have a diamond shaped mesh, designed for insulation. The pauldrons looked like a pair of a eagle beaks, with leather pads protecting the upper arms. The chest plate is more armored then the rest of his body, it seems that it is designed to protect vital organs. Lastly, the helm looks like the head of a bear, covering the top and back of the head but leaving the face unguarded.

On his hips were a pair of slightly curved longswords and a shield on his left arm. On his back is a large greatsword that looks like it's made of ice.

Jaune recognized the armor Asmund is wearing, it's the Nordic carved armor, he even had Nordic carved longswords and a shield. The ice sword was new to Jaune though, he never seen a weapon like that. Pyrrha sizes up the armor and weapons. The armor has less protection around the limbs. Many would think this would be a weakness, but for a Nord berserker speed and strength are key. The armor is heavy but offers unrestricted joint movement.

 _"I wear the armor of my people. The Nords are proud warriors who's mettle is forge by the harsh tundra of Skyrim."_ Asmund said as he draws his sword and readies his shield.

"If you're quite done talking about your people. I would like to fight you now." The two wait for a moment then charge at each other with a battle cry. Asmund jumps up a three feet in the air and brings down his sword on Pyrrha. The champion blocks the attack with her shield. Blocking the attack with Akouo, this allows her to gauge Asmunds strength. The blow, if she hadn't block the attack her aura would have dropped to dangerous levels.

Pyrrha pushes the dragonborn back and begins her offensive. Her tactic is to aim for the leather padding, her blade is sharp enough to cut leather. Asmund brings up his own shield and blocks the attack and even hits her with his shield. Pyrrha smirks, this was the same fighting style Jaune uses. She is familiar with Jaune's fighting style, it's aggersive and relies on shield bashes to throw your enemy off balance.

'Two can play that game.' Pyrrha bashes Asmund with her shield, stunning him. Pyrrha begins to attack the dragonborn with perfectly executed attacks to his exposed limbs. Transforming Milo into it's javelin form, she aims for his exposed face with a heavy thrust into his face. He brings up his shield to block the lethal thrust.

Instead of blocking the attack, the Dragonborn reacts faster then humanly possible and dodges the thrust. Asmund begins his counter with blinding speed. Pyrrha is forced into a defensive position because of Asmunds blazing quick counter attack.

Ren, who is watching the fight is amazed at how fast the Dragonborn is while wearing heavy armor. Heavy armor slows you down and restricts your movements, but for Asmund, heavy armor is just a second layer of skin.

The fights intensity increases when Pyrrha breaks free from Asmunds assault and begins to attack the Dragonborn with precision and strength. Their blades clash and Asmund begins to push Pyrrha towards the edge of the mountain. Forced to Use her semblance, she pushes Asmund back into a slab of rock with her power of polarity.

 _"So, using your semblance? Very well, feel the power of the voice!_ _**YOL TOOR SHUL!**_ _"_ A massive wave of fire barrels towards the champion. Shocked at the display of power, she dodges the blast of fire that would have engulfed her whole.

Noras eyes bulge. The display of the thu'um and it's true power was a sight to behold.

"This is awesome!" Nora cheers loudly.

"Nora! This is bad, if Asmund goes all out then..." Jaune didn't finish his sentence. The Dragonborn has told Jaune stories about his battles. Jaune knows that Pyrrha is strong but Asmund is on a whole different level. "This need to stop!"

"C'mon Jaune this is awesome! Let! Them! FIGHT! Go Pyrrha! Go!" Nora cheers for Pyrrha.

Using her semblance to pull herself closer to Asmund, she begins her counter attack with a barrage of slashes. Asmund parries with his shield and swings downward. Pyrrha dodges the deadly slash and counters with a series of thrust with Milo in its javalin form. Asmund uses unrelenting force to create some distance, but Pyrrha uses her semblance to pervent herself from losing her footing.

 **"WUL NAH KEST!"** Using whirlwind sprint with his shield at the ready, he's closes in on Pyrrha with mach speed. The whirlwind shield charge slams into Pyrrha sending her flying back skidding on the ground. She quickly recovers and charges Asmund again. The champion decides to use her semblance to slow the Dragonborn down. Using the power of her semblance she can slow her opponents down slightly, it was how she won many of her battles.

 _"Did you think that you still hold the advantage? Now that I know how your semblance works..."_ He puts his shield on his back and draws his second Nordic carved sword. _"You have no hope of winning!_ _ **SU GRAH DUN!"**_ Swirling winds surround the blades. With a war cry he charges Pyrrha and attacks with a absurd amount of speed. His movements were a complete blur, she's unable to attack and is forced into a defensive position. For the first time in a very long time Pyrrha became worried.

"No!" Pyrrha exclaims vehemently. She can't lose, she will NOT lose to the Dragonborn. "I will free him from your influence!" With new found vigor, she triggers her semblance and sends the mighty warrior skidding backwards with his feet still planted to the ground. She follows up by throwing Akouo at Asmund hitting his chest plate, delaying him long enough for his blades to lose there enhancement. When the shield returns to Pyrrha, the momentum of the shield makes her spin and she places it on her back. During the spin she transforms Milo into it's rifle mode goes down on one knee and takes aim. Before she could fire, Asmund shouts again.

 **"TIID KLO UL!"** Pyrrha fires a volley of high velocity dust bullets at the Dragonborn. To her horror, the dragonborn becomes a blur and dodges all of her shots. She couldn't get a bead on her target because he's movements were so impossibly fast, but to the Dragonborn her bullets are moving slow, you could say that time is on his side. In a instant he is on top of her and bringing down his carved swords to strike her down. With no time to react, she uses Milo in rifle form to block the dual blades.

The effects of his shout wears off, Asmund stares down at Pyrrha, who is glaring at him defiently.

 _"You cannot hope to beat me young lady."_ Pyrrha glares at the Dragonborn.

"Be quiet..." Asmund shakes his head at Pyrrha's response.

 _"There is no shame in admitting defeat. In my younger days I was forced to run away many times."_

"Be quiet." Pyrrha begins to push with all of her strength.

 _"You should have known that beating me is a fools dream. For me, everyday presented a new battle, everyday I would become stronger, and everyday I would learn something new. Tell me child, what hope do you have against a opponent of my caliber."_

"Be quiet!" The fire inside Pyrrha begins to burn.

 _"Why do you fight me? Is it for your thrist for battle; do not lie to me child, I can feel it inside you, I feel your hunger for battle. Is it for the boy? Do you worry that he will lose himself because of his power?"_ The questions were beginning to bother Pyrrha.

"Be! Quiet!" She roars. Using her semblance, she pushes him back, but Asmund uses his swords from sliding back by stabbing them into the ground.

 _"I think it's time."_ Asmund pulls his swords out of the ground. _"That I show you the true power of the Dragonborn!"_ Asmund shouts. " _ **MUL QAH DIIV!"**_ Bright orange and blue ethereal ancient dragonplate armor shourds the dragonborn while wisps of energy circle Asmund.

"What the..." Jaune stared with his mouth agape. Nora's eyes gleam in amazement, but Ren is not teeming with excitement. He begins to wonder what are Asmunds limits.

'Is this Asmunds true power?' Ren recalls what the Dragonborn said before the fight began. 'No, he said he's walked many paths in life. This means... This isn't even his full power.' Ren shouts at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! Stand down, you can't win against him!"

"I will not stand down! I have to fight him, and I have to- no I will win." The Dragonborn shakes head. He puts away his two swords and draws his Stallrim greatsword.

 _"Come Pyrrha, let's end this."_ He beckons to the champion. With a battle cry Pyrrha charges foreward slashes at the unprotected area of Asmunds upper arm. To her horror, Milo doesn't cut through the ethreal armor.

"What?" Asmund kicks her back and brings down his greatsword down on Pyrrha, she brings up her shield to block the attack. The attack connects with the shield blocking the attack, but the force of the blow makes her knees buckle and the snow around blast away making it look they were standing in a small crater. "What!?" Using her semblance to push him back, she fires at the dragonborn in Milo's rifle form. The bullets bounce off the ethereal armor making Pyrrha feel something she hasn't felt in years.

 **Fear.**

She hasn't felt fear since she was a child when she learned of the Grimm. Over time the fear faded away when she learned how to fight. She discovered that she had a aptitude for combat, became a star pupil and became unbeatable among her peers. Then she signed up for the Mistral tournament and won. At first she was the underdog, no one thought she would win, but she proved them all wrong. The second time she became a crowd favorite, her third win scored her a sponsorship deal and the fourth win cemented her status as the invincible girl. Pyrrha isn't arrogant, she knows that many veteran huntsmen and huntresses can defeat her, but Asmund not only has the skills of a veteran, but his Thu'um is difficult and unpredictable.

The Dragonborn charges with a vicious power attack. Realizing Asmund transformation boosted his already absurd strength, Pyrrha is forced to dodge his attack. She counters the power attack with a flurry of slashes, but Asmund doesn't even flinch before the onslaught.

A misstep makes Pyrrha take a blow on her shoulder. Her aura takes the damage, but the attack is so strong that leaves a mark on her skin which fades away due to her aura. Pyrrha recovers and attacks with speed and ferocity. All of her attacks and her shots from Milo's rifle form hit, but she isn't sure if she's doing any damage. Her only saving grace is her semblance. Pyrrha uses her semblance to throw Asmund off balance, but it only made him angry.

 _"ENOUGH GAMES!"_ Asmund roars. _**"FUS RO DAH!"**_ A wave of unrelenting force speeds towards Pyrrha. With no time to dodge, she stabs her javelin into the ground and raises her shield to block the wave, but the block proves to be ineffective. Asmunds transformation not only boasted his strength, but his shouts as well. Pyrrha is thrown with tremendous force and to make matters worse, her weapon is blown away. She watches as her sword falls off the mountain, leaving her with only her shield.

"Pyrrha!" Her teammates cry out in shock. The champions body hits the side of the peak. Recovering from the force of the impact and slowly gets up to ready herself for one last effort, her semblance.

Her power of polarity allows her to manipulate the magnetic fields of ferrous and non-ferrous metals, even ores if they have magnetic properties. She sends a pulse of aura and detects two veins of metal ore that she can use. She's not even sure if her Semblance will work in this place, but if she can effect Asmund with her power then she can effect the ore all around them.

"I'm..." Pyrrha readies herself. "I'm..." The Dragonborn slowly makes his way towards Pyrrha. "I'm not done yet!" Pushing her semblance to the maximum, she rips out baseball sized black rocks from the mineral veins that were near the Dragonborns and throws them all at the warrior. Quickly, Asmund draws his shield and blocks the rocks flying towards him. Finally, she rips out one of the large mineral deposit from the ground and throws it at the Dragonborn.

 **"WULD NAH KEST!"** Using whirlwind sprint, he dodges large deposit of ebony. Using the momentum of the shout, he slashes Pyrrha with his greatsword. The might of his attack breaks her waning aura and makes her fall back on to the ground.

She has been defeated.

To say that the champion is frustrated was a understatement. She was disappointed in herself, she needed to win this fight, she wanted to keep fighting. Getting onto her knees she looks up and sees the Dragonborn standing over her defeated form, his dragonic armored form gone.

"It's over." The Dragonborn bends a knee and removes his helmet. Pyrrha never got a good look at Asmund during the fight. He has long blond hair reaching down to the middle of his back. He has a blue eye while his left eye is pure white. His facial features looked very familar, in fact he looked like Jaune if the boy decided to go with the masculine barbarian hero look.

He reaches out and places his hand on top of her head and foregin thoughts begin to fill her mind. Memories of a young boy growing up in a large circular city. A teenager trying to make a living and seeking higher learning, the young man's oppression due to his nordic heritage when his people began to rebel, being blacklisted from the imperial city for defending himself against a crooked guard, going to Skyrim to look for work only to be in line to be executed for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Asmunds adventures and battles flow into her mind. Finding out he was Dragonborn, learning the way of the voice, helping the Blades and the many people of Skyrim. The dragonborn destroys the Dark Brotherhood, aids the thieves guild, become the archmage, helps the Companions, ends the civil war and battles Alduin at Sovngarde.

Pyrrha would have never imagined such a place exists, Sovngarde is a place where battle hardened warriors find peace at last with a unending feast with friends and foes alike. Professor Port's stories are nothing compared to the tales of these mighty warriors. At Sovngarde, Asmund meets many legendary heroes, and with the help from ancient tounges, they fought and defeated Alduin.

After defeating the world eater, Asmund was recuited into the Dawnguard and stopped Harkon from bloting out the sun. Then he journeyed to Solstheim to stop the first Dragonborn Miraak.

After defeating the first Dragonborn, Asmund was drafted into helping the empire deal with the Thalmor. The Thalmor demanded that the Dragonborn be delivered to Alinor so he may be executed for crimes against the Altmer kind. Throughout his adventures, Asmund had befriended many powerful allies, even the emperor sided with the Dragonborn which proved to be his last mistake. Thalmor assassins killed the emperor for disobeying them. Leaderless and the family of Tidus Mede the second in hiding and under the protection of the Penitus Oculatus, the people of the empire turned to Asmund for guidance.

He rallied his friends and anyone who would raise a sword against the wicked Thalmor, burying old rivalries and banding all of Skyrim, High Rock, Orsinium, Hamerfell and Morrowind together to help the empire. During his campaign, he discovered that the Thalmor had it's fair share of defectors, these defectors were high elves, wood elves and khajiit who have grown tired from the Thalmor's opression.

The second great war became a reality with Asmund leading the United Tamriel Army. The Empire was more then ready to fight the Aldmeri Dominion with the Dragonborn leading a army of the finest men and women, be they man or mer. Battles were fought, and friends were lost, but on the eleventh of Sun's Dusk, eleven years into the war, the High King of Alinor surrendered to the Empire after the battle of Alinor.

Both the Empire and the Dominion paid the price for the war. Lands were ravaged, homes and families lost, once proud cities and crowning achievements of architecture were reduced to rubble as well as the Thalmors pride. The Thalmor always believed that they were chosen to rule over the lesser races of man and beast, but once again the races of men, beast and even their own fellow Mer denied them their birthright.

Everyone that flew the Empires banner wanted the Aldmeri Dominion to suffer for the transgression that they have committed against the people of the Empire, but Asmund had a different idea. The Dragonborn ordered his forces to help with a relief effort. This action confused and outraged many people, why help the Dominion after everything that they have done?

Asmund has spent his early adventuring career helping the people of Skyrim be they man, mer or beastfolk. He also wanted to end the timeless feud that the races of man have with the Mer. Touched by his desire to create such a world, the High King of Alinor disbanded the Thalmor and signed a treaty that would not only allow the Aldmeri Dominion to exist but they would therive with the Empire, and thus ending a age of bloodshed and revoking the white-gold concordat.

Asmund returned to the wilderness of Skyrim after the relief effort was finished. After the war he wished to live his days in peace, but he would not get the peace he wanted until he fought one more oppenent. He was challenged to a duel by a powerful warrior who sought him out one day when he traveled to Whiterun, it would be his last and final fight. The battle with the ebony warrior cost him his left eye, after besting the Ebony warrior Asmund retired completely. He return to the Imperial city after the death of his wife, to live peacefully and away from the harsh wilds of Skyrim. When his children were all grown up and leading their own lives, he moved back to his home at lakeside manor, to live out the rest of his days in peace with his best friend.

 **V**

Pyrrha opens her eyes and looks at Asmund, feeling her anger towards him vanish. The Dragonborn helps her up Pyrrha and she does something that shocks everyone.

She bows her head in respect.

"I'm sorry..." She looks down at the ground in shame. "You went through so much hardships. It wasn't right for me to call you a warmonger when you fought against enemies who were much worse."

 _"It's alright lass, I've been called worse."_ The Dragonborn pats her head. _"So, first loss in a long time?"_

"A very long time." Pyrrha looks towards the Dragonborn. "It just goes to show that there are much more powerful warriors out there. Thank you for challenging me Asmund." With a bow, Pyrrha turns around and makes her way to her friends. Jaune quickly rushes over to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" Pyrrha smiles, touched by his concern.

"I'm fine Jaune, I'm just spent is all." The young man exhales a sigh of relief. A part of Pyrrha's mind celebrated. All she had to do to get her leaders attention was battle against a legendary warrior who can shout her to pieces.

"It was beyond reckless of you Pyrrha. We don't know the limits of his true power." Ren looks at the Dragonborn with a steely gaze. "You were holding back weren't you." This shocks his teammates.

"What!?" Jaunes jaw drops.

"Is this true?" Pyrrha's eyes narrow.

"Whoa, that glowing dragon armor isn't your final form!?" Nora stares at the Dragonborn in awe.

"I'm guessing that form he took is his most powerful form. But his true power must be using all of his skills that he has learned in life. He said he has walked many paths in life. Pyrrha chose the warrior, he has two other paths, the mage and the thief." Ren explains.

 _"You're half right Ren, I didn't use ALL of my powers. What you saw was just the warriors path."_ The same black and purple sphere surrounds Asmund. After a few seconds the sphere disappers and Asmund looks different. He wore the robes of the Archmage, wielding a fire destruction staff in his right hand while lightning danced in the palm of his left hand. He also wore on his forehead the aetherus crown, a necklace, a ring on his index finger and a pair of leather boots.

Once again he his enveloped by the purple and black void. When it disappears he is wearing the nightingale armor with a pair of ebony daggers on his hips, and a black bow on his back, covered by his cape. The void envelops him and he returns to his ethereal form.

 _"These three paths are very different. The mage relies on the many arts of magic. I learned from six different schools of magic. The warrior is violence personified, making use of many weapons and armors. Lastly the path of the thief. The thief fights differently, the thief relies on cunning to win battles. With the use of alchemy, pickpocketing, lockpicking and stealth, also having a way with words helps."_ Asmund explains.

"So not only can you have the Thu'um, but you can use magic." Pyrrha summarized with a hint of excitement in her voice.

 _"Not only that Pyrrha. You see, when a person from my world is born they have a racial power. This power is unique to the race they were born. As a Nord I can unleash a war cry that make make my enemies run for the hills. Jaune has already displayed this power without knowing."_ Hearing this, Jaune remembers the day he was attack by Ivory.

"So when I yelled at Ivory and his friends and at Pyrrha during our fight." Asmund nods.

 _"The power of a Nords voice can turn the tide of battle. It can instill bravery in their allies or make their enemies cower in fear. My people may thank the gods for their gifts."_ Jaune turns his attetion to his partner, still worried about her health.

"So Pyrrha, what do you think of all of this? Pyrrha?" While the group was talking, Pyrrha is lost within her thoughts. She never thought that she would ever find a new hurdle to surpass.

A new challenge.

"Asmund... This is not over between us." With bunring determination she points at the Dragonborn. "I demand a rematch in the future!"

"Are you kidding Pyrrha! He'll-" Jaune is interupted by the Dragonborn.

 _"Very well then, I accept your request for a rematch."_ Jaune's eyes widen.

"Don't encourage her!" Asmund chuckles at Jaunes dramatic display. "I'm serious! If you hurt my partner I won't forgive you!" Jaune was about to march towards the mighty warrior to give him a piece of his mind, only to be stopped by Pyrrha.

"Jaune It's okay..." Pyrrha soothes her leaders anger by placing a hand on his shoulder.

 _"In fact I want to challenge you all."_ This made everyone pay more attention. _"I want to push you all to become stronger."_

"But why?" Ren asked.

 _"Because I want you all to be ready for when you have to take a life."_ Everyone is caught off guard. Never before they have thought about killing a human or a faunus. The thought of killing made Jaune clench his fist. Heroes don't kill, they help people in need not murder their enemies.

"Why would we need to kill?" Nora asked, her bubbly energy absent.

 _"If you think that being a huntsmen is a bloodless vocation then think again. You're going to have to make some difficult choices that will either make you or break you. In my world, killing is second nature. In the wilds of Skyrim everything and everyone wanted you dead and your world is no different. You need to be ready when the time comes."_ Pyrrha understands what Asmund is trying to convey.

"He's right..." Her teammates look at her. "Asmund showed me images of the second great war. He lost many brave souls not only to death but to despair." Pyrrha said. Jaune still didn't like the idea of killing, but doesn't voice his opinion.

"I see... You want us to be ready, so we don't hesitate, if the time comes." Ren looks at Nora, concerned for his childhood friend. He would do anything to protect Nora from anyone who wishes her harm.

 _"Correct, I also want Jaune to be ready for the burden that he will bare as the Dragonborn."_ Asmund looks at his protege. _"People will be drawn to your power. Your shout will bring people in like a flame does to a moth. Your Thu'um will carve a path and the evils of your world will want to have that power for themselves."_

"Great... That's some heck of a burden you just dropped on me..." Jaune groans.

"A burden that I'll help you bare Jaune." Pyrrha speaks with conviction in her voice.

"That's right! You won't be alone, like it or not we're with you!" Nora smacks him on his back. Ren places a hand on Jaunes shoulder and gives him a nod.

 _"Now, I kept you long enough. It's time to return to the material world."_ Team JNPR fades away and returns to the physical world. Now alone, the Dragonborn looks to the horizon.

 **V**

When team JNPR returns to the physical world they were shocked at how much time has passed.

It was nine o'clock. It wasn't too late but they missed dinner. Ren, with help from Jaune makes a quick meal for the team to eat. As the group eats their impromto dinner they talked about Jaunes semblance.

"So are we the first to know of your semblance?" Ren asked. Jaune shakes his head.

"Nope, professor Goodwitch caught me trying to practice on the training drones." Pyrrha frowns when she hears that they were second to know. "But she doesn't know about the whole story, just the words of power!" Jaune quickly explains. "Please don't be angry..."

"Jaune, I'm not angry at you, I'm hurt. Don't you trust us Jaune?" Pyrrha asked softly.

"I do! I just... What was I suppose to say? Hey guys I'm being training by the ghost of a mighty warrior and he's teaching me his voice magic." Jaune slumps down. "I thought you would think I'm insane..." Pyrrha has no response. "But I want you to know that all the secrets, all of the lies, they stop here. From now on I'll be open with you and trust you completely, you have my word, and Arc's never go back on their word." Pyrrha smiles.

"Yeah! Let's be more open with each other from now on!" Nora declares. "No more secrets! No more lies!"

"I like the sound of that." Pyrrha finishes her meal and stands up from the table. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." Nora leens towards Ren.

"So Ren, what do you think of all of this? Is this the coolest or what!? We're gonna get trained by a super powered viking!" Nora cheers. "I can't wait to fight him!"

"I do wonder how fighting inside Jaune's mind will help." Nora looks at Ren confused. "Our bodies won't get stronger if sit around and meditate."

"You can join me and Jaune at the gym! It will be fun!" Nora smiles.

"If I do join you then go easy on me. During our first 'work out' I pulled several muscles." Ren recalls Nora's hellish training with a shudder.

"What muscles did you pull?" Jaune asked.

"All of them." Ren said bluntly. Nora waves off Ren.

"Oh Ren you're such a kidder!" Nora let's out a yawn. "I'm getting kinda sleepy. I think it's time to hit the hay..." Something about that sentence made Ren nervous.

"Right! Wouldn't want you to be cranky." He quickly readies himself for bed.

"It's safe to say that if Nora's cranky then everybody is going to have a bad day?" Ren looks at his leader.

"You have no idea..." Ren said as he stares off to the distance. With a shrug the leader of Team JNPR gets ready for bed and turns in for the night.

An hour passed and Jaune finds himself unable to sleep. He laid on his bed looking at the ceiling of the dormroom, his thoughts still racing about the battle with Pyrrha and Asmund.

"Ren...? You awake...?" Jaune whispers.

"Yes, what is it Jaune?" Ren stares at his leader in the dark.

"What do you truly think of Asmund?" The leader asks his friend and fellow teammate.

"From what I could gather, he's the embodiment of what a warrior strives to become." Ren answers. "Why do you ask?" Jaune decides to tell Ren his story.

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a hero, but my goal was so far away because I was a weakling. I was so weak that no one wanted to be my friend. My biggest bully was the reason I didn't have any friends. My only safe haven was my home. Ivory and his goons would hound me everyday during and after class." Silence fills the dorm. "But when I survived getting struck by lightning I change."

"How did you change?" Ren asked.

"My mother said that I was a peaceful kid who dreamed big. But when I found out that my parents weren't going to send me to a combat school I decided to train myself. My sisters discovered that I was training myself and pitched." Jaune poured his heart out to his teammate. "My dad once told me I acted like I was possessed, driven by a single purpose."

"Asmund told us that he was influencing you to follow your dream." Ren recalls. Jaune sighs sadly.

"I feel like my life isn't my own..." Jaune sighs sadly.

"Where is this coming from Jaune?" Ren asks. "You and Asmund seem to have a good friendship."

"I was in awe of Asmund, captivated by his story and all that he's done. But when I saw Pyrrha getting her butt kicked... It began to make me worry..." Jaune can feel the worry in his chest. "Will I become like the Dragonborn...? Seeking out danger just for the thrill of it."

"You're worried that you'll lose your sense of self, That you'll become more like Asmund and lose what made you Jaune, right?" Ren guessed.

"Yeah... He said that the Thu'um could destroy castles or cause disasters by just speaking, and that scares me Ren..." Jaune takes a deep breath. "I just want to help and protect people, my friends and my family, not become a walking force of nature."

"You shouldn't be scared of your power Jaune." Ren said.

"It's not-" Ren interrupts him.

"No Jaune, it's your power now. Asmund has passed this power onto you, it's up to you how you use it." Ren turns to his left side facing away from Jaune. "Now let's get some sleep, good night Jaune."

"Night Ren..." Jaune closes his eyes and drifts away into a deep sleep.

 **A/N Kind of a weak end to this chapter, but so much happened. Pyrrha battled against the Dragonborn and lost, but now respects Asmund. Pyrrha learned Asmunds bloody history. Also, how was the battle between Pyrrha and Asmund. I know that having Pyrrha being able to use her semblance on objects inside a mental world is ridiculous, but I figured that physical objects inside a mental world still have to adhere to the laws of physics... Don't quote me on that, I just made that up. Also if I misspelled anything I'm sorry it's like two forty in the morning on my side of the world. On a side note did anyone catch that Easter egg?**

 **WantedHuntsmen- Thanks for the review and the critique. Jaune and Asmund will have a clash of beliefs without a doubt.**

 **Ashquinox- I can't tell you too much without giving away my future plans**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin- So you noticed.**

 **SpriteBlazer- Thanks for the review.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312 The Dragonborn has seventy plus years of combat experience under his belt. The only problem is that the fighting in RWBY can get pretty ridiculous (See Blake vs the Grimm water dragon) so I toned down the action to reasonable levels.**

 **Next time- Taking a much needed break, team JNPR goes to Vale to unwind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 To Vale and back**

Since telling his secret to his team on Friday night, Jaune and the members of team JNPR have vowed to be open with each other by telling their stories to each other. Finding a nice place outside at the Beacon gardens they begin to talk. Jaune learned that Ren and Nora have had it rough. From watching Ren's home be destroyed to wandering from one town to the next trying to survive. One day they were caught picking pockets, but what the two didn't know at the time is that their mark was a huntsmen. Impressed by Rens guile and Noras misdirection, he shipped them off to Mistral.

At a young age, Pyrrha discovered her aptitude for combat. She wasn't only strong but smart as well. Like Weiss, she was tutored by the very best huntsmen from around the world. Her defining moment was when she won the Mistral tournament, then preceded to win three more times in a row. She came to Vale because she got tried of the stardom and the tabloids spouting lies and slander. No one believed the lies, but to Pyrrha it was clear that someone wanted her gone or her reputation ruined.

It was Jaune's turn to tell his story to his teammates. He decided to start with how large of a family he has.

"I have seven sisters..." He let's that sink in...

"Oh my... Your parents must be very... Active..." Pyrrha blushes. There is no way she could deliver eight children.

"That's hilarious! Did they dress you up in dresses and put make up on you?" Nora laughs.

"They did love to dress me up when they were bored. Let me show you the whole family. This picture was at my oldest sisters wedding." Pulling out his scroll he shows a picture of the Arc clan all dressed up for a wedding. He points to his parents.

"This is my father Alabaster Arc and this is my mother Sapphire Arc." He shows the picture of a woman in her late thirties. "My mom didn't want me to become a huntsmen due to how glorified they've become." Pyrrha looks down. She became a huntress because she believed she was destined to become one, not because she wanted to be famous.

"This person here is my father Alabaster Arc. My mother and father were apart of two different teams. My father was on a team AZRE (Azure), while my mother was on team SNGL (Sunglow)."

"So were they a couple during their academy years?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune shook his head.

"Nope, they couldn't stand each other. They were rivals during their time here at Beacon." This surprises everyone.

"Wait wait wait, so your dad and mom hated each other? Then how did they hook up?" Nora asked.

"It was during a joint team mission. Despite not being on good speaking terms, both teams worked well together. They were tasked to eliminate a Beringel that destroyed a settlement, but it proved to be difficult. They managed to defeat the Beringel, but at a cost. Dad was severally wounded, he took a hit for my mom."

"I take it she wasn't too thrillled about that." Ren commented.

"Yeah, she was mad at him for throwing his life away to save her from the Grimm. She was assigned to oversee his recovery and it turns out they had more in common then they thought. A year after graduation they married." Jaune explains his parents history.

"I see. So, what about your sisters?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune points at Cannelle, firstborn of the Arc family. Cannelle is a beauiful woman with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a beauiful wedding dress.

"This is Cannelle Arc, my eldest sister. She taught me everything about tactics and warfare. She was going to marry someone else but he died during the fall of Mount Glenn..." The atmosphere became very somber.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha apologizes.

"Don't apologize, you didn't cause the fall of Mount Glen. My dad blames the council of Vale. Instead of sending in huntsmen to deal with the Grimm, they blocked the tunnels and evacuated VIP's leaving the people of Mount Glen to their fate." Jaune explained.

"I'm glad that your sister managed to find love again." Ren said.

"Yeah... We were very afraid for Cannelle. Scared that she would never recover from the loss." Changing the subject, Jaune points at two of his sisters.

"These two are Blanc and Noir, they're twins." Noir has short choppy black hair and wore a tuxedo. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and the dress shirt wasn't tucked into the slacks. "As you can guess, Noir wasn't like normal girls. She dark, brooding, and hates crowds. She's always sees the worse in everyone. If you ever met Noir do NOT say she looks like Blanc, it won't end well. She's gone through great lengths to distance herself as Blanc's twin, even dyed her hair." He points to a young woman wearing a blue bridesmaids dress with her blonde hair tied up in a braid.

"This is Blanc, she's everything that Noir isn't. Where Noir is dark and cold, Blanc is bright and nice. But don't let her sunny demeanor fool you. She will beat you down into the dirt. She's the one that trained me in hand to hand combat and swordsmenship." He points to another woman.

"This is Rouge." Like the other women of the Arc clan wore a bridesmaid dress. she wore rectangular reading glasses over her blue eyes. Her black hair is tied up into a bun. "She's the adventurer of the Arc family. During her first year at Shade, she discovered her love for unknown. She taught me how to survive in the wilds, how to forage and apply proper first aid." He points to the three last of his sisters.

"These three are Bleu, Magenta and Olive." Bleu has short and choppy blonde hair and green eyes. Magenta has long black hair and blue eyes. Olive has Short blonde hair that only goes to her neck and has green eyes. "While I was training, these three were busy being huntresses in training. They did show there support though. When they came home for their semester break I practiced with them." He puts away his scroll. "Well that's the Arc clan, any questions?"

"Yes, can you tell us more about your weapon?" Pyrrha asked. "You said it was a heirloom right?"

"Well... My sword was used by my great great grandfather. He fought during the Great war. My great grandfather became a huntsmen and my grandfather as well. As you can see from my families record, I come from a long line of huntsmen and huntresses."

"What about your home? Nora asked. "Where do you live? I figure since your dad hates the Vale council he would move the family elsewhere."

"I grew up at a large town that hugged the boarder of Vacuo, it's called Ayrith. It's been the family home for generations. But another family called that place home too, the Miles family." Jaune seethes at the name.

"I take it you were bullied by someone in this family?" Ren inquired. Jaune nods and explains the feud.

"The Miles family are loyalist to the council of Vale, even serving the councilors as bodyguards. My father and the head of the Miles family had a falling out after the fall of Mount Glenn. But things took a turn for the worst when my dad petitioned to help the Vacuo settlements and have Ayrith serve as a trading hub." Each of his teammates were confused.

"Wait, wouldn't that be good? I heard that the settlements of Vacuo are nothing but shanty towns." Nora said. Jaune sighed sadly and nods.

"Yes, many of those settlements are shanty towns. My dad wanted to supply those towns with materials, medicine, and even hire some builders to help, but his plans were shot down by the Valean council."

"But helping those people would have been a noble gesture, why would they not want to help?" Pyrrha inquires. Jaune looks at her, crestfallen.

"The councilors thought it would be a bad idea given the state of Vacuo. They think Vacuo is a lawless wasteland and anyone living outside the kingdom is living on borrowed time. There is also the likelihood that bandits would also target the newly refurbished towns, and towns that have been ransack by bandits attract grimm." Jaune explains.

"It also doesn't help that the government is basically non existent in Vacuo. They did have a formal government in the past but they outright rejected it." Ren said, adding to Jaunes explanation. "Shade academy is the only semblance of law and order in Vacuo." Jaune nods.

"That wasn't all. After my fathers plans were shot down, Ivory Miles made it his mission to ruin my life." Jaune said to his team.

"You don't have to tell us Jaune. If it's too painful-" Pyrrha is interupted by Jaune.

"It's okay... My father believed that Ivory's father actively encouraged my bullying. Teaching him how to 'punish' me and by extension my family for wanting to help the 'degenerates' of Vacuo. He was three years older then me he had more strength. It wasn't enough to beat me up, he wanted me to be alone, to have no friends. He threatened any kid that befriending me was a death wish." Without warning, Nora hugs Jaune with all of her might.

"Don't worry fearless leader, we'll always be your friends and no rich snob is gonna tell us otherwise!" Nora declared. Ren taps his childhood friend on her shoulder

"Nora, you're suffocating him." Nora looks to see Jaune struggling for air.

"Oops!" She let's go of Jaune. "Sorry Jaune!"

"Don't worry about it... But my bullying problem pales in comparison to your struggle." Jaune said. "You lost everything."

"It's true that me and Nora have a troubled past, by we always had each other. You on the other hand had no friends, only your family." Ren explains.

"He's right." Pyrrha places a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "What would have happened if Ivory drove you to suicide?" She frowns. "Did the bullying continue?"

"Yeah, until Ivory left for Signal. He tried to give me one last beating before he left, but I was ready." Jaune smirks. "When he found me, he thought I was weak, but thanks to my training I was more then ready for Ivory."

"I take it that you beat Ivory up?" Nora asked gleefully.

"Yeah. But Ivory's dad caught wind of the fight. Angered, he petitioned that I should be banned from enrolling in any academy." Jaune tightened his fist. "Luckily it didn't plan out. But after Ivory left things started looking up." Jaune smiles. "I started to make friends."

"Sounds like he underestimated you." Ren said.

"But there's something bugging me." Nora begins to feel nervous. "The council can't do that can they, have you be banned from joining a academy?" Nora asked.

"Of course they can't." The whole group looks behind them and sees Ozpin. "I see to it that students, no matter the background get the chance to hone their skills." He takes a sip from his coffee mug. "I apologize for butting into your conversation."

"That's okay Headmaster, so is the council's not trying to take over Beacon?" Nora asked.

"The council isn't trying to take over Beacon miss Valkyrie. I accept those who wish to better themselves and students with potential. I've even allowed students with colorful past to be enrolled. I also interview potential students and see if they have what it takes to be huntsmen." Ozpin said.

"That's how I got in, I was interviewed." Jaune chuckles. "I was so nervous that day!"

"You were a nervous wreck that day Mr. Arc. I also offer jobs to indivduals who can't be or aren't a huntsmen or huntress, but have expertise in different fields of study." Ozpin explained.

"Like professor Peach." Pyrrha responds. "But wouldn't it make more sense to hire more huntsmen and huntresses as staff?"

"Any huntsmen or huntress should have years of experience before applying to become a professor. Why Glynda didn't become a professor when she first graduated, not until ten years worth of combat and field experience." The headmaster said.

"There are also people who have skills and knowledge that some huntsmen and huntresses don't have." Ren follows up Ozpin's explaination. "We're up against a enemy whose has infinite numbers, we'll need all the helping hands we can get."

"Very true Mr. Lie. Now yesterday I've heard from one of my staff members that you all trained from sun rise to sundown yesterday. I applaud your work ethic, but you will burn yourselves out if you're not careful. Know your limits, take a break once in a while. Since today is a Sunday I would advise you to use the last of your weekend doing something stress free." Jaune didn't like this. They didn't train from sunrise to sundown straight, they took two hour breaks for lunch and dinner. Before he could voice his opinion, Pyrrha speaks.

"That sounds grand. I do need to pick up some munitions." Pyrrha comments.

"Yeah! Then we can go to the arcade and win all of the prizes!" Nora cheers. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Well okay, that does sound nice." Jaune smiles. Maybe a day off from training wouldn't hurt. The whole of team JNPR say their good byes to the headmaster and leave for the dorms to get ready for their trip to Vale. Behind the headmaster, Glynda approaches Ozpin.

"While I'm fine with students taking a break, Mr. Arc needs to master his semblance." Ozpin chuckles. "What's so funny Ozpin?"

"If I recall, you were against his enrollment." The witch huffs.

"It was only because I felt he wasn't ready, but then he displays a never before seen semblance. Tell me Ozpin, have you ever heard of a semblance that uses words?" Glydna's scroll rings, halting their conversation. "This is Glynda Goodwitch, to whom am I speaking too?"

"Professor! This is Velvet Scarlatina, Sky and Dove are badly hurt! We're just outside the sparring arena!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Understood, I'm on my way." Glynda disconnects the call. "I swear Mr. Winchester is pushing his luck!" She clenches her fist tightly.

"His behavior is becoming worse and worse, but Mr. Lark and Mr. Bronzewing seem to have turned a new leaf. I wonder what caused them to changed?" Ozpin mused.

"That's something I plan to find out after tending to Mr. Lark and Mr. Bronzewing." Glynda marchs off with purpose.

 **V**

Velvet pockets her scroll and looks towards her juniors. When she went to pick up her camera she didn't expect to find her former tormentors in a wounded state. Sky said that he felt a stabbing pain were his ribs were at, a sign of one or more broken ribs and a deep gash on his left thigh, combined with a depleted aura and Sky might bleed out and die. Dove's right face is completely bruised and swollen and his nose is broken. Without further medical analysis it is unknown how many more injuries they have.

"Okay, Professor Goodwitch is on her way." Velvet reports.

"Thanks..." Sky slurs.

"Quiet, save your strength." Fox said as he holds a clean towel on Sky's bleeding leg.

"I don't get it, you were all buds and being jerks to everyone, what changed?" Coco asked as she gives Dove a ice pack for his face.

"Something we can look into later, the professor's here." Fox hears the footfalls of Goodwitch approaching. Glynda marches in with medical staff following in with stretchers.

"Ms. Adel, explain." Glynda demands as the medical staff members get to work.

"Me and my team were about hit the town, but Velvet wanted to grab her camera." Sensing the spotlight now on her Velvet explains.

"As I was about to grab my camera from my locker I heard groaning. When I arrived they were like this..." Velvet looked at her hands, they were covered with dried blood. "I paniked and tried to help them, that's when everyone arrived."

"Understood. You can continue with the rest of your day." Glynda turns around and leaves, following the medical staff. The leader of team CFYV watched as Glynda marches away.

"Well that put a damper on our plans." Coco sighed. "You wanna make sure they're okay, right?" Velvet nods shyly.

"I know it sounds weird since they bullied me, but nobody deserves what happened to them." Yatsuhashi agrees with Velvet.

"You're right. Even more so if Cardin did this to them." The thought of a team leader mauling his teammates makes Coco angry. "Great, now I'm in no mood to go clothes shopping." Coco groans.

"What has the world come too..." Fox's comment makes Coco smirk at him.

"Well Foxy, since I'm in no mood to shop you can go in my place." Fox looks at Coco like she grew a second head.

"Not happening..." The team chuckles as they make their way out of the sparring arena.

 **V**

After a quick flight, team JNPR finds themselves at the Vale air docks. But before their city escapades they have to tend to their leader who is becoming familar with one of the air docks trash cans.

"UGH..." Jaune groans. "Flying sucks so much..." Pyrrha rubs his back.

"We'll have to pick up some motion sickness pills before we return." Ren adds motion sickness pills to the list of groceries.

"Okay team! Time to hit the town!" Nora points towards the exit.

"Okay... I think I'm good now..." Jaune takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's go guy!" The team makes their way out of the airdocks. The group of teens walked around Vale, taking in the sites and generally acting like teenagers with a weekend.

"Hey guys..." Jaune get's the attetion of his team. "I'm sorry about yesterday... It was a Saturday and we spent it training and sparring all day."

"It's no problem Jaune. I understand your desire to become stronger." Pyrrha smiles. "When I first discovered my semblance, I was so thrilled!" She smiles fondly of the memory.

"Yeah, besides my work out is paying off, would you say Pyrrha?" Nora's nudges her elbow into Pyrrha while waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Nora's comment makes the champion blush.

"I-Indeed. Your physique is most impressive." Pyrrha remembers the sight of Jaunes body. Years of training have given Jaune a toned body.

"Oh! The arcade!" Nora points at the building. "Let's go!" The group enters the arcade.

After an hour of games, Ren decides that they should get going, much to Nora's protest. Cashing in their tickets, they bought prizes. Jaune got himself a plush Ursa, Nora got a blow up hammer, Pyrrha got a scroll case and Ren got a Yo-yo.

"Well that was fun, what's next?" Jaune asked.

"We do need to pick up some munitions for our weapons." Pyrrha said to her leader.

"Okay then, let's go." They make their way to a gun shop. Finding the Dust ammo surplus store they enter the building and are greeted by the shopkeeper.

"Welcome, how can I help you today?" The middle aged woman asked.

"We're here to buy some ammo." Pyrrha said as she makes her way to the front desk.

"Ah yes... Is it just you or all four of you?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, just the three of us." Pyrrha points to Ren and Nora. "I need .30-06 springfield fire Dust ammo, five cases."

"I need .45 ACP wind Dust cartridges for my SMG's, three cases." Ren requests.

"I need 40mm lightning grenades. About eight cases, I go through alot of ammo." Nora giggles.

"Okay then... Young man, do you need anything for your weapon, maybe a whetstone?" The shopkeeper offered.

"Yeah, I'll buy a whetstone." Jaune said.

"Okay, your total comes up to one thousand three hundred and fifty nine lien." Hearing this makes Jaune worry.

"I'll pay for it, I have more then enough lien." Pyrrha pulls out her card.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jaune felt guilty for having his partner pay.

"It's more then alright Jaune. I have enough lien to last me for a long time." Pyrrha comments.

"Okay then... Good thing to cause I don't have much lien on me..." Jaunes comment makes Nora chuckle. "Well if we're done here then let's hit the road."

"Right!" Nora cheers. The team exits the ammo surplus store and make their way to their next stop is the grocery store. As they make their way to the store they see a nine year old boy and a grown man arguing. He wore dirty white shirt with a dark green vest and a pair of blue jean shorts. He has short messy brown hair and teal eye color and his most defining feature is a brown and white stripped tail.

"I know you stole it you freaking rodent!" The balding adult man is wearing a grey buisness suit with a red tie.

"You dropped it! I didn't steal it!" The boy yells back.

"You lying piece of garbage!" Being taller then the boy, the business man kicks the boy in his face. The raccoon faunus falls back into the streets and hits the hard asphalt. "This is what you get you thieving raccoon!" The man begins to kick down on the boy all the while the citizens of Vale do nothing but watch in horror and disgust while some just ignored the boy's pain laced cries for help.

Witnessing such a act of cruelty makes Jaune's team angry, but Jaune could feel Asmunds pure unadulterated rage. The team leader shouts at the business man to stop.

 **"STOP IT NOW!"** His thunderous shout makes everyone walking on the sidewalk stiffen in surprise and fear. He marches up to the business man, glaring hotly at the man. "What do you think your doing!?"

"Punishing this animal for stealing by making him roadkill, now get lost!" The buisness man sneers at Jaune. The team leader pushes the buisness man, making him stumble back. Before the buisness man says anything, Jaune points at him.

"You kick him again and I'll make you pay!" Jaune threatens the buisness man, shocking his teammates. The business man scoffs and decides to leave.

"Fine, I'll go..." The buisness man turns and begins to walk away. Jaune offers a hand to the boy.

"Are you okay?" The boy looks at Jaune nevously. He slowly reaches towards Jaunes hand.

"Jaune look out!" Pyrrha exclaims. He looks at the business man who is charging at Jaune armed with a loose brick.

"Whoa there, don't do something that you'll regret." A new voice said behind the business man. Stopping himself he turns around and sees another faunus. The business man throws the brick at the faunus, but the newcomer catches the brick. He's a wolf faunus with long brown graying hair with a large muscular frame. He has bandages wrapped around his arms and wears a black muscle shirt with tan slacks and black combat boots.

"This doesn't concern..." The attackers voice dies when the wolf faunus crushes the brick with his bare hands. The wolf faunus grins at the human's fear.

"So boy, you gonna make this guy pay or what?" Jaune glares at the attacking buisness man.

"I'm a man of my word..." Jaune said darkly as he straighten himself. "But I'll be fair and give you a five second head start... Starting now..." Jaune slowly walks towards the business man.

"I-" The buisness man was interupted by Jaune's countdown.

"Five... Four... Three..." The buisness man breaks into a full sprint. When the man was gone, the wolf faunus laughs.

"Nicely down kiddo, put the fear of god into that one." The wolf faunus smiles. "The name's Granz Braun."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Braun, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha bows.

"I'm Lie Ren." Ren nods his head.

"Nora Valkyrie!" Nora waves.

"And I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he helped the raccoon faunus up. It was then he noticed the necklace around the mans neck. It has a ring with a wolf head insignia.

 _"Is that-"_ Asmunds musings were cut off when the boy tugged at Jaune's pants.

"Thanks for helping me..." The young boy thanks Jaune in a cracked voice.

"No problem, let's get you patched up." Jaune looks towards Granz and sees that he's leaving. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I got to go, Nice meeting you kids." Granz waves and walks away.

"He seems nice." Nora makes her way to the boy. She bends down to his eye level. "So kiddo! Lets fix you up!"

"O-okay..." The boy stutters nervously. They make their way to the pharmacy down the street. As soon as they were standing in front of the pharmacy the raccoon faunus stops.

"I can't go in..." He looks down at his torn up and dirty sneakers.

"What? Why?" Nora asked. "It's not like we're getting you shots."

"This is why..." Ren points at a sign that reads 'No faunus allowed.'

"I'll go in." Pyrrha volunteers. She enters the store and makes her way inside and appoarches the counter.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Nikos!" The pharmacist greets the champion. "It's an honor to see you here!"

"Yes... I'm looking for hydrogen peroxide, some cotton balls, a box of band aids, and some candy." The pharmacist points out the location of Pyrrha's requested goods. The pharmacist points Pyrrha to where she can find the items she needs. After grabbing what she needs, she pulls out her credit card to pay.

"Is this for that faunus outside?" The pharmacist asked quietly.

"Yes, is there going to be a problem?" Pyrrha asked sharply.

"No, but if the manager sees that your buying for that faunus boy he might chase you out. He hates faunus with a burning passion." Pyrrha listened to the gossip.

"But why?" The pharmacist shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but I've been looking for a new job. Stores that exclude faunus don't last long." She quickly cashes Pyrrha out. "Please do come back." She smiles. Pyrrha quickly makes her way out of the store and meets up with Jaune.

"Okay, I got what we need." Pyrrha shows them what she bought.

"Right, let's patch you up." First Jaune grabs the peroxide and the bag of cotten balls. Opening the bottle he dabs the disinfectant on the ball and tends to the bruises. The boy flinchs everytime the cotten comes in contact with the skin.

"So what's your name?" Nora asked. "I'm-"

"I already know your names from your introduction earlier. My name is Cody Zielony. Thanks for helping- OW!" The sting of the peroxide makes Cody flinch.

"Sorry about that..." Jaune finishes disinfecting the bruises and places a bandaid on the boys chin. "There you go, are there anymore cuts or bruise on you?" The boy shakes his head.

"I'm fine now." Cody steps back from Jaune. "I need to go home. I don't want to get in trouble."

"I'm sure your parents will understand that you were attacked." Pyrrha's words make Cody look down.

"I don't have any parents... Not anymore." Pyrrha gasps at Cody's words and curses her carelessness.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha apologizes for her carelessness. The young boy shakes his head.

"That's okay... Can we go now?"

"Oh course, do you live at a orphanage or have you been adopted?" Ren asked.

"I live at The Vale children's home, its a few blocks down that way..." Cody points down the block.

"Do you need some help getting there?" Jaune softly asked Cody.

"Do what you want." He shugs indifferently. "I'm sure the other kids would like to meet Pyrrha."

"Oh! I'm sure they would be delighted." Pyrrha smiles fondly. "After my fouth win at the Mistral tournament I visited a elementrey school for a event. It was to inspire young children to become huntsmen and huntresses." It might have been a publicity stunt but seeing their smiling faces warmed her heart.

"C'mon, let's go." The group begins to make their way to the orphanage. After walking for six blocks, they arrive at The Vale children's home. The orphanage is a large brick building surrounded by concrete walls and a iron bar gate with a sign above the gate.

"This orphanage is well maintained." Ren comments as he opens the gate. The group makes their way onto the orphanage grounds, the front door opens revealing a man in his late thirties. His dark blue hair is parted on the right side. He stares at the teens with light green eyes. He's wearing a light blue button up dress shirt with tan slacks and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Young man where..." He trails off when he sees Cody's condition. "Cody! What happened!?" The man rushes to the young boy.

"I was trying to return someones wallet because they dropped it. They didn't believe me and started to beat me up." Cody explains. "I would have been in worse shape if it weren't for Jaune."

"Thank you young man. My name is Elliot Glas." Elliot holds out his hand. "I am one of the caretakers of the Vale Childrens Home."

"I'm Jaune Arc. This is my team." Jaune shakes hands with Elliot.

"I'm Nora! Nice to meet you!"

"I am Lie Ren."

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha notices some of the orphans looking from one of the windows. She waves to the orphans and a large group of twenty children quickly make their way outside all ranging from eight to twelve years old.

"PYRRHA NIKOS!" The children cheer loudly and they crowd around the champion. Among the group of orphans fifteen of them are faunus children. Each one has a different animal trait ranging from dog and cat ears to deer and moose antlers, there's even a mouse faunus among the group.

"Okay everyone, your crowding miss Nikos, give her some room." Elliot said to the orphans. They turn to Elliot and look at him with pleding looks.

"Can Pyrrha stay with us!?" One of the orphans begs.

"Please!" Another one begs.

"That's up to miss Nikos." All of the orphans look at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't mind." Pyrrha smiles at their excited faces as they all cheer loudly. "Let's go inside shall we?" The teens and the group of orphans. Once inside they see more orphans looking in awe at Pyrrha.

"The Vale Children's Home is a place for children who have lost families,homes or have been abandoned by their parents. As of now we have one hundred children ranging from three years old to seventeen living at this orphanage. The Vale Children's Home is one of the oldest orphanages in all of Saunus, our doors have been open to lost children since the end of the Great War." Elliot explains the history of the orphanage. "We ensure that the orphans, no matter who they are find a home."

"The only problem is no one wants to adopt a faunus..." Cody said sadly.

"Cody! That's not true, I know there are people out there looking to adopt a bright young man like you." Elliot said, trying to reassure the boy.

"He's right!" A fat human boy sneers at the raccoon faunus. "No one wants a dirty, disgusting, trash eating animal like you!"

"That's enough Ken!" Elliot scolds the boy.

"Whatever." Ken scoffs. "The world would be a better place you all of you stinky animals just die." The boy stomps away, pushing a girl dog faunus to the ground.

"I'll have a talk with Ken later." Elliot scowls at the human boy. "Thank you for helping Cody." He holds out his hand. Jaune shakes Elliot's hand.

"No problem..." Jaune looks at Cody, then at his ursa doll. "Here Cody." Jaune gives Cody the plush and the candy they bought.

"But why?" Cody asks while hugging the plushie with one arm and holding the box of chocolate candies in a other.

"Think of it as a get better soon present." Jaune said to the boy. This confuses Cody.

"But I'm fine!" Elliot grabs Cody by the shoulder, making him flinch.

"The nurse will be the judge of that young man." Elliot looks at Jaune. "You're welcome to come back anytime, you and your friends."

"Sound great. We'll see you all later, and next time I'll tell you the time me and my team fought a deathstalker during our initiation." Jaune chuckles. 'Great, I'm sounding like professor Port...' Saying their good byes, the team leaves the orphanage behind.

After leaving the orphanage, the team goes to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Finding what they need, Ren takes the groceries to the check out and pays for them. Leaving the store, they make their way to the airbus, but not before Jaune takes some motion sickness pills. During the flight, Pyrrha decides to talk about Jaunes conduct in the city.

"Jaune, can I ask you something?" Jaune looks at his partner.

"Sure thing Pyrrha, what's up?" Jaune wonders why his partner looks worried.

"Why did you react that way in dealing with that man?" Pyrrha asked. "Many would think that your reaction would be overkill." Jaune thinks for a moment before answering.

"It's hard to explain... I guess it was because of Asmund. I felt his anger when that man was kicking Cody and I responded based on his anger" Jaune answers.

"I take it Asmund hates child abuse." Pyrrha theroized. Asmund begins to speak to Jaune.

 _"Pyrrha is correct."_ Asmund begins to explain. _"Nirn is a world of war and strife, a normal person would not last a day, let alone a child. The act of attacking and killing a defenseless child is cowardly, dishonorable and unforgivable. I'm quite fond of children actually, just seeing their faces light up when I tell them about my battles against the dragons makes me smile."_

"Nirn is a very harsh and dangerous world, those kids wouldn't have a chance if they lived on Nirn... Also Asmund has a soft spot for kids, he loves telling stories about his adventures."

"I guess he's like professor Port." Nora snickers.

"Yes but unlike professor Port, the people of Skyrim see Asmund as a folk hero." Ren comments. "Remember when Asmund told us when he first slew and absorbed a dragon soul." Pyrrha nods.

"Yes. He told us the people with him were awestruck..." She sighs as she recalls Asmunds story, it was quite the tale. She looks over to her partner, who's looking concern. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Not sure... I can feel that Asmund is worried about something, I'll ask when we get back." Jaune then remembers about the pre kingdom book. "But before that, I'll get back to translating more passages from the Pre kingdom book."

"We look forword to it Jaune." Pyrrha smiles. The rest of the ride back to Beacon was filled with small talk.

 **V**

Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi stand in front of Beacons medicial wing. The four teens enter the medicial wing and appoarch a member of the medicial staff. The female nurse looks away from her chart and towards the teenagers.

"What can I help you with today?" The nurse asked.

"We're here to see two of our juniors, are they okay?" Coco asked.

"Juniors? We have two first year..." She looks through her chart. "Ah yes, Mr. Bronzewing and Mr. Lark, are they friends of yours?"

"Not really... But I was the one that found them." Velvet nervously fidgets. "I'm worried about them..." The nurse smiles.

"You don't need to worry. Mr. Lark and Mr. Bronzewing have been stablized. They are able to have visitors if you wish to see them." The nurse said.

"I would... I would like to see them." Velvet said sheepishly.

"Follow me then, but a word of warning, Mr. Bronzewing is on some powerful painkillers." The nurse warns the team.

"So he's high as kite." Coco's comment makes the nurse snicker.

"Yes, but Mr. Lark is coherent." The nurse takes them to Sky and Dove's room. "Mr. Lark, Mr. Bronzewing, you have visitors." Team CFVY enters the room.

"Hey guys, thanks for not leaving us to die." Sky ajusts himself to a upright position.

"S'up..." Dove slurs. "You're... You're not gonna finish the job?"

"No, there is no honor in such actions." Yatsuhashi said. "Can you tell us who did this to you. We have a good idea that it was-"

"It was Cardin and Russel." Sky confirms Yatsuhashi assumption.

"But why...?" Velvet asked softly. "Why would he do this to you?" Sky sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"It's because we didn't fall in line." Sky begins to tell their side of the story. "Cardin comes from a long line of huntsmen, all the way back to the end of the Great war. They were quite prestigious, but things changed after the Faunus war. The Winchesters fell from grace, lost a lot of influence because of the faunus victory. He'll do whatever it takes to make the Winchester family great again."

"But why do you follow his example?" Coco asked. "Do you two hate faunus too?" Sky shakes his head.

"Just because Cardin's a biggot doesn't mean we're all racist." Sky said to the leader. "The faunus are okay in my book."

"Besides, you got legs for days..." Doves comment makes Velvet blush.

"Ignore Dove." He gets back on topic. "Me and Dove don't know him too well, but he and Russel are old friends. Russel told us that should we fall in line and obey Cardin we'll be set for life. Despite losing favor with the council, they're still a very well off family."

"So, you just bowed your heads and obeyed Cardin?" Fox crosses his arms, looking down on Sky.

"Yeah I get it, we're sell outs." Sky sighs. "But that wasn't all... It's about Arc."

"What about Jaune?" Velvet asked. Coco looks at her teammate.

"What's that freshmen have to do with any of this?" Coco asked.

"During lunch when Cardin was pulling my ears I heard some kinda of whisper, it was faint, I almost didn't hear it. I think that Jaune has some kind of voice semblance." Velvet explains.

"Wait that was Arc? How do you know?" Sky asked. Coco points at Velvets ears.

"Really...?" Coco said with a deadpan tone. Sky blushes at his stupid question.

"Right... But that's not all..." His story is interupted by Glynda entering the room.

"I see that I wasn't the only one with this idea." She comments as she makes her way to Sky and Dove. "How are you two?"

"We're good. The doc said we'll be out of action for a week." Sky said.

"Lookin' good Goodwitch..." Dove chuckles. The professor glares at Dove lightly. The teacher could hardly be mad at the young man for his impaired judgement.

"I see that the painkillers are in effect." The professor comments. She looks at Sky. "May I ask what you're all talking about?"

"It's about why Cardin is acting like a ass." Glynda gives Coco a stern gaze.

"Language miss Adel. Mr. Lark, continue."

"Right, so we were minding our own business when we heard fighting from the roof of the dorm, so we when to check it out. What we saw freaked us out. Arc was fighting Nikos, but he fought like a beast." Dove takes over the story.

"He was crazy! He was all RAAAAAH! And we were like AHHH! And he was shield bashing and slashing like crazy and-" Glynda cuts off Dove's ranting.

"As illuminating as your recollecting of Mr. Larks story is, I'll have to stop you. I know about Mr. Arc and how he is insistent on holding back." Glynda said to the two. "I tasked him to spar with his partner. I'll have to inform them that the dorm roof is not a good place to train."

"That was sparring!" Sky exclaims. "That wasn't sparring! That was a death battle! Those two were going to kill each other!"

"I think you're overreacting." Yatsuhashi said in a attempt to calm down Sky.

"Oh I'm overreacting!? How about you go a few rounds with him big guy!" Sky glares at the giant teen. Yatsuhashi shakes his head.

"I cannot. My team has Grimm studies when you have professor Goodwitch's combat class. The only time my team shares a class with the first years is with professor Oobleck." This gave the professor a idea.

"I'll have your team excused from professor Port's class for tomorrow. Mr. Daichi, you will be fighting Mr. Arc." This confused everyone.

"Ma'am, I don't think-" Coco interupts Yatsuhashi.

"Sure thing teach." The gunner wouldn't mind getting the chance to skip out on professor Ports class.

"I'll email Peter and tell him that you won't be attending his class for the day. Excuse me..." Glynda makes her way out of the room. The professor pulls out her scroll and begins to type a email to Peter. The email stated that she would be pulling team CFVY out of his class to join her class for tomorrow and how Sky and Dove were injuried. It would be a chance for the first years to learn from their senior classmates. Once she sent the email, the professor begins to make her way back to her office. When she arrives, she gets a email. The professor smiles at the response.

 _To:Glynda Goodwitch_

 _I will allow team CFVY to attend four period combat class. I hope for Mr. Lark and Mr. Bronzwing make a speedy recovery._

 _From:Peter Port_

"Perfect." Glynda comments. The professor activates her terminal and begins to plan tomorrows matches.

"Hmm... I'll have the girls of team RWBY go up against the three other members of team CFVY." It would be Weiss versus Fox, Yang versus Velvet, and Ruby versus Coco. Blake however will be fighing with a member of team JNPR, perhaps Ren would be a good match since their skill set is almost identical.

After she finished she gets a video call from professor Ozpin. She opens the video and is greeted by her boss.

"Hello Ozpin, what can I help you with today?" Glynda asked.

"Just seeing if you are finished getting ready for the start of the new week." Ozpin said to his oldest ally.

"Yes, the matches are all set for tomorrow. I've decided to pull team CFVY out of Peters class to join the first years." Glynda said and shows him the match ups.

"Interesting." Ozpin decides to change the subject. "How are the two injuried members of team CRDL?" The headmaster asked.

"They will recover, but Winchester and Thrush are becoming a problem. If they don't shape up then we may have to disband the team." Glynda said. The headmasters brows furrow.

"Its too soon to break them up and scatter them to the winds. Hopefully Peter can teach them the errors of their ways." Breaking up a team or expelling them was something saved as a last resort.

"Yes..." Glynda sighs. "If that's everything sir I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Of course, good bye Glynda." The image on the terminal blinks out. Left to her own devices, Glynda begins to think of tomorrow and what it will bring.

 **V**

Back at the JNPR dorm, the team is huddled around Jaune as he reads the stories of the Pre Kingdom people. In this newest passage, Thordran returns with a new group that is willing to help them build their new home.

"My father returned from a expedition and with a large group of fifty souls." Jaune reads aloud and writes in a notebook. "I have never before seen such odd people. They have animal parts on their bodies. Some of them have claws while others have horns, tails and a extra set of ears."

"They must be Faunus..." Ren whispers.

"At first, some of our people thought that they are the offspring of humans mating with animals, while the more spiritual amougst us thought they were possesed by animal spirits. But the debates would have to wait, we needed more farmers and these people knew how to farm." Jaune flips the page.

"We quickly learned that all of them can see well in the dark, this will be a great boon for our people. Our senior warriors pushed for them to be trained so they may serve as night guards. My father decided that having the beastfolk be trained in combat, only when the farms were built and the first of the crop planted." Jaune reads.

"So they called the faunus beastfolk?" Nora tilts her head. "Isn't that offensive?"

"It is." Pyrrha answers. "The faunus are not beasts or animals, they're people."

"After the first farm and the crops were planted, our most powerful and wisest warrior, Vitor started to training the able bodied beastfolk in the art of combat. Many of them quickly learned how to make use of the many weapons at our disposal." Jaune flips the page.

"The beastfolk became more angry as time passes. They were tired of the label beastfolk and wanted a new one. A new name for their people, a name for a proud people. A young woman with wings named Alas Aquilae thought of a name. Faunus. From that day onward they will be known as the faunus." Jaune places a bookmark inside and closes it.

"Whoa..." Nora said in awe. "Oobleck's gonna freak out when he reads the translation."

"The origin of the faunus..." Pyrrha looms over her partner and reads the translation.

"There has been much debate about the orgins of the faunus. To think we would have the chance to uncover the truth." Ren muses.

"Crazy..." Jaune looks the time on his scroll. Seeing that it was almost ten o'clock at night he decided to turn in for the night. "Time for bed."

"Wasn't Asmund worried about something?" Pyrrha reminds her partner.

"I was thinking I would talk to him in my sleep. I did it before when I first awakened to his- no, my power." Ren faintly smiles when he hears his leader.

"Okie dokie Artichokie! Just give us the news tomorrow!" Nora exclaims. The whole team gets dressed for bed.

 **V**

Jaune finds himself on top of the throat of the world and makes his way to the Dragonborn. The Dovahkiin stares out to the horizon, deep in thought. His musings stop when he notices Jaune approaching.

"Is there something troubling you?" Jaune asked his mentor.

 _"Yes... I think that man, Granz, is carrying a Daedra artifact."_ This shocks Jaune. If the Daedric princes are here on Remnant then everyone is in danger.

"What!? This is bad, this is very bad!"Jaune begins to panic. "How can the Daedra be here on Remnant!"

 _"I do not know Jaune. The ring that Granz has is the Ring of Hircine. The ring allows the wearer to transform into a werewolf."_ Jaune begins to worry even more then before.

"If what you said is true about the ring then..." Images of Vale being overrun by werewolves flood Jaune's mind. "Gods..." He didn't even want to think what would happen if the more violent Daedric princes decide to make their debut.

 _"Hircine may be a Daedric Prince, but Hircine isn't as malicious as Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon. Hircine only cares about two things, hunting and his werebeast."_ Asmund said to the panicking teen.

"Oh yeah that makes it so much better!" Jaune remarks sarcastically. "What I'm worried about is a army of werewolves walking amognst the people of Vale!"

 _"Werewolves tend to lead solitare lives away from large cities like Vale, it would be easier to be killed if the werewolf stays in one place for too long."_ Asmund explains.

"So Vale is safe?" Jaune asks his mentor. The Dragonborn nods.

 _"If werewolves do travel in packs then they travel in human form during the day and those who can't control their transformations are not welcomed in the pack. The pack on solstheim is a prime example."_ Asmund said recalling his experience as a werewolf. The companions were a different story. Only the inner circle of the companions are allowed to be werewolves.

"So if they can control their transformations, but what's stopping a werewolf from transforming in Vale during the middle of the day?" The young man questioned.

 _"A werewolf's blood lust degrades quickly during the day. When the blood lust fades away the beast reverts to normal. They're also weak to silver and fire."_ Asmund said, exposing the weaknesses of werewolves.

"Werewolves are also fast and powerful right?" Jaune inquires.

 _"Correct, but in my world the closest thing we had to aura was the armor flesh spells. We have no idea how a huntsmen with aura would do against a werewolf, it could just rip the aura apart with a swipe of its claws."_

"So a werewolf is just a super powered alpha beowolf?" That didn't sound too hard.

 _"Don't ever underestimate a werebeast, it will be the last mistake you'll ever make."_ The word werebeast confuses Jaune.

"Don't you mean werewolves?" The dragonborn shakes his head.

 _"No, there are werebears, werelions, wereboars, werebats, werecrocodiles, werevultures and weresharks."_ Jaune's eyes widen in surprise.

"Man your world sucks..." This makes the dragonborn chuckle.

 _"Aye, my world is full of monsters that can give the Grimm a run for their money."_ Asmund stops chuckling and begins to get serious. _"If the Daedra are making their move then we need you to be ready to face their loyal worshipers. We need to accelerate your training."_

"So more words of power?" The Dragonborn nods.

 _"The words of power won't be the only lesson I will be teaching."_ Jaune wonders what else he will learn from the Dragonborn.

"Is it other weapons?" Jaune asked.

 _"Correct, you will learn how to use the many weapons I have used in my life, but I'm referring to something else."_

"What is it?" A purple and black sphere engulfs the Dragonborn. When the sphere disappears, Asmund is wearing the archmage robe.

 _"Magic."_ The Dragonborn answers. Jaune feels excited at the prospect of learning magic.

"Magic..." Jaune smiles. The only time he ever heard of magic was the story about the maidens or in video games. This was no game, he's going to learn how to use magic!

 **A/N Hello there, sorry for the delay. I wanted to wait until volume five ended. I also did some research into elder scrolls lore. I'm planning on making some edits to the story, fix some errors. I won't focus on pairing right now since pairings are a polarizing factor for the RWBY fandom.**

 **quarian tank 1234- Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest- Maybe I should have worded that differently.**

 **Lloyd RPGFan- Thanks!**

 **Guest(2)- Asmunds teachings will begin to change Jaune's morality from a naive wannabe knight to a proper warrior, more then willing to spill of blood of evildoers in order to protect the innocent. When the time comes for Jaune to clash with Cinder he'll be more then ready.**

 **Guest(3)-Thanks.**

 **Harlequin-TheAntiheroinepsycho- Jaune will be get a bow and some other weapons other then his sword and shield.**

 **Next time- Jaune begins his hunt for Granz, and Asmund begins to teach his about magic and how to use it.**


End file.
